


雨下以下

by RequiemNo10



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Character Death, Homophobia, M/M, Past Domestic Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemNo10/pseuds/RequiemNo10
Summary: 反烏托邦AU。一個音樂與愛情并不受到贊譽的世界中的故事。-儘管他們發瘋他們會清醒，儘管他們沉入海底卻一定會再次升起，儘管情人會逝去，愛卻永生，死亡也並不是所向披靡。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 41
Kudos: 63





	1. Op.0~1 引子與莫扎特

**Author's Note:**

> 我試圖編織一個并不美好的世界，一切糟糕的東西屬於我，一切美好屬於他們。
> 
> 本文一切城市、地名、機構為虛構。
> 
> 主CP是Breddy，出場角色包含TSV宇宙。

_**Op.0 引子** _

街上在下雨。艾迪在凌晨兩點時回到公寓裏。

布萊特直直盯著天花板，沒有出聲。他等待了十次心跳時長的靜默，隨後從床上爬起來。摸索著燈的開關，隨後是眼鏡，他的手不小心把眼鏡打下了床頭櫃，於是他讓自己在緩慢亮起的白熾燈下適應了一會兒。

臥室的門沒有關。即使到此刻客廳内還是一片寂靜，艾迪也應當知道他已經起床了。

布萊特感覺很睏。他在等待艾迪的前半夜中努力讓自己清醒，但仍攔不住讓意識溜走了幾次。做了些破碎的夢，都不長，夢裏面孔都模糊成幾個斑點，而每場夢他很快醒來，再次想起自己仍在等待。

“艾迪？”

他在床下尋找眼鏡。他聽到水滴落在地板上的聲音，有如窗外的雨聲。

“……艾迪？”

他總算找到眼鏡了。在模糊的夜裏世界仿若圍繞著他轟鳴，而在此刻一種清晰的視野令一切噪音息聲。他的頭腦逐漸徹底清醒起來，讓他走向門廳。

艾迪站在深黑的門口，而臥室的暖光打在他臉上，勾勒出一個悲劇的輪廓。雨水讓他的劉海與額頭黏附在一起，而不斷向下滑落的水珠划過顴骨時像淚水——那是真的淚水嗎？昏暗的光綫裏布萊特看不清晰，於是他走得更近。

“發生什麽了，艾迪？”

他向前。他可以看到艾迪的下唇蠕動了幾下，終沒有發出一個完整的音節。於是布萊特更向前，直到距離接近到足以給艾迪一個擁抱。在他的臂彎中他感到對方的的衣物被雨水浸濕到了底，在因透水而沉重的織物下包裹的那具年輕軀體僵硬而寒冷，仿佛他方才不是在城市的雨夜中跋涉，而是一具亡魂堪堪從地獄返回。

接觸到乾燥、柔軟的年長者的肌膚，艾迪顫抖了一下。他髮梢上的雨順著鼻尖淌到對方的頸窩裏，再消失在純棉的睡衣與脊背之間。在這一瞬間他又能説話了，但開口時那嗓音聼上去如此陌生、如此遙遠：

“貝勒……被帶走了。”

_**Op.1 莫扎特** _

艾迪與布萊特的認識是在高中的匿名BBS論壇上。

艾迪·陳，身份ID卡上的名字是愛德華·陳，十六嵗，在高中就讀已經有大半年。朋友？也有。他跑步，擅長生物，不擅長數學，除了他練小提琴這事有些令他的朋友不解之外，在其他方面他的朋友都對他挺不錯。艾迪知道他們都是好人，除了對古典樂統統一竅不通。

真正的匿名論壇在當下已經不存在了，政府不允許匿名網絡討論空間的存在，即使存在，稍微關心點網絡動向的用戶們也知道在審查機構的眼中，這“匿名”該有多麽可笑。這個國家在2030年時終於成功地將個人相關的一切分散信息系統集成為統一個人數據賬戶，加之“鷹”AI的研製成功，從此一切用戶在網絡上的痕跡都被一雙敏銳的電子眼監察過，被記錄。——但當時，在七年前，事情還沒有變得這麽糟的時候，至少匿名版還很安全，足夠讓大家喘息、討論。

艾迪是因爲一個吐槽串而認識布萊特的。他不常主動發帖，但那天中午他發了條：

“我拉小提琴。今天試了一圈，發現我的朋友們沒有一個能分辨中提琴和小提琴。”

沒什麽人接這個串，有幾個也只是回：

“我也分不清。”

“這兩東西有區別嗎？”

晚上回到寢室時他已經快忘掉這個串了，直到又一條新消息提示落在收件箱裏，回復了樓上：

“我也拉小提琴，在這學校還挺難得的——以及，小提琴和中提琴區別太大了。中提琴是屎。”

這回復看樂了艾迪。他躺在床上回復：

“對！中提琴是屎，所以發現我朋友分不清中提和小提時，：）……以及，你也拉小提琴？我在這學校還沒見過第二個拉小提琴的。”

消息發出去幾乎不到半分鐘，他就收到了新的站内信提醒。

“布萊特·楊，高二C班生。你也拉小提琴？”

* * *

一來二去艾迪和布萊特便認識了。多奇怪，與布萊特呆在一起的時候艾迪感到自己不像是正在對待一個普通朋友的感情。很快，布萊特便成爲了新電影上映時他最先會想到邀請出去的人，或者是考試結束後結伴出去放鬆吃飯的人。深夜他舉著手機在信號糟糕的寢室裏找能發出消息的角度，就爲了給布萊特發一條搞笑視頻。

布萊特有時來他們教室門口等他，有時是他去等布萊特下課。他們共享一些朋友，但他們兩總是最合拍的。布萊特借他歷史筆記，他也樂得幫布萊特在數學補課時帶飯。有時他們一起逃課，去學校外河邊，共享一幅耳機，買冰激淋，再趁著放學時混在學生裏回到校園去拿落下的作業。

那年夏至，他們在學校僅有的幾個音樂練習教室排練薩拉薩特的Navarra。沒有空調，沒有比賽，沒有學校演出，只是想要練合奏。練習結束后，布萊特停下收拾東西，盯著他看了好久，然後親吻了他。

艾迪記得，那年，同性戀已經被認定為違法行爲了。

* * *

他們的戀愛悄悄地持續著，而在外人眼中他們是最好的朋友。然後布萊特畢業，考上了隔壁城市的音樂學校。第二年，艾迪也考了過去。

布萊特從寢室搬出來，與艾迪合租了一間公寓。臥室太小，雙人床不夠放，他們只能分床睡。

艾迪搬進來的第一晚，他們第一次做愛。布萊特是下面的那個，在被進入時他喘著粗氣問：“爲什麽我是下面的？”艾迪用手胡亂撥亂愛人的頭髮，專注于下身的動作：“你是二提。”

他們可以買到潤滑油與安全套，但他們不敢在一起逛超市的時候買這些東西。布萊特晚課回來時在便利店捎帶回這些東西，艾迪坐在狹小的餐桌邊盯著他把購物袋裏的食物、肥皂、安全套一件件拿出排開在桌上，評價道：“我們已經嚴重違法了。”

布萊特手上動作不停，直到購物袋被清空。他把購物袋扎好，把白色的結扔進抽屜，道：“我開的頭，你現在舉報還不晚？”

“啊——不可能——不可能。當然不可能。如果要被‘處理’，那我們必須要一起。或者告訴他們，我不是喜歡男人，我只是喜歡布萊特·楊。”

“我們會好好的。”

* * *

在他們關係幾乎被同學懷疑的那一年，布萊特從大學畢了業。布萊特本來可以繼續學習音樂，但他——他太優秀了，以至於大家都開始關注、並猜測他與艾迪的關係，所以他決定結束大學生涯。反正他已經能申到優秀畢業生的獎學金了。

他沒有搬出公寓，在城市交響樂團找到了工作。艾迪還在讀大四，所以布萊特讓艾迪付房租份額較小的那部分。等艾迪也結束了大學生涯，找到新工作，他們就搬走，搬到更好的地方去。

本來應當是這樣的。

然後那場初夏的雨裏，艾迪在凌晨回到家。

貝勒是艾迪的親姐姐。布萊特見過她幾次，不太熟，但知道，她是個很有才華的實驗鋼琴家兼作曲家兼歌手。她比艾迪大很多，已經出過自己的原創唱片，音樂很有想法。那個春天，她寫了新專，灌錄、在網絡上發行——

然後她失蹤了。

失蹤。失蹤意味著你不知道你所要找的人是去哪裏了。但貝勒·陳沒有失蹤，陳家知道她去了哪裏。那張專輯有問題，所以上面的人需要她失蹤。

陳的母親在另一個城市打電話，讓陳回家。他們無法在電話裏講述這件事，因爲他們實在太害怕了。陳不明所以地回去，從當天晚上開始就不再回復布萊特的消息，直到第三天的中午，他發給布萊特短信：

“我今天晚上回來。”

“一切還好嗎？”

艾迪沒有回復。

再然後，就是夜了。艾迪帶了傘，但是他沒有撐，也不奔走，只是靜默地走入雨中。海似的白噪音冲刷過他的靈魂，好似巨大的沉默將他包裹。在這城市的街道上，一切音樂都戛然而止，連呼吸聲都被禁止，而他只是走、只是走，直到從火車站一路走到家中，走回他熟悉的人的臂彎，走回他最後能信任的一盞燈火。

他終於敢哭了，在這裏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章會有裴。


	2. Op.2 孟德爾松

一開始的十分鐘裏艾迪失去了清晰的邏輯意識。他空白地放任自己流淚，於是布萊特握住他的手幫他解下圍巾、脫去外套，用乾燥的毛巾擦乾他的頭髮與臉，如此他才鎮定下來。布萊特好像説了些什麽，類似“沒事的”、“我愛你，艾迪”，最後他語氣變得强硬，像一道命令：“現在去洗澡。”

好。艾迪點點頭。他感到再一次活過來了。布萊特拿走他所有濕透了的衣服，他把褲子脫下扔在沙發上，赤身裸體走進浴室，好像將内心一些沉重的東西永遠留在了身後。

他們並不富裕，艾迪在課餘時間打些零工，加上家裏的生活費與姐姐的補貼才夠和布萊特合租公寓。房租很貴，但空間不大，浴室更小，又沒有淋浴室，他們必須站在浴缸裏用噴頭洗澡，艾迪的頭有時會撞在浴簾的橫杠上。但也沒什麽好抱怨的——他們可以選擇登記申請政府分配的集中式住宅，廉價、居住條件好，但他們相愛，這便是他們的原罪。

你違反了他們的律法，就必須放棄他們給予的權利。

他開始放水，在等待水逐漸變熱的時間裏向鏡中的自己看去：兩天沒有睡好覺的事實已在他的眼底攢出兩片青暈。他的眼窩變深了一些，還是沒有？看你的下頜骨的綫條，看你的嘴型、你的唇綫，摸摸它們，你在鏡子裏發現它們全有貝勒的影子。遮住你的鼻子上半部分。小時候親戚們說，鼻子以下，你與姐姐好像。但是他們錯了，你知道你們的眼睛也像。姐姐笑起來時眼睛是世界上最快樂的人，你也是。母親說你要刪掉所有貝勒的照片，你拿出手機，翻找一切社交媒體上貝勒的痕跡——沒有了，全部被抹除了，每一個與貝勒共同的笑臉、每一張你發佈在網上的她的照片，全部都消失了，留下一個灰色的表達圖片缺失的方塊，像橫桓在你與母親與父親記憶裏的一塊補丁。你的手機裏還有貝勒的照片，要不要刪除？你不捨得，但母親說，刪吧。你的父母害怕、太害怕了，他們害怕再失去你。鏡子裏你像貝勒，是不是鏡子從今往後就是一道招魂魔咒，從那裏面你能招出你不存在的姐姐的影子？他們帶走了貝勒的一切東西——她的日記本、她的手稿、相冊上的她被他們剪掉。貝勒已經獨居了，但他們叩響父母的門，要排查貝勒可能遺留的一切——音樂怎麽會傷人呢？貝勒彈鋼琴，你拉小提琴。你小的時候聽著貝勒彈琴，你那麽向往她在琴鍵上指節跳躍而白鍵與黑鍵交錯成繁密過分用力的詩篇——你也要學——小提琴哪有鋼琴那麽有趣呢？但終究沒有，姐姐溫柔地把你推回了小提琴身邊。姐姐。沒有貝勒你如今還在學小提琴嗎？沒有貝勒你還會遇見布萊特楊嗎？姐姐——

穿透薄薄的浴室木門的是一聲尖銳哨響。

布萊特在燒水。

水霧逐漸凝結在黯淡的鏡子上，使艾迪看不清自己的眼睛，只有一個模糊的輪廓。他又回到浴室中來了，該洗澡了。跨進浴缸，小心低頭不被浴簾的橫杠撞到，他再一次走入花灑下雨的簾幕，只不過這次雨水是溫熱的，將他溫柔包裹。

* * *

布萊特在厨房給艾迪與自己泡了兩杯熱茶，把艾迪濕透的衣服扔進洗衣籃，然後把自己安排在沙發上，再發現——哦，媽的，還有條濕的褲子。

沒事的，這是小事。布萊特再次折返回陽臺，期間咬著下唇默默地想。躺在沙發上，他聽見浴室的水聲從漸強到漸弱，直到最後對方走出門，身上只挂了條浴巾，但看上去比剛回來時好多了。

“喝杯熱的。”布萊特指指茶几上冒著熱氣的馬克杯。

“好。”

他挪了挪身子，給艾迪在沙發上留出空間。艾迪坐下，近乎蜷縮在他的身邊，發紅的皮膚上還殘餘著浴后的水澤。他看著艾迪摸索著杯子喝下熱茶，想到其實應該再弄些吃的，但艾迪似乎對現狀很滿意。浴巾白色的布料將年輕的小提琴傢包裹，使他重新顯得完整而安靜。

沉沉的絮語交換到幾近黎明。他們不願回到狹窄的床上，他們不願在這樣的夜晚分別。在沙發上他們睡着了，彼此進入彼此的夢境。

* * *

布萊特需要工作，艾迪需要上課，他們需要回歸正常生活的軌道，令自己活下去。

布萊特在公交車站送別艾迪。在公共場合裏他們無法做更過分的事，他甚至不敢觸碰艾迪——攝像頭無處不在——所以他只是點頭，道別。夜中的雨在黎明時停歇，但路面尚是潮濕的。他注視艾迪乘坐的公交車艱難駛離站點，忽然懷疑這偌大的城市的存在是否真實：消失那樣容易。一個夜晚，一場雨，人是鎸刻在流沙上的記憶，被潮水冲散，從此杳無音信——多麽可悲，他司空見慣，只是第一次發生得如此切身。

他與艾迪能如此多久呢？

他在街道上行走。昨晚艾迪就是在這條街道上從火車站一路走到公寓，而在這早晨他順著這條路逆行，盡力不使自己想象一個更糟糕的未來。他需要工作。他還有排練。他是音樂學院的榮譽畢業生，當年最佳學員獎學金的唯一獲得者，他是城市交響樂團最年輕的首席替補，他要工作。

他想起上個月排的柴可夫斯基第六交響曲。他們要求將第三與第四樂章對調，這樣樂曲不至於終止在那樣悲傷的結尾——人們要歡樂的音樂，要勝利的交響。他如坐針氈，對調的樂章在他腦中擰成巨大的莫比烏斯環，令他發瘋。但一遍、兩邊、三遍——最後他習慣了。他習慣了這場鬧劇，像樂團中其餘所有人那樣地習慣了這毫無道理的編排。他在曲終人散時感到巨大的無力，好像他精神中有些支撐用的骨頭被永遠地折斷了再替換成他無法理解的仿製品，但他顧不上嘗試理解也無法嘗試理解，因爲他要活下去。

習慣是一種可怕的力量，它是遺忘的姊妹、認可的孿生胎。

他想永遠記住貝勒。

當然，他會永遠記住艾迪。

他走到音樂廳的門口了。停下，專注工作吧，布萊特對自己説。

* * *

他認識裴宇碩是在三月的時候。裴是很有才華的音樂家，但他身上又有與其他音樂家不同的東西。在樂團工作你會認識一些真正的天才，但裴不一樣，他冷靜、有尺度，不像其他音樂家一樣參與過多的私人社交，人們會洄游到他身邊，他像一個終點。

有一種理論是，當你參加的一場古典樂表演十分糟糕時，你會不敢睡着，因爲睡着像是對表演的一種諷刺。但儅演出十分精彩時，你卻反而容易沉入睡眠，因爲音律與振動的統一會喚起身體中至深的和諧，讓人滿足、安寧。

布萊特第一次坐在一提的位子上聽裴的獨奏的時候並沒有睡着——這終究只是一種理論——但或許也接近了，他幾乎在旋律中走入一場夢。木製的腔體在大提琴傢的懷中吟唱、泣訴，仿若孤獨的國王托起沉沉低語的愛人。

他曾覺得拉小提琴像是在跳舞。大學裏，布萊特練過太多華爾茲。琴是他的舞伴，他卻在音樂中孑然一身。裴不一樣。他演奏時是向著全世界演奏，樂團在他身後歸順為他的臣子，他用音樂統治所有人。

午飯時間布萊特碰巧碰上裴，出於禮貌，他想應當與同事打招呼，或者真心誠意表達下他的贊美。日常生活中的裴相較於演奏時放鬆了不少，但他舉手投足仍有一種無法道明的控制在其中。布萊特誇贊他的技藝優秀，詢問他這次與樂團合作多久、還會不會再見、等等。

總之是一些浮於表面的寒暄。但很意外，裴對他有印象，原來機緣巧合下，他曾前來聽過布萊特畢業匯報演出的柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲。

“你的處理很有自己的想法，我印象很深刻。”

順著人群向前移動他們交換了聯係方式，并成爲了姑且算是朋友的關係。他知道裴有自己的工作室，也在社交媒體上關注著他的工作室動向。這是個張弛有度的男人，在排練中場休息時他像一座島嶼靜坐在臺下，并不等待他人的船靠岸——但他的工作室野心似乎很大，什麽藝術題材都涉獵：文學、影視、古典、實驗音樂。在這個時代，踏足太多藝術領域再危險不過了。貝勒消失後，布萊特刷著手機，想著裴所合作過的藝人有沒有被勒令消失的——他想不起來。

他不瞭解裴。

* * *

貝勒消失後一周，裴出現在城市交響的排練廳。

他們在排練門德爾松小提琴協奏曲，獨奏傢是來自北方城市的嘉賓。拉得很出彩，乾净、精準，完美得幾乎沒有道理。

每一名樂團的樂手在面對這樣的獨奏傢時都會將他們的表現與自己比較。所有小提琴手都會練習這首曲子，布萊特回憶自己的處理，也回憶艾迪——他也聼艾迪練過。艾迪很喜歡這首曲子，他也很適合這首曲子，他總是很適合浪漫派的東西，但門德爾松似乎對他而言又太保守？或許瓦格納？或許柏遼兹？李斯特？或許再激進一些吧——艾迪是德彪西。他是月光與海。他是貝多芬。

再來不及多想，休止符終結，他該進入旋律了。

* * *

排練還算順利。上午他們來了兩遍，在第二樂章進入段碰到了些困難，但大體上一切都好。休息時，他在茶水房遇見了裴。他向裴打招呼。他覺得裴是正巧出現在那裏的。或許他有新的合作項目來尋找經理洽談，或許他有別的朋友碰巧在這裏，但布萊特感到一絲錯覺，好像裴一直在這裏，等待他們相遇，隨後開始談話。好像他是一隻兔子，而裴這裏靜待著，等待終有一天布萊特出現，落入他的陷阱。

裴開口了：“中午有空嗎？想和你談一些事。”

“很嚴肅？”

他讀不懂裴的眼睛。那副眼鏡落在裴的鼻梁上像一道單向的窗，他被裴的目光讀懂，卻無法反向通行。

“我借了練習室。如果可以的話一點見，306房。我知道你們排練下午兩點開始，我占用不了你太久的時間，你還會有空在那之前練習一會兒。”

他好像無法拒絕裴。裴離開時，他下意識摸出手機，打開艾迪的聊天界面想發些什麽，但最終沒有。

* * *

裴進入練習室時布萊特注意到他換了一件外套。裴沒有遲到，只是布萊特早到了，這是他的習慣。

“好的……所以，什麽事？”

布萊特是站著等待大提琴手的，而裴一進入房間就拉過椅子，示意他坐下。他坐下后才意識到自己在順從他的話。

爲什麽？

“那我們就開門見山吧。我想你知道我在運營一家多媒體工作室，‘雲中’。我想邀請你加入我。”

爲什麽？

“呃，你知道這聼上去很突然吧。”

“我知道。但我還想邀請愛德華·陳先生。”

——失控。

布萊特幾乎從椅子上站起來，但自制力使他維持原先的姿勢。樂團有些人是認識艾迪的，有些是他們的同學，他們彼此也都是朋友——但是裴？他從未向裴提起過艾迪，最接近這個問題的一次也只是裴問道：你住在哪裏？他回答：和朋友合租。不可能，他決沒有向裴提起過艾迪·陳，這個人在僭越他不應踏足的領域。他要開口：“這——”

而裴用一個手勢示意他停下。“我知道貝勒的事情。我很欣賞她，但似乎是不再有機會合作了。我們與她有過接觸，在我們這裏有貝勒·陳往期所有公開作品的複製版本沒有遭受清洗消失，這一點我想陳先生會感興趣的。”

“事實上，‘雲中’工作室是一個殼子。我們真正想做的是保存藝術。不用數據、不用網絡，用紙。用石頭。用墨。磁帶、光碟、黑膠，我們在城市地下有基地，為留住像貝勒這樣的優秀藝術家的作品而努力。信息太容易被抹去了——但我們也會做數字信息的本地化保存。我們需要像你與陳先生這樣優秀的藝術家來加入我們。”

“你在邀請我們與你一起違法。”

“你和陳，本來就已經并不清白了，不是麽？”

布萊特几乎是諷刺地揚起眉毛：“你在威脅我？”

“不，”裴向空氣中揮了揮手，似乎是向后退了幾分來拉開他們之間的距離，“我欣賞你，布萊特。我知道你清楚什麽是真正偉大的音樂。我知道你和他們不一樣，而陳也是。”

“你不瞭解我。”

“但我從你的演奏裏聽到了你的回答。”

小提琴手直直盯著面前的男人。他明白爲什麽裴選擇練習室了，因爲這場對話需要一個隔音好的房間。他沒有完全信任裴，但他又感覺自己似乎在很早以前就已經徹底信任裴了。偶爾他會想，他恨這個一切都不可言説的世界，恨他們對於藝術家歇斯底裏的封殺，恨他們對於音樂的肆意規劃與裁定——古典樂因沒有歌詞而顯得安全，可這多麽諷刺，他熱愛小提琴并不代表他不認爲他們是錯的——柴可夫斯基啊！偶爾他覺得他受夠了站在光輝時代的大雨裏，目睹這個時代最優秀的靈魂毀於沉默、毀於遺忘。他很少說出這些想法，艾迪總是更會直言惋惜的那個，但是偶爾他會想到，他也恨。

但是他不能隻身莽撞地去頂撞高墻。

裴在打量布萊特，或者只是在等待布萊特的回答。布萊特的目光從裴的臉上移到他解開兩顆袖子的領口，那片裸露的肌膚幾乎不察覺地起伏著，彰顯身體主人的鎮定。

“我需要時間考慮。和他討論。”

“我隨時恭候。想好了，打這個電話。我有個巴赫弦樂四重奏的項目，期待你們的加入。”

現在還有多少人使用紙質的名片？但是裴推給布萊特一張名片。如今，個體自定義印刷已經變得艱難，沒有人會爲了一張名片填寫冗長的審核説明書，連樂團的樂譜都是演出統一發放。布萊特將那張并不輕薄的卡紙收入側胸袋，想：這或許也是非法出版物吧。“雲中”。

裴先離開的練習室。還剩四十分鐘，布萊特猶豫了，還是取出了琴。他需要借音樂鎮靜下來好好理清思緒。晚上他會與艾迪聊聊的。很瘋狂，很危險，裴甚至知道他與艾迪的真正關係，他還知道多少有關他們的事情？他以爲自己只認識裴宇碩兩個月，但裴從什麽時候開始關注他與艾迪的？

爲什麽？

他開始練習。三度音、五度音、十度音。

盤旋在他腦海中的問題被平靜流淌的音樂馴化，變得服帖。他想到他還那麽年輕，艾迪也是，但是在這輕視音樂的世界裏有時他們覺得自己已經死了，他們甚至開玩笑：最好的古典音樂家的共性——就是都在棺材裏。他繼續練習著，在音樂的涓流中想象一種改變。他想到那個早晨艾迪乘上公交離開時車輛碾過積水濺起的污漬，想起那個錯愕的瞬間顯得如此虛假的城市。

在這個虛假的城市，隨時可能被抹去。在被抹去之前，他確實想爲愛做最後的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好難寫。我盡力了。


	3. Op.3 貝多芬

布城不是一個適合旅游的城市，尤其不是五月。五月是多雨的季節，暖鋒與冷鋒在這座城市上空角力，僵持一整月，隨後再劈頭蓋臉來幾場動人心魄的暴雨，再才是沒道理地炎熱的夏。布城歌劇院還算不錯，電視塔也是游客會去的地方，昆山音樂學院算是全國有名氣的音樂學府，布城城市交響樂團也挺不錯。

除此之外這座并不古老的城市還有什麽牽動著自己呢，艾迪在思索。

他習慣在下午的課程結束之後在學校的操場上跑步。五月是多雨的季節，所以跑步的機會更少，但只要盡可能，他便會去跑。塑膠跑道是濕的，所以他跑得很慢。一般來説，他會在跑步的時候聼歌，但最近他沒有。側路旁的梔子花抖抖索索地綻放了，早熟的白花落在紅色的塑膠路上，被來往的人碾過，顯得破敗、骯髒，漸漸變得有泥的色澤。

梔子花不是布城的原生物種。他也不是。布萊特也不是。他盡可能不踩到剛落下的花朵，但有時踏上了也便踏上了。這種花前赴後繼，從五月一直開到寒意逼人的十一月裏，他見了三茬了，而今年他該畢業了。這兩天雨斷斷續續，一周裏沒幾天能跑步的。音樂學院沒有健身房，他也負擔不起外面健身房會員的費用。跑不了的日子他就多練習：他畢業匯報要用西貝柳斯。布萊特與他合租的公寓隔音不太好，練琴不太方便，大多數時候他就在學校裏留晚一點。

好悶啊。五月的城市。

冬日裏他跑步時有時從夕陽西下一直跑到月亮升起，布城看不到多少星星，比他與布萊特的故鄉差得遠。回傢的那幾天他詫異于故鄉空氣的清爽，他幾乎重新變得像小孩一樣被童年的氣味牽走。他的高中門口的奶茶鋪還開著，店員倒是不認識了。如果沒有貝勒的事，他感到或許自己裏那個更年輕的艾迪也沒有差多遠。他與布萊特在犯法，是的，但懲罰似乎離他們很遠。學音樂很困難，但布萊特考上了昆山音樂學院，他也考上了，像貝勒一樣。他知道在這裏一個醉心于藝術的人不該奢望太多的東西，父母勸他學醫，因爲安全——他們已經有一個愛搞實驗音樂的女兒了，他們希望艾迪能讓他們放心。

但是他沒有。他甚至天殺地愛上了布萊特楊，與他奔赴另一座城市，想要完成彼此共同的音樂夢想。

劊子手頻繁地進行著消失的收割，以至於所有人幾乎對日常生活中陡然而至的修正麻木，只有當他們降臨到你身邊時你才想起要恐懼。他在練習時走神，久久不來造訪的失眠又重新浮現。布萊特説他想得太多，他知道布萊特想得也并不少，但布萊特不會允許自己被恐懼與焦慮控制，而他會。

艾迪在五月的布城雨後空氣裏跑步。薄汗附在他的背上，天氣不夠涼爽帶走粘膩感，又不夠炎熱喚起一場酣暢的汗水，他被夾在雨後高不就低不成的空氣裏被自己的後怕折磨。布萊特租公寓的時候簽的是私人協議，他們知道艾迪住在這裏嗎？他們拜訪過他的父母了，他們會來到這裏搜查他和布萊特的房子嗎？他其實沒有在布城的家裏留什麽與貝勒有關的東西，但是——但是，他們看上去像情侶嗎？警察先生，這是我的合租室友，布萊特·楊。感情狀況？單身。

你們做過愛嗎？

原則上任何人都不應當以任何理由向警察説謊。

沒有。我們是朋友，警察先生。

他覺得他説不出口。布萊特說他太坦誠，總是輕易地就説出太多真心的話。排練這句謊話太難了，他向著腦海中假想的警察道別致意，感到一團棉絮哽在他的喉頭。

* * *

他回到家，電視機開著，一些新聞的嘈雜聲響滾動在房間裏。布萊特在擺弄晚飯，從厨房探出半個頭向他打招呼：“跑步了？你頭髮也太亂了。”

“衝完澡懶得吹了。你買了什麽？”

“麵條，——呃哦，操。”

一聲脆響。艾迪向裏面一看，腌鷄肉的盆翻在了地上。布萊特有些懊惱地抓了抓頭髮：“真該死。你覺得洗洗還能吃嗎？生的。”

他評估了一下現場的狀況，說：“我覺得不行。這全貼地上了。而且我想不起來上次什麽時候拖厨房的地了。”

“我也覺得不行。”

“好吧。”他們開始處理沒進鍋就被毀了的晚飯。

“要再去買點什麽吃的嗎？反正我剛回來也還沒坐下。”

布萊特直愣愣地盯著地面幾秒鐘，隨後才説：“算了。我今天也不是太餓。”

“倒也是。這天氣讓人沒什麽胃口。”

吃飯的時候他覺得布萊特不對勁。電視機一直沒關，女主持在播報著什麽數字，他也沒在意。對面的人把手機摸出口袋，翻了幾下，又扔回桌上，他覺得他很少見布萊特這麽做，一定是有什麽事發生了。不好的事。這讓他感覺不舒服。

“你被指揮駡了？”

“什麽——哦，天哪，不是。”布萊特好像從一場沉思中被拉回，“是有點事。我得想想怎麽說。”

“那我去把電視關了。”艾迪起身要去客廳關電視機，但布萊特抓住了他的手臂，“——呃，不用。讓它開著。”

他幾乎一瞬間就懂了。他們需要一種背景音來掩蓋他們他們的談話聲，因爲布萊特要觸碰一些并不能肆意言説的話題，即使是在這裏——在他們自己的家中。他們做愛的時候會放音樂，有時也會放電臺廣播，不是爲了情趣，而是爲了掩蓋他們的動靜。他們與鄰居的隔墻并不薄，但偶爾他們也聽得見夫妻的爭吵、小孩的哭鬧——小心駛得萬年船，這是他們的默契。

但布萊特此刻要説的是另一類事了。他從襯衫口袋裏摸出一張名片遞給艾迪。

“你應該知道裴宇碩吧？拉大提琴的。”

“聽過名字。沒怎麽看過他演出。”他把名片安放在手掌裏，閲讀波紋卡紙上燙銀的字體。電話、工作室地址、職業。一張名片。罕見的東西。“什麽意思？他想拉你跳槽？你在樂團碰到他了？”

“事實上——”布萊特深吸了口氣，“我三月裏有和他合作過。他來做獨奏。錄了唱片。後來也算認識了……工作夥伴吧？應該這麽説。他拉得真的很好，簡直像瘋子一樣，你可以聽聽——但那是別話。”

“我有兩三周沒見過他了。他開工作室的，你也看到了，‘雲中’。我也不知道怎麽回事，但他——他今天來樂團。找我。他和我説想拉我入夥。他還想拉你一起。”

“什——”

布萊特沒有留給艾迪打斷提問的時間。“聽著，我真的不知道他爲什麽會這麽説。但是他説他知道貝勒的事，他很遺憾。他還説他們保存了貝勒所有的作品錄音，覺得你會感興趣。我不知道他從什麽時候開始關注我的。還有你。我第一次碰到他的時候是在三月裏，我説他拉得也太好了——他説，謝謝，你是布萊特楊？我看到你了，一提。挺巧的，四年前我來布城時聽過你的柴可夫斯基。很好，你很有自己的想法。我當時覺得挺巧的，他居然對我有印象？但是——這個？我不知道。我真的不知道。”

布萊特的聲音越來越輕，幾乎糅合在電視機的聲音裏。六點的新聞檔已經結束了，現在似乎在播奶粉廣告，有男孩的笑聲，還有——小提琴？一些破碎又誇張的宣傳語。艾迪在努力跟上布萊特的敘述。一位大提琴名家。布萊特。他。貝勒。“雲中”。他把這些名字在心裏排列，顛來倒去試著串聯排出一個有邏輯的序列，但是他失敗了——星探？一周前他會這麽理解這件事，但現在他不會——他沒法。他感到手心裏的汗在逐漸濡溼那張刹那間邊緣變得銳利的名片。不可能。他知道貝勒。他知道他。他通過布萊特在尋找他。布萊特和這個裴宇碩提起過他？他告訴這個裴宇碩愛德華·陳是貝勒·陳的弟弟？不會的。他知道布萊特不會對艾迪都不認識的人提起艾迪。一道隱秘的結界，艾迪在這一側，他們不能認識更多人。

許多的聲音擁擠在艾迪的耳朵裏，排氣扇的聲音、廣告的聲音，而布萊特繼續説下去：“那個‘雲中’。他説‘雲中’是個殼子。他們借‘雲中’保存消失的藝術家的作品，比如貝勒——什麽都做。用紙、用光盤和磁帶。也有數字化的。我説了，我説你這是在邀請我們違法。他説——他説讓我們考慮，然後給了我這個，讓我們想清楚了后回答。”

“這個……就是這名片？”艾迪將名片舉到空氣裏。布萊特再一次深呼吸，他需要太多的新鮮空氣來繼續他的敘述了，但他不想開窗，“是的。我不知道爲什麽是我。我不知道爲什麽是……爲什麽是我們。”

“但是他的琴。他拉琴好得嚇人。我根本不知道該不該信任他，但我知道……他確實懂什麽才是好的音樂。”

講完這一切的布萊特微微有些脫力。艾迪從他的吐息裏讀出了猶疑，還讀出了激動。他腦海中的排列逐漸變得複雜。裴宇碩。一個天才。他與布萊特。柴可夫斯基。“雲中”。貝勒。非法留存文藝作品。非法留存非法藝術家的文藝作品。邀請他們。

那張蒼白的卡紙如今在他指尖幾乎燃燒起來，像一把不該擁有的鑰匙被安排在兩名尚未準備好的勇者手中。他們前途未卜，嘗過禁果，已是隱秘的罪人，而有人邀請他們繼續更深一步地踏足他們不該過目的領域。這張名片合法嗎？他是不是不該向往——可是他爲什麽如此無限接近於這他不該同意的邀請？他想到他所愛的一切。音樂。美。貝勒。父母。布萊特。排列無限延展。沒有人告訴他同性戀是對的，但愛上布萊特楊是他的本能；沒有人告訴他應當認爲修正消失的程序是不對的，但他就是無法理解——音樂怎麽會傷人呢？他們要帶走什麽，抑或是他們害怕著什麽？

貝勒的消失在他的靈魂中開了一個洞，往后餘生他都再不可能相信那是對的了。輕輕地，他問布萊特：“所以……你覺得？”

像是有什麽東西攥住布萊特的下頜使他沉默，有幾秒鐘的時間裏艾迪甚至覺得他在與一隻看不見的手鬥爭，但最終年長的小提琴傢開了口：“我……我確實感興趣。”

“但是這很……冒險。我知道。你先想想——”

艾迪幾乎要開口説些什麽了，直到他們共同聽見門鈴的聲音。

太難聼了。他們租下的公寓，門鈴是致愛麗絲的主旋律第一段。什麽門鈴會用這樣的聲音啊？但當時布萊特還開玩笑説，雖然爛俗，卻還挺符合他們的身份的。小提琴傢。艾迪突然覺得惡心。

不。

他本能地陡然起身，卻發現名片還在手裏，只能草草將其塞進口袋。是鄰居吧。雖然很晚了，但可能——來借點什麽？不可能是他所想的事的。怎麽會呢？怎麽會那麽巧呢？不可能的。布萊特站在他身後。餐廳向門廳的路爲什麽如此漫長？他們——他沒收拾過。他們把安全套放在哪個抽屜？電視聲音夠不夠響？公寓不夠大，放不下雙人床，所以他們分床睡。看得出嗎？沒事的吧。

門鈴再響了一次。致愛麗絲。

致愛麗絲其實是貝多芬寫給情婦的。這故事是布萊特告訴他的。當時他們還是高中生。

“來了。”他倉促地大喊了一聲。他幾乎聽不見布萊特在他身後的聲音，好像他的背後有一張巨大的口，一步一步吞沒他剛離開的地方。他不能後退，因爲後路已是深淵。

這門爲什麽沒有貓眼？

門鈴響了第三次。

艾迪受不了了。他沒有遲疑——讓警察等太久一定不是什麽好主意——，徑直拉開了門：

洗衣房的房管，五十嵗的女人，金色的香腸卷髪草草披散著，手裏提著兩個洗衣籃，裏面鋪了乾净的布，把手上勾著編號。耳背的女人。可憐的女人。她大聲說：“你們的衣服？”

那一刹那艾迪覺得她是天使。

他幾乎癱倒在自己的脚上。扶著門框，他説：“噢——對不起，我們忘了。你能，呃，先下一家嗎？七點半？對不起，我們真的忘了。啊，好的，謝謝你，祝你夜晚愉快。你的頭髮很好看。”

背對著門板他能感到自己渾身再一次被汗淋溼，這一次比他下午的跑步的汗出了更多。他幾乎笑出了聲——天哪，偉大的房管。但是下一秒他又笑不出了。

他沒有被他們打敗。他被自己的恐懼打敗了。

而這正是那些人想要的結果。

讓所有人恐懼，於是所有人被自身束縛。

艾迪的視綫斜穿過客廳找到靜默的布萊特。好遠，但他看得如此清晰：他頭上沁出的汗，他抖動的睫毛，他肋骨下因瞬間的恐懼和釋然所瘋狂搏動的心臟。電視又進入廣告，一段音樂，這次是D大調卡農——爲什麽總是如此庸俗？這次是什麽廣告？不，這是改寫成C大調的簡易版卡農。一個女人的哭聲。好像是婚禮。彈得很爛。磕磕絆絆。

他不要這樣。

先是走，再是小跑，終末是一個跳越，他把布萊特狠狠揉進他的懷裏。他覺得他沒有哭，布萊特也沒有哭，但是他們都在發抖。他們都忘了今天是洗衣房收衣服的日子了。他們不該忘記的。但恐懼讓他們忘記了。某種意義上來説，他們確實被那些人打敗了。艾迪真的害怕了，他承認他的軟弱，但他不要這樣。

布萊特的手穿過他的腋下，攥緊了他後背的衣服。那塊地方已經被汗打濕得不成樣子。他似乎聽見布萊特的嘆息，好像説了句：“還好。太蠢了。我們都忘了。”

艾迪側耳聽著他自己的心跳聲。狂亂、亢奮，但逐漸歸于平靜。他聽見布萊特的心跳聲。他説：“打電話吧。就今晚。那個裴宇碩幾點鐘睡？”

胸側袋裏那張堅硬的名片抵在他的胸口，像一把匕首直指他的胸膛。管他呢。他不要這樣。他要自由地愛他想愛的人。他要自由地愛他想愛的東西。惡魔在人間，他要反抗。他們帶走了貝勒，但他會和布萊特永遠在一起，直面所有撕碎他們的風暴直到折返回地獄的火中。他們多麽年輕。他要做能讓他感覺活著的事情。他愛布萊特楊，總有一天他要在陽光下對著全世界呐喊他愛人的名字，一百萬次、兩百萬次、千千萬萬次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唉，緩慢推進。


	4. Op.4 帕格尼尼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是一個平淡的過渡章。引入TSV宇宙，贊美編輯桑。

周六的早上他們在大街上攔出租車。又下雨了，布萊特和艾迪撐了兩把傘，爲了不傷到他們的小提琴。車廂裏有隱約的烟味，還有出租車所特有的那種嗆鼻氣息，像柴油的味道。布萊特把艾迪塞進後座后自己也坐定，一邊擺弄著讓琴盒不再晃動，一邊摸出那張已有些被摸得發黑的名片。

“去哪兒？”

“第四縱貫綫六號。‘雲中’工作室。”

司機從後視鏡裏撇了他們一眼：“吉他？”

“小提琴啦。”

那天晚上他們最終還是沒有打電話。收衣服的女人耽擱了會兒，到快八點才上門，這時打電話去打擾一位名大提琴傢不太禮貌，即使他們收到了“隨時恭候”的邀請。布萊特把那個電話號碼存進手機裏——這確實和之前他與裴宇碩交換的聯係方式不一樣。

他覺得用自己的手機撥打這個號碼不太安全。艾迪提議說可以用街角的公共電話打，他覺得有道理。他們討論了會兒讓誰去打，最後還是決定讓布萊特完成這個任務。

他好像不太想讓裴宇碩認識陳。但是他得做些什麽。

第二天的傍晚，布萊特走進公交車站旁的公用電話亭。他們公寓的陽臺正好看不到這個角落，布萊特想象著艾迪此時在家中正做些什麽。他最近很忙，忙著畢業演出，忙著申請，忙著排練，還有家裏的事。電話亭裏不透氣，但布萊特關緊了門。

他對著手機通訊錄撥動電話。公用電話亭裏的電話機居然是撥號錶盤，他一開始輸錯了好幾次。在等待對方接通的過程中他數著鈴聲的次數，一聲、兩聲，裴宇碩在第五次的時候接起了電話。

“喂？”

“嘿，裴。我是布萊特。”

電話裏裴的聲音好像沒有他發出邀請的那天那麽咄咄逼人——事實上在布萊特的印象中，裴也不常那樣説話。他總是保持一種平穩的聲綫，笑聲剋制在海面以下。或許練習室裏的裴要向布萊特顯露出他真實危險的面目——或許那時裴只是爲了虛張聲勢。

他不知道。他不瞭解裴。

“哦，哦——嘿，布萊特。你沒用你的電話打我。”

“呃，對。這是個公共電話。”布萊特有些不安地把重心從左脚換到右脚。這聼上去像是他們不信任他，雖然他們確實很難信任他——對嗎？

“哈哈哈，沒事。我知道這很難。”他聽見電話那頭紙翻動的聲音，“不管怎麽説，你們做出決定了？”

“我們可以先來看看。瞭解一下你們的運營模式，然後再——再考慮我們怎麽決定。”他選詞選得很謹慎。兩周前他還不會和裴用這樣的方式説話，但在目前這種狀況下，他無法不使自己變得更警覺。

“我能理解。我先帶你們來工作室轉轉。我們還是有許多普通的項目的，我和你説過，我們最近在做一套巴赫四重奏套曲，缺小提琴手。這周末有空嗎？”

“周六？”

“可以。早上十點？到名片上的地址來吧。”

裴好像又變回了那個他所認識的裴的模樣。布萊特挂上電話的聽筒才發現手上沾上了聽筒經久的積灰，他聞了聞，有霉味，像這個季節的味道。

* * *

他和艾迪在工作室的門口下了車。一棟磚紅的小樓，不高，周圍建築不多，第四縱貫綫是新區，人流稀少。

裴穿著一件白色的西裝站在工作室招牌前，向布萊特伸出手，隨後再是艾迪。他的手很大，布萊特想，是大提琴家的手。艾迪看上去有些局促，但他仍然笑著説：“艾迪·陳。”

“裴宇碩。很高興認識你”

他們隨著裴的引領進入工作室的大門，把琴留在前廳的沙發上。對於前景的擔憂像一個透明的泡泡懸在他們之間，所有的對話都繞著這個話題行走，沒有人去戳破。他們的錄音室、工作區，裴的辦公室，會議室，展廳。這裏看上去一切正常，所有出版物審查通過的合法證書都懸挂在資料室的墻上，與一些他們所合作過的藝術家的照片并排在一起。經過樓梯時布萊特看見一張琴譜被裱在畫框裏，他撇了一眼：帕格尼尼。

裴帶著他們穿出後門，進入一片花園。説是花園，其實也就是工作室樓后的一片荒地，稍稍種了些植物，有幾道圍欄，令其看上去像是被修整過。雨接近停了，所以他們沒有打傘。在跨過一片積水時他拉住艾迪的手使他跨過，而裴說，抱歉，我們在考慮鋪路的事，這裏一下雨就不好走。

他們幾乎走到樹林裏去了。布萊特在想，這些都是“雲中”的地嗎？那棟樓並不大，但這片院子仿佛沒有盡頭，也可能是他太緊張了。正當他試著說服自己的時候，裴停了下來，他説：“小心。”

他們停在一塊金屬板前，那塊板像一個窨井蓋嵌在地裏，四周的水泥基座被青苔覆蓋，幾乎難以與普通地面辨別。裴彎下腰，移開蓋板，在那黑色的圓形洞口下出現了通向更深處的樓梯。

“哇——哦。”

“這有點誇張吧。你們在這裏工作？這下面不會有蟲子嗎？”艾迪的聲音被四周草葉在風中簌簌的聲響掩蓋。

“我們盡力了。你們先下去吧，我最後來關門。”

“我們在這下面拉巴赫？”

“我們有的是時間。”

樓梯很陡，布萊特本來不想抓扶手，但他差點摔跤，最終還是抓上了釘在墻裏的金屬扶手。那些古老的建造物在他手中像一條光滑的蛇，有幾個瞬間他覺得自己摸到了濕的部分，不確定是什麽水。艾迪在他身後，他的膝蓋幾乎碰到布萊特的背，而每一個脚步都在狹窄的甬道裏引起强烈的回聲。幸好，墻角裏有燈，他不至於看不到路。最終他的脚落在了一塊平坦的水泥上，又是一個顛簸的降落。

“唔。好難進來的地方。”

布萊特覺得自己的心率在升高，他總算可以轉頭看看身後的人，卻發現艾迪仰著頭指著這地下室的墻面：“這是個防空洞？”

“對。這是個廢棄的防空洞，我的一個朋友在這塊地方做研究時偶然發現了這個地方，後來我們就把這邊的地都買了下來，確保沒人會再來。”布萊特注意到裴的頭髮亂了，他的眼鏡片上起了一層水汽——這裏有點冷，“剛才那個地方不是唯一的出口。後來我們研究過了，這個洞有四個出口，我們封掉了其中兩個，還有一個連在我們的地下車庫裏。”

“所以有好路不走，你帶我們往泥裏趟？”布萊特開始伸展自己的身子。在隧道裏他擠壞了——他還是最矮的那個，不知道艾迪和陳怎麽下來的。

“我想讓你們大致先瞭解一下這裏的情況，畢竟這是比較難找的一個入口。或者說，我很重視你們。”

艾迪聳聳肩：“我完全沒記住我們是怎麽過來的。”

“我也是。”

“你們會記住的。”裴向更深的地方去了，“跟上。”

* * *

這個防空洞比他們想象的要大很多，縱深著連起了好幾個空穴，這使布萊特很驚訝。這讓他想起高中時他和艾迪在學校後面的濕地灘塗亂逛的時候在灌木叢裏發現的鳥巢。從外面看上去，所有的鳥巢都很小，但牽動樹枝時你才發現整座灌木幾乎都是鳥類築巢交曡在一起的建造物。它們築巢的時候把整個巢築進了植物裏，於是那些灌木在生長的途中漸漸將巢包裹得更嚴密。後來巢被廢棄了，灌木中就永遠留下一個中空的核，像被挖去心臟的軀體。

艾迪總是覺得這種情景很有趣。他好像沒什麽感覺。但是他喜歡和艾迪在沒有外面亂晃的晚上，他們暫時可以忘記作業、忘記家庭。

他也喜歡艾迪試著與小動物説話時的樣子。在人群之中，他比艾迪更健談，但在私下裏、在他們感到安全的地方，艾迪也會變得開放起來。

在一個地方他們看見了一處正在工作的地方。裴推開擋住路的推車——動作很輕柔，因爲上面都曡著紙。布萊特眼神迅速掃過那些壘成堆的紙——全是文字，密密麻麻，他覺得他看到了不止一種語言寫就的故事。沒有認證、沒有編號、沒有聲明和許可，純粹的文字，純粹的故事。

全部都是違法印刷品。

一架印刷機在房間中央，沐浴在白熾燈柔和的黃光之中。在一旁的桌邊被衆多工具圍繞的是一個年過半百的老人，他在看到裴一行人的一瞬間便笑了起來：“哦，裴！你帶新人來了。”

在這名老人的身邊布萊特覺得溫暖，他聞到松木和樺木乾燥的清香，清漆的氣味和紙張在火上微微炙烤的氣味，墨水的氣味。在角落裏還有一個女孩，頭髮挽著髮髻，戴著方框眼睛，膚色偏深，此時也轉過頭來。她盯著他們，再轉向裴：“這是？”

“這是老歐拉夫，這是編輯桑——你們可以這麽稱呼他們。歐拉夫，這是布萊特和艾迪，小提琴手。”

“我的天啊，裴，你把人關在防空洞裏給你印書？”布萊特睜大了眼睛。

裴面無表情地盯著他：“我付工資了。”

那個女孩咯咯地笑了起來：“對，他把我關在地下室——讓我排版！讓我編輯。不過還好啦，我喜歡乾這件事。你們是小提琴傢？你們好像是第一對來這裏的小提琴傢。”她從書桌後面繞出來，小心不踢到地上在塑料中被包裹的白紙。她向兩名小提琴手傾斜身子，好像要把他們看得更仔細些，“我喜歡你們。你們也會喜歡上這裏的。”

“哈哈，挺好的。你們沒帶琴下來？”坐著的歐拉夫發話了。他好像正忙著把一些絲綫浸泡在什麽溶劑裏，看上去像是用來編綫裝書的書脊用的。

裴解釋道：“我沒有帶他們從車庫走。琴帶不下來。”

“好啊。享受在下面的時間吧。這裏沒有信號，所有的電腦都和互聯網完全隔絕，但你們可以連上局域網，查詢到我們的數字資料庫。你們有什麽喜歡的——作家？”編輯桑嘰嘰喳喳地接過話，“小説家？電影？我忘了你們是音樂家了，喜歡的搖滾歌手？被修正的那種。聽不到的那種，儘管試試，我做了搜索界面，你連上這個——點這裏，你有什麽想看的東西嗎？哎，好久沒見到新來的同事了。你們喜歡查爾斯·玲的小説嗎？聽過沈希音嗎？菲利克斯·安希頓按照帕格尼尼的生平改編的長篇漫畫？”

她把她的手機推到艾迪的手裏。布萊特看著艾迪好像在後退，她很熱情，但話好像太多了，他應該阻攔一下的。他們此次預定夠久了，可以考慮返回了，那個自稱編輯的女孩在問，他說：“等等——”

“貝勒·陳。你們有存嗎？”艾迪輕輕地說。

布萊特感到一陣耳鳴。艾迪確實向後退了，他好像有些遲疑。他太專注於別的事了，忘記了艾迪此次造訪的很大的理由正是貝勒。女孩把手機拿回，在屏幕鍵盤上敲敲打打：“貝勒·陳？我記得她，我上周在整理她的作品。聽聽這個，她在北方巡演時的一次錄音。‘水’。真是傑作，我從來沒有想過有人可以這樣彈鋼琴。”

她開始播放。揚聲器不知在房間的哪個角落，但音樂泄出，溢滿了房間，直至拱頂的最高點。音質不是很好，他能聽見觀衆中咳嗽的聲音。編輯小姐在背景音中解釋著，這是她從磁帶轉錄過來的，現在錄音設備都不被允許帶入演出場所，爲了不被查出來，錄音的人偷偷藏了老式磁帶錄音機在包裏——檢查員查不出來，也不知道那個盒子的功能。他聽見貝勒左手在琴鍵上敲打，有人在錯誤的時間鼓掌，但她沒有停下。第二樂章結束后她伸手探入鋼琴内部，撫摸過歸順在她指尖的琴弦，而古老的樂器竟然在泉水般沉靜的敲擊聲中吟唱出風般的聲音。

貝勒確實是發掘鋼琴發聲潛力的天才。

布萊特想起他還沒升成樂團一提兼首席替補時在二提做領隊。有一段時間他們排練德彪西的《海》，高昂的小提琴在一片彼此交融的和聲中也壓抑自身，輕聲呼吸著，爲了描繪太陽初生時的澄澈的大海。貝勒是怎樣用一架鋼琴營造出睥睨整個樂團的深度的？他閉上眼，再睜開眼，黑暗后的光明重新擁抱了他，他看向艾迪。

艾迪在流淚。

他幾乎就在一瞬間撫上艾迪的肩，又在觸碰到時像碰到火似地縮回。他想告訴艾迪，沒事的，但他恨自己的猶豫。艾迪張開嘴，像是被自己的話嗆到了一樣：“我沒事，我只是……我只是有些感性，沒事的——”

裴的聲音聼上去很疲憊又很遙遠。事實上，所有的東西都好像裏他們很遙遠。裴在書架的影子裏，說：“沒關係。在這裏你們是安全的。”

所以布萊特把艾迪的手放在了自己的手心。他靜靜地等待著音樂的結束，等著艾迪回到他的身邊。溫熱的淚水滴在他的手腕上，他只是輕柔又堅定地握上了艾迪的手。在磅礴如海的鋼琴聲中，他感到艾迪的手同他的淚水一樣溫暖。


	5. Op.5 蕭邦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddy Chen生日快樂呀~

艾迪從八歲的時候開始練小提琴。他們在安城的房子很大，是棟老房子，有自己的練習室。貝勒十三歲，學鋼琴，周末的時候他和姐姐共同坐在父親車的後座被送到不同的老師那裏。

小提琴很麻煩，要准備弓、松香，很多東西，擠進車後座時琴盒幾乎和他同樣高。有一次他進去得太着急，金屬搭扣在車窗的内側貼膜上劃出一道痕跡，被他爸駡了一頓，但後來也沒有換掉那張膜，可能是太貴了。

他經常羡慕貝勒學的是鋼琴，而父母卻要求他學小提琴。有次他忘了拿自己的琴，坐下時他才覺得缺了些什麽，貝勒在椅子上大笑，他急匆匆回到屋子裏去拿琴，滿頭大汗。母親在客廳看電視，扭過頭來看他：“你幹什麽？”

“我琴忘了拿了。”

“這都會忘，你吃飯倒是從不會忘。”

他顧不上聼母親的批評趕緊逃回車上，安城的瀝青路面在夏日太陽的炙烤下幾乎融化。在安城，夏季如此漫長，幾乎看不到盡頭。那是一座沒有冬天的城市。

從八歲到十六嵗，八年的時間裏，他沒有碰到過另一個像他一樣學小提琴的人。學鋼琴的很多，他也很喜歡鋼琴，他考出十級證書的那天在家裏和他父母哭鬧，說要學鋼琴。母親的眉毛擰在一起：不行。我們家只有一架鋼琴，你們怎麽練習？他説，貝勒馬上要去別的城市了，母親說不行。就是不行。她的拒絕像一塊柔軟的海綿，他所有的反抗都被吞下並消解，沒有理由返回給他。

而貝勒拿過他的琴，她説：你是屬於小提琴的，艾迪。

艾迪停止哭泣，姐姐把他的小提琴塞進他的手裏，她説：你喜歡小提琴。

他還在抽噎，呼吸斷斷續續，但手中多了一份重量，是他伴隨了五年的練習時光。琴不是那一把了，隨著他漸漸長高他也換了更大的琴，但是他不能讓淚水濺到他的琴上。姐姐十八歲，即將離開安城去進修鋼琴專業，她說：你可以練鋼琴，但別丟下小提琴。你太適合小提琴了，艾迪，你是要站在原野上向世界演奏的人。他聽不懂，但是他擦掉自己的淚水。還是有些沾在了指板上，留下幾個圓圓的亮斑。

十六嵗時，他遇到了布萊特楊。他第一次認識另一個能共享他在學琴的日子中的艱難與喜悅的男孩。布萊特精確地與他契合，他與布萊特幾乎無話不談。他們在假期最後的日子裏騎自行車去學校後面的山丘上拉琴。草叢裏有鳥叫，他拿起琴模仿，竟然喚起鳥兒新的應答，兩個男孩爆發出一陣大笑，終是把鳥兒驚得噤聲。天氣太熱的時候他跑到布萊特的家裏，兩個人躺在布萊特的床上打游戲，布萊特的母親進來問，你們吃酸奶嗎？正專注反擊卻被反殺一槍的艾迪從床上彈了起來，摔在地上。他說，好，謝謝阿姨。

他喜歡布萊特。他們在圖書館準備考試，布萊特把一側的耳機遞給他，他們便共享布萊特的歌單。他們交換筆袋，下課去買奶茶，他吸了第一口就叫起來，這新品太好喝了。“真的？”布萊特拿過他的杯子嘗了一口，說：“哇哦。真的不錯。”

後來布萊特在練習室吻了他。

他的心臟快爆炸了，又不知道下一步該做些什麽。布萊特離開他的唇時窘迫得簡直要直接從練習室裏逃出去，艾迪也沒有好到哪裏去——他在理解。他問自己：我愛布萊特嗎？這是愛嗎？他沒有深刻地想過這個問題，甚至沒有考慮過法律的問題，只是伸出手捉住布萊特即將離開的手腕，再次回贈他一個表達認可的吻。

太瘋狂了。他們走出學校的那天熱得過分。布萊特和他説，再見，呃，明天見。他道別布萊特，脚步變得輕快，最後幾乎是一路小跑回到家中。他想找人聊聊，他想知道自己這樣的行爲能否被原諒——父母是肯定不能談的，貝勒正好在家，他的腦子亂成一團，跑上樓梯直到停在琴房的門前——

貝勒在彈琴。艾迪突然不敢敲門。她在練肖邦，華彩段的音符如溪流般在古老的房屋上下回響，他急切地尋找貝勒又停止，好像撞破了百年前曾居住與此的家庭的秘密，他不敢向前。

琴聲乍然停歇，然後是貝勒的聲音：“艾迪？”

他木然地推門走入房間，一時不知如何開口。

發生什麽事了？

我可能做錯事了。

怎麽了？

我吻了一個男生。

誰？

一個學長，比我大一歲。是他先吻我的，但我——

貝勒從鋼琴前轉身，直面艾迪。她低下眼帘，好像要指責：你喜歡他嗎？

我——我不知道，我覺得……我喜歡他。我真的很喜歡他，但之前從來沒有……我知道這不對，但是——

艾迪，聽我説。貝勒舉起雙手懸在艾迪的臉兩邊。不要害怕，不要害怕。你沒有錯，不要害怕。艾迪知道自己再一次接近哭出來的邊緣，但這一次他想控制好自己。他咬著下唇，艱難地說，我不害怕。不要害怕，永遠不要為愛害怕，但是答應我——你要小心。可能——可能你們會分手，或者你們真的想要在一起很久很久，不要覺得你是錯的，但是你一定要小心，好嗎？我不會告訴別人的，你不用哭，你沒有做錯什麽。該死的——該死的他們！不，我沒有對你生氣。我只是很討厭他們。擦掉眼淚吧，我聼見爸爸回來了。

* * *

他慢慢地成長，與布萊特一起。越成長，他越無法割捨布萊特。他宣佈他要做小提琴傢的那一年母親幾乎砸了他的琴，貝勒從北方打電話給他的父親，他坐在被母親摔碎的玻璃器皿碎片中間，渾身發抖。爲什麽要投身音樂，爲什麽不能做醫生？太不安全了。你的姐姐已經是鋼琴家了，兩個孩子都從事音樂——多可怕。你要去布城？爲什麽——布萊特也在那裏？

是的，布萊特也在那裏。

他被母親的眼神深深割傷。母親沒有問下去，即使她幾乎快要捅破那個問題脆弱的外殼。他不想讓他的父母承受如此大的壓力——兩個孩子，都從事音樂，兒子還是同性戀，隨時可能鋃鐺入獄——對音樂與對布萊特的愛頭一次讓他懷疑自己是不是太過自私，他是不是對這個世界要求了太多，他到底有沒有勇氣堅信不是他的錯。父親把歇斯底裏后的母親帶走，看著艾迪，想説些什麽，但最後也只是嘆氣：去吧。

他突然失去了與父母對峙的理由。腎上腺素在消退，艾迪坐在自己家中的地板上，用手捂住臉，他不知道自己爲什麽又哭了，但是淚水從他的指縫閒滑落。

* * *

布城比安城冷，但貝勒從昆山音樂學院畢業後去了更高緯度的地方，那裏的冬天甚至下雪。一月裏，他在社交媒體上刷新出貝勒在雪地裏的自拍，他點贊，評論：好美，有空我也想來。

貝勒回復說：嘿嘿，沒見過雪吧。羡慕了吧。

艾迪向往雪，也向往海。布城沿海，但海岸綫使他失望：不是藍色。爲什麽海會是灰色的？即使在晴天下，布城的海仍然呈現出一種乏味的泥色。

他搬去布城和布萊特住的一周后貝勒給他發消息：你感覺怎麽樣？和布萊特還好嗎？他回復：特別好。不用上數學課的感覺實在太好了。貝勒回復說：別興奮得太早了，音樂史課有你好受的。哦——還有節奏課。你絕對想不到你上了音樂學院還有這麽蠢的課。

* * *

布萊特楊是艾迪陳的榜樣。他做出了許多艾迪不敢做出的決定，他有艾迪所不具備的決絕，他太着迷于布萊特，時刻感謝著即使生活更糟，他還有這樣的幸運。但是貝勒也是艾迪的榜樣——他敬佩很多人——不過貝勒真的不一樣，像布萊特不一樣地那樣不一樣。

他沒有來得及聼貝勒的那張新專輯。他太忙了，他忙著畢業、忙著他的西貝柳斯，他想著有空就去聼，但是他始終忘記要去做這件事。事發之後，他後悔得再反復搜索貝勒的名字，網上也再也沒有她的消息。

每天都有這樣新的後悔在發生，他也遇到過。在他們年級裏，一個叫子毓的男孩，幾乎是小提琴的新一代明星，所有人心中優秀畢業生的候選人，準備奔赴國外進修，然後他消失了。他的朋友，學鋼琴的艾利克斯，告訴了他這個消息。其實也沒有什麽通知，只是他把手機上的頁面給艾迪看，他説：你看，子毓，不見了。

他們不忌憚帶走一些真正的天才。

艾利克斯知道貝勒。那天他回到學校，臉色差成一張紙，艾利克斯在食堂找到他，他有點不太敢開口：“……貝勒？”

艾迪點點頭。

然後他們沉默地吃了午飯。各自道別向下午的課時，艾利克斯向他說：“我很抱歉，你姐姐的新專輯真的很好。這不值得。”

這不值得。這不值得。有些技巧上的東西他不懂，他遺憾自己是學小提琴的，如果他學鋼琴，或許就更能理解他的姐姐在音樂中編排的深意。但是貝勒還會做別的事情——她要挑戰權威。她要用反傳統的方式彈鋼琴，她要在鋼琴上征服一切可能性——她還要加入自己的聲音，她要把鋼琴變爲她的武器。那張新專輯是貝勒反叛的第一次嘗試——最後一次。

他沒有聽到。

他們在地面以下，雨在他們頭頂距離他們很遠的地方，他在地下舊防空洞裏重新聽到貝勒彈琴的聲音。當一個人從這個世界上消失時其實并不是他真正的死期，除非所有人都將它遺忘；但是貝勒、以及千千萬萬位如她一樣不願碌碌活著苟且死去的人們，他們找到了另一種在死後活著的方式，她活在了她自己的音樂裏。艾迪不知道“雲中”是怎麽做到這些的，但是他確實聽見了貝勒在浩瀚的琴聲中重返人間。他不想哭，但布萊特把手放在他的手心，所以他也回應了布萊特。他把布萊特的手握得更緊一些。

貝勒會為他感到驕傲的。

* * *

他們順著地下的空間向上走，這次是從更寬敞的通道。自稱編輯桑的女孩跟在他們後面，她説她想上去透透氣了。老歐拉夫說他還有活沒做完，所以他們道別了老人。

艾迪和編輯桑搭起話：“你的真名不能説？”

“對哦。得謹慎。我經手的東西太多了。”

“那不是很不公平？你知道我們叫艾迪和布萊特了。我們也得有個代號吧？”他點點布萊特，“起個名字？”

“哈？編輯桑——照這個邏輯我們就得叫小提琴。”

“我們是兩個人，那該叫兩把小提琴。”

“好蠢。”

“Twoset violin，我覺得還行吧？”艾迪把這名字在舌尖上滾了滾，感覺還不錯。裴在前面走，一直沒搭話。他古怪地覺得自己心情很好，雖然他還是不太瞭解裴，但裴確實保存了貝勒的作品。“這下面樂器帶不下來啊。”

“小提琴帶的下來——大提琴也行，管樂夠嗆。吉他可以，架子鼓有點麻煩，電子琴我們試過，兩個人抬下來太累了。”

“所以沒有鋼琴？”

“呃，鋼琴搬不下來啦。但是——挺巧的，這個防空洞原先就有留下一架鋼琴。”

“哈——？那還能彈？”

“確實懷得厲害，老歐拉夫換了裏面一半的弦，再給那個房間做徹底的烘乾，現在算是好了。”

“什麽？他還有這一手，我以爲他是做裝訂書籍的。”

“他在上面是做樂器修理的。”編輯桑指指頭頂，“他什麽都修，小提琴、中提琴、鋼琴調音。裝幀是他的副業。”

“我的天哪，剛才沒和他說幾句真的好可惜啊。”他回憶老歐拉夫的臉，感覺有點像中世紀的手工作坊裏的鐵匠——他一定很强壯，舉得起十二公斤重的秤砣的那種。

——“快點。”通道的盡頭是一座小小的電梯井，裴摁動按鈕，兩扇門側移開，電梯内的空間堪堪站下四個人。防空洞也會有電梯嗎？艾迪覺得自己滿腹疑問，布萊特幾乎貼著他的胸口站著，他偷瞄了一眼角落中的裴，大提琴傢仍然面無表情。

電梯向上移動，很快又再次打開門，他們進入一個狹小的房間，門口被上了鎖。裴從後腰摸出一串鑰匙打開門，他們發現門外是一個地下車庫。從門出來回頭一看，原來門被僞裝成了變壓房。

“好有創意。”艾迪由衷地贊許。

“謝謝誇獎。我的建築師朋友挺不錯的。”這是裴。

布萊特看著裴鎖上變壓房的門：“你們的這些設施，花了不少錢吧。你們怎麽能拉到這麽大筆的資金？怎麽合法購買設備？”

“事實上我們收到了一些演奏家的私人贊助——也算是我的私人關係。有些名字我不能說，不過有些，——陳睿，你們認識吧。”

“什麽——他？不可能。”艾迪驚呼起來，“天，太危險了。我真不希望那麽優秀的小提琴傢消失。”

“我們不會留下是由他出資的證據的。但是他人很好，和他合作非常愉快。”裴評價道，“他甚至捐助了私人定制的製片機，好讓我們能燒印光盤。”

“那——那如果你們的光盤被查到，立馬就會追查到他的。這些機器都是實名認證報備的東西。”

“這不會啦。我把所有的機器簽名都去掉了，光盤上讀不出來的。”編輯桑插話了，“不過我們不會把這些東西帶到地面上來的，除非特殊情況。但是印刷品可以——他們沒法檢測紙製品的來源。”

“那還不錯。我真的很愛陳睿耶。”艾迪若有所思地點點頭。

布萊特走在他的身邊。他好像還想問些什麽又沒有繼續，所以艾迪問他了：“布萊特？你想説什麽？”

“我只是始終沒搞明白一件事。”他的手插在口袋裏。布萊特剛下去時看上去有些緊張，但現在放鬆了不少，不過他仍然顯得有些嚴肅。艾迪不知道他與裴在這件事之前的相處模式是如何的。他問：“什麽事？”

布萊特又想了想，還是開了口：“我只是想知道……爲什麽是我們？你説我——我們和他們不一樣。我們到底特殊在哪裏？你爲什麽會關注到我們，從什麽時候開始——陳睿。多有名的小提琴傢。你會認識很多名傢，你本身也是。爲什麽會注意到我和艾迪？有什麽理由嗎？”

裴的脚步似乎頓了一下，但馬上又恢復了平穩的步伐。他好像沒有想解釋的意思，走出去幾十步后，大提琴傢突然回答：“你們確實是特殊的。”

“你們所以爲的常識其實并不是常識。許多人終其一生，從出生到入土，都沒有明白你們所當下相信的東西的價值。”

“你們還沒有見過許多的悲劇，所以無法理解你們有多麽的幸運。你們可以相愛，可以一起來到這裏學習音樂。太多同性的愛人是被自己的至親擧報的。”

“我見過貝勒陳。”裴的聲音突然暗下去，“你身上真的很有很多她的影子，艾迪。你有一個優秀的姐姐。”

“等一下，原來貝勒陳是你的姐姐？——”

“你們的存在確實是一個奇跡。”他們終於從地下車庫走到了地面，雨徹底停了，但天仍是陰沉的顔色。大提琴傢沒有再發聲，他最末留下的幾句話回蕩在艾迪的腦海裏。前段時間他在視頻網站上看了一些裴的表演。布萊特説得沒有錯，他的演奏好得發瘋，精準又剋制，與此同時又包含對每一個音符的敏感。裴的年齡并沒有很大，可他的演奏中有一種深色的屬於時間的厚度，艾迪感到摸不透。

突然間，布萊特的手機響了。一條短信。其實并不是剛才發出的，只是地下沒有信號，他們一行人到地表時才收到消息。他滑動解鎖，突然睜大了眼睛：“天，真的假的？”

“——什麽？”

“我現在是首席了。”他滑動著手指，讀著什麽，看上去好像沒有艾迪所想象的那樣興奮。

“那是好事啊，我都不知道我畢業後該去哪裏工作了。豈不是被你壓一頭？”艾迪把頭凑過去，也想看看布萊特收到的消息。他沒有看到，因爲布萊特鎖上了屏幕：

“我是首席了，因爲首席不在了。”


	6. Op.6 普羅科菲耶夫

布萊特不是沒有做過成爲獨奏傢的夢，但他在大四時就徹底放棄這個夢想了。他拉得很好，但還不夠好。在這個時代，以一名獨奏家的身份出人頭地太難。

布城交響樂團的前任首席是大衛·納迪恩，接任首席前也是獨奏傢。一個和藹的四十嵗中年男子，説話時總會眼睛微微向下看，口音表明了他是混血。布萊特剛入樂團工作時在二提的位子看納迪恩的拉琴，那是一種古老的演奏風格，是一種游刃有餘的優雅。他有獨奏傢的水準，但爲什麽選擇做了首席，布萊特不明白。有時候他覺得這是一種對自身命運的妥協，但大多數時候他並不考慮這個問題。首席是在爲了整個樂團而演奏，獨奏傢則正好相反，他從獨奏傢的生涯折返，總該有他自己的道理。

布萊特是首席替補，但只替補過一次納迪恩的位子。他坐在樂團最前方的椅子上如此直接地接近觀衆，演出結束後年長的指揮與他握手，於是他起立，向觀衆鞠躬。

已經很好了。至少他有工作。

他在想裴對他始終猶疑的那個問題的回答。他知道裴的父親是西方樂團的榮譽指揮。他與艾迪都出生在普通的家庭，除了兩把小提琴以外，他們再沒有什麽值得關注的東西了。愛？

愛像是罪一樣。

納迪恩還在，只是“由於需要接受調查而暫停演出事務，在無限期暫停事務時期首席一職交由現首席替補布萊特·楊先生負責”，布萊特收到的樂團經理發來的短信上這麽寫道。他和前輩也不太熟悉，聽説他有兩個孩子，住在郊區。他爲什麽從獨奏轉爲首席布萊特並不清楚，爲什麽要調查他也不清楚。不清不楚的事情太多，不是每件事情都能擁有答案。

* * *

布萊特比艾迪開始學琴的歲數早一點，七歲。是父親讓他學的。父親喜歡音樂，在他七歲的生日派對上送了他一把小提琴。這根本不能稱之為禮物，但他也慢慢地開始學了起來。

如今他好像都回憶不清晰父親的臉。曾經他剛開始學琴的時候琴聲像鷄的慘叫一樣，然後父親會放唱片，給他聼曾經的演奏名家的演奏錄音——他從來不用流媒體平臺，像是一種保守的偏執。

父親走的時候帶走了所有的唱片，留下空曠的客廳角落。後來母親在那角落補上一棵綠植，有時他幫母親給那棵長青樹澆水。樹在他的童年裏徑自生長，好似一切從未發生過。

* * *

第一次發現事情不對是在布萊特的七年級。下午有考試，他早放學。母親在厨房裏洗手，他進門時母親嚇了一大跳，好像心虛一樣。布萊特說：“媽媽，你在幹什麽？”

流水底下他母親的手臂上滿是淤青。她迅速捋了一下頭髮，隨後把袖子放下來：“我摔了一跤。”

“你還好嗎？看上去好嚴重啊。——爸爸回來了嗎？”

“還沒有。”母親走過他身邊的時候摸了摸他的頭。他很久沒有被他的母親摸過頭了，一時間有些鳥肌四起。

父親那天回來得格外晚，天色徹底黑了下去，他們晚飯吃完了很久父親才回到家裏。布萊特躺在自己臥室的床上看漫畫，聽見父親回家的聲音便出了門向樓下問：“爸？”

客廳裏一片寂靜。他的母親沒有說一句話。過了很久，他的父親才回答：“我回來了，布萊特。”

* * *

他不知道這件事究竟從什麽時候開始，持續了多久。家裏的消毒酒精消耗變快了，他母親周末采購回來時購物袋中多了紗布，有時他晚上在洗手台邊刷牙的手蹭到一些棕色的東西，看上去像是乾涸的血漬。他不明白什麽事正在發生。母親變得有些易怒，爲了他沒有吃完晚飯而生氣，隨後又為自己的怒火歉疚不已地向布萊特道歉。對不起，媽媽今天心情不好。

他父親在客廳放著普羅科菲耶夫的奏鳴曲。

八年級升九年級的那個暑假，他的母親就算在最炎熱的天氣中也穿著長袖。他說，媽媽，你不熱嗎？她說，我不熱。回到家中的她臉被太陽曬得通紅，汗止不下地往下落。我不熱，他的母親反復地說。我買了冰棒，快幫我放進冰櫃裏，要融化了。

* * *

布萊特去參加同學的生日派對，雖然和壽星并不是最好的朋友，但他玩得很開心。他們坐在同學臥室的地板上觀賞同學的漫畫收藏，大家都很羡慕，同學說：“我爸也喜歡收藏這些東西，我媽總説他還沒長大，借著給我買東西的藉口，其實都是買給自己的。——不過沒關係啦，我也喜歡。”

布萊特想了想：“我爸喜歡收藏唱片，我家有好多古典唱片，都是因爲他。”

“所以他才會讓你學小提琴哦？不愧是你爸。你也挺可憐的，因爲你爸要去學這種東西，哈哈。”

他想爭辯幾句，他想説他其實真的挺喜歡拉小提琴的感覺的。曾經他拉得很差，但最近他已經可以能拉下完整的奏鳴曲了，即使是很簡單的那幾首。拿起琴他就忘掉了很多東西，一切注意力都集中在音樂的演繹和技巧上，所有人都不再能觸碰到他，音樂給予了他他必要的孤獨。但他最終也沒有説下去。他習慣了他的朋友的這些言論了，他知道他們沒有惡意。

派對結束得比原定計劃早，同學的母親覺得他們應該早點回去睡覺。他有些意猶未盡，對方的父親問需不需要送他回家，他説不用，我家很近，走回去就好。

布萊特花了十分鐘走到了家門口。鑰匙在書包裏，他坐在門前的臺階上往包裏摸索著那塊小小的金屬。他的指尖碰到那塊冰涼的東西了，下一秒又滑到書的縫隙中間。他有點煩躁地抖了抖書包，再一次把手伸進書包。

這時他隔著房屋的前門聼到了哭聲。

是他母親的。有哭聲，有他父親大聲説話的聲音。有鞋子狠狠砸在地上的聲音，他母親發出一聲短促的尖叫，隨後好似又被捂住嘴似得沒了下文。

布萊特覺得自己整個生日派對上吃下的東西都在胃裏掉了個個。

他胡亂地把書包裏的所有東西都倒在了地上，在筆記本中間找到那把珍貴的鑰匙開了門。屋子裏沒開燈，他先看到地上的血，隨後是躺在地上抽搐的母親——嘴是她自己捂住的，她狠狠地咬住了自己的手指，爲了不發出聲音。父親手裏握著——那是什麽？——什麽東西？黑暗中他無法想象。一地的混亂。餐巾紙、消毒水、油脂。

血涌上布萊特的頭。他冲到母親的身邊，母親臉上不知是淚水還是鼻涕，所有的東西都糊成了一團。有些淺黃色的粘稠液體，他聞到色拉醬的味道。他的母親幾乎無法清晰地吐出音節，但他聽懂了她在説什麽，她説：“布萊特，不要——”

父親站在那裏。他看清了，他的手中是半截碎掉的玻璃瓶。他說：“布萊特，走開。”

“你對我媽做了什麽？”他發瘋地尖叫起來，想把母親扶起來，“什麽？你做了什麽？”到處都是血和色拉醬，他母親的頭髮被亂七八糟的東西黏成好多理不清的結。父親躬下身去，好像要再次接近母親，他擋在母親身前，咆哮道：“什麽——不可以，不許你——”

那一巴掌甩在他臉上的時候，宇宙在布萊特的眼前舞蹈。父親提著他的衣領把他從地上拎起來，他感到頭暈，在鼻腔中聞到自己血的氣息，但他死命地用脚踹著男人的腿。父親不爲所動，把他一路從客廳拎到門廳，布萊特把持續的尖叫傾瀉到男人的臉上，而他父親根本不在看他，只説：“我讓你走開，布萊特——”

他把布萊特甩到了門外，關上了門。

母親好像在喊他的名字，在尖聲質問男人爲什麽要動布萊特，他隔著門聽到男人再次走向他的母親。

布萊特的頭還是暈的。他跪在門前的地上，腦子裏只有一個念頭，他要報警。鼻血從他的臉上落到地上，血在月光下看不出紅色，只有幾滴濺落在水泥地上的黑色痕跡。他把他的課本都踩亂了，但是找不到手機——爲什麽他找不到？他的鏡片上有血，他看不見。

他開始在人行道上飛奔。血不停地從他的臉上流到他的身上，流到他的校服襯衫領口。隔壁街區有公用電話，他一定要報警。那個人渣——爲什麽會這樣？爲什麽一個喜歡格里格和拉赫瑪尼諾夫的人會是家暴犯？多久了？他怎麽從沒有意識到呢？他往電話機中投幣的時候才發現自己手上也全都是血。他從電話亭内部的墻壁反光中看到自己一團混亂的模樣。他沒處理好自己的鼻血，所以滿臉都是。眼鏡上也是。他把眼鏡摘下來，用襯衫下擺盡可能擦乾净，再一次想起他的母親、他的父親。

他鎮靜不下來，電話亭中死似的白光陪伴著年輕的男孩，直到黎明到來。

* * *

警察來了。他的母親已經失去了意識，因爲父親把一瓶色拉醬打碎在了她的頭上。

那一年他退出了學校的所有社團，在事務所和學校閒來回奔波。

他的父親和母親離了婚，而母親的後腦永遠留下了傷疤。她的記憶力變得不太好，容易走神。她會忘掉她要買的東西，但她說這不是他父親的錯，她只是年紀大了。

日子要過下去。他們必須活下去。

有時候他在想，他恨舉報，但他親手舉報了他的父親。那個年輕的律師問布萊特，你的父親平時對你怎麽樣？有沒有什麽前科？你之前有發現什麽嗎？他使勁地回憶他父親之前對他的不好，為自己想不起來太多的例子而感到惡心。家暴狂也會喜歡柴小協，殺人犯也會熱愛音樂，他的父親在法庭上口口聲聲說自己很愛他的夫人，他幾乎要黨堂大喊起來：你撒謊。但他又無法分辨，因爲在曾經平凡的歲月中，他們確實看上去很幸福。

後來他聽説他父親開始看心理醫生。

真真假假，他想從父親那裏獲得一個答案，但終於沒有。不清不楚的事情，他無力再去追溯。

荒誕的故事扭曲在他的回憶裏讓他無從理解，從他母親的悲傷中搞明白的唯一一件事，就是要在悲劇發生之前，趁早保護你所愛的人。

* * *

認識艾迪陳是在他十一年級的時候了。艾迪來他們家串門，在他房間玩，有時也練練琴。他母親好像很喜歡這個男孩，有時會問：“艾迪他下次什麽時候來？”

“我不知道。”

布萊特并不排斥派對，在人多的地方他感到被愛，但是他必須需要他的小提琴，他需要琴所賦予他的孤獨。他很少哭，很難過很難過的時候他就練琴。許多無解的疑問他借琴向自己提問，音樂與他的傷痛聯結在一起，但也與他無法分割。他知道無論如何，他的血脈中總有他父親的那暴戾的一半，他一生無法割捨。

但是艾迪陳補全了他心中空洞的那部分。他乾淨、坦誠，笑容永遠閃閃發光。他用直覺體會到布萊特琴聲中貫穿青春期的痛楚，並用他永遠沉靜的詩般的演繹與布萊特交融。艾迪問他：“爲什麽我在你家裏只見到你的媽媽？你爸在出差嗎？”他盡可能平靜地敘述他的故事，但他沒想到艾迪擁抱了他，他説，天哪，對不起。音樂是無辜的。你是善良的，布萊特，這就夠了。你爸爸配不上。你拉琴真的很好。

他幾乎在偷偷艷羡艾迪對於世界高昂並飽含熱情的態度，他羡慕他的靈魂的純真。他羡慕艾迪口中那個支持他、傾聽他的姐姐，但——夠了。這就夠了。

所有他生命中僅剩的珍貴的東西，他都要好好地抓住。

“你們的存在是一個奇跡。”裴這麽説。他不知道大提琴傢究竟想表達什麽，但他知道，艾迪陳是他的奇跡。

他值得一個更加光明的未來。

* * *

裴打印了一張四重奏唱片的計劃。艾迪把表格拿過去端詳，布萊特又想起些什麽：“你還有樂團的演出計劃嗎？”

大提琴傢沒有正眼看他，簡略地回答：“有。我十分期待和新首席的首次合作。”

“別這樣。我與首席還差得遠……需要和樂團磨合。”他再次把手機摸出來看了眼，沒有新消息，“希望你排練時不要對我發火。”

“我從來不對我合作的樂團發火。而且我相信你的水平，布萊特。”

照常地滴水不漏，沒有接上布萊特試圖講的笑話。他參不透裴對於艾迪的奇怪關注。裴在他不知道的時候調查他和艾迪，這個念頭總是使他感到不舒服。在會客室中他們拿回了他們的琴——原來此次一行根本沒有用到。編輯桑邀請他們去喝下午茶，被布萊特婉言謝絕了——一天下來他們新接觸了太多的東西，他們需要休息。她看上去一點也不失望，在他們各自道別時說：“那我自己去啦——忙了一天，不用杯美式犒勞自己怎麽行。”

“你好黑暗。我和艾迪都只喝澳白。”

“哈哈，那還好吧。除了榛果拿鐵我都能接受。”她朝他們揮揮手，說，“下次見，我會來看布萊特的演出的。”

他和艾迪往回走。回去時他們不打算乘出租車了。公交車上所有人都隨著顛簸晃來晃去，一個念頭飄過他的腦海。艾迪看著窗外，他們都在想今天他們所見到的一切。艾迪琴盒上的拉鏈在他眼前閃爍，他説：“艾迪？”

“怎麽了？”高個的小提琴手轉過頭來看他。

“我只是説説——只是一個假設。假設我辭職了，你説我們能幹什麽？”他只是突然想起這麽一種可能性。他曾經想做獨奏傢，但不可能——回不去了。他想起納迪恩每一次滿弓后輕微的偏頭，他坐在首席的身後，融入宏大的交響。如果不是小提琴他可能還會選擇別的些什麽——母親希望他成爲一名建築師，其實也很不錯，他記得有人説過建築是凝固的音樂。布萊特在逐漸變得擁擠的車廂中搖搖晃晃，他説：“只是個假設。如果我們不在樂團工作。也不是獨奏傢。現在音樂家還有別的出路嗎？”

他想問貝勒在畢業後是怎麽做的，但是他們在公共場合。艾迪有些被他的這個問題驚到，但他也認真地想了想：“不知道啊。古典音樂不好賣。如果我們是做流行音樂的，現在倒是有那種……新興組合，視頻主播，之類的，倒是也不一定要用舞臺這種載體。但是古典樂……”

“我只是隨便想想。”布萊特將目光移回到窗外不斷後退的城市風景。從第四縱貫綫到他們所居住的第二縱貫綫，建築逐漸變得密集。在一個交叉路口公交車停下，等待通行的信號。他看到兩個小男孩從路邊走過，手中握了兩個氫氣球，他們的父母跟在後面。

忽然一個男孩不小心松了手讓氣球上了天，他的臉色頓時變得很難看，這讓布萊特覺得有點好笑。但是另一個男孩對他説了什麽，隨後把他的繩子塞到失去氣球的男孩手裏。於是兩個孩子共同抓著一根繩子，而那個失去氣球的孩子又重新顯得快樂。

布萊特透過骯髒的車窗望向城市的天空。

那只被放走的紅色氫氣球，是整片陰暗的雨後天空中唯一的彩色。


	7. Op.7 埃爾加

證明你不是同性戀的最簡單的方式，就是找一個女朋友。

艾迪陳是一個徹頭徹尾的同性戀，這一點他很清楚。布萊特還沒畢業時他們有個大學的朋友圈，他、布萊特、艾利克斯，還有些其他人。艾利克斯·瑞納利是個爽朗的鋼琴家，是那種碰上早課就必定會在最後一刻頂著他那頭亂糟糟的棕髪才進教室的人。艾迪入昆山音樂學院的第一天聼講座的時候碰巧坐在艾利克斯邊上，那個一頭霧水的男生在包裏翻了半天，再有點不好意思地問他：“那教授要我們拿什麽講義？”

“你沒拿嗎？在門口那桌子上。”艾迪指指講堂側門前放著厚厚一沓資料的地方。

“呃——別吧。”那桌子正對著教授的講臺下方，前面全是已坐定貌似認真聽講的新學生，艾利克斯循著他手指的方向看後去，“能借我看看嗎？我結束了再去拿吧——筆記本我帶了，我記自己這兒。”

他和艾迪就這麽認識了。事實證明後來他們再也沒有這麽費心認證聽過一堂所謂的音樂講座，全都太無聊了。

艾迪把布萊特介紹給艾利克斯認識時艾利克斯問：“你們怎麽認識的？”

布萊特攤開手：“高中同學。整個學校就我們兩個拉小提琴的。現在都沒人學古典樂器了，他們連小提琴和中提琴都分不清。”

“我知道，想學樂器的都去學吉他去了。”艾利克斯笑了，“我的高中也就只有我一個學鋼琴的，搞得我在學校樂團彈了三年的鋼琴都沒人替補。”

“所以你是鋼琴幫的？哈哈，你知道艾迪本來也差點學的鋼琴嗎？他姐姐是鋼琴專業的。”

“什麽？我不知道。艾迪你從來沒和我説過，你姐姐也彈鋼琴？”

“剛認識幾天你就把我賣了。”艾迪作勢要去把布萊特推開，“我姐是貝勒陳——不知道你聼沒聼過。唉，今天晚飯吃什麽啊？”

* * *

他們和艾利克斯混得最熟。有天晚上艾利克斯給艾迪打電話，隔著電話就能聽出他醉得不行。他在電話裏嘶吼，操，艾迪，能不能來接我下，我在皇后酒吧，站不起來。

他覺得一個人可能扛不動艾利克斯，所以把布萊特也叫上了。兩個人好説歹説把渾身酒氣的鋼琴家先拖進他們的合租公寓裏，一進門艾利克斯就吐了一地。他一邊吐，一邊説著對不起，踉踉蹌蹌爬進衛生間繼續吐。

“什麽事啊？喝成這樣？”布萊特清理著地板上的一片狼藉，他感覺從嘔吐物裏辨別出了炸蝦和土豆——算了吧。

艾迪有點幸災樂禍地說：“被他那學長笛的女朋友甩了，傷心死了。”他走到衛生間裏去查看艾利克斯的情況，吐完了的艾利克斯似乎清醒了點，滿臉通紅地站著。“毛巾在你後邊的架子上。”艾迪好心告訴他。

“呃，好。”他看著艾利克斯勉强轉身拿了毛巾要擦臉，西褲和尖頭皮鞋被一晚上的折騰搞得皺巴巴的。收拾完自己的艾利克斯把自己扔到公寓的沙發上，發現明顯在看他笑話的兩個公寓主人都盯著他，有些氣憤地說：“沒失過戀啊？”

艾迪開始大笑：“真沒失過戀。你也太能吐了。”

“他媽的，你還笑。等你開始追女孩子了老子肯定不幫你。”艾利克斯的臉好像變得更紅了，他摸到茶几上的礦泉水，問，“我喝了？”

“你喝吧。人家好歹是把你從酒吧撈了出來，算是恩情了。”布萊特在一旁看著，隨後又想起些什麽，問，“艾迪，你初中也沒談過戀愛？”

“我覺得沒有。”他嚴肅地想了想，再嚴肅地補充，“真的沒有。只有高中。”

艾利克斯躺在沙發上睡着了。

* * *

艾迪在想等他們畢業之後他們還有什麽藉口一起生活。畢業後大家各奔東西，艾利克斯決定去東面的學院進修，他大概就是直接申請布城交響了，畢竟音樂家沒什麽路可挑。

獨奏傢是個遙不可及的夢。本來他和艾利克斯都編好了鋼琴、小提琴和大提琴的勃拉姆斯三重奏譜了，何子毓離開後他們這一届畢業生匯報演出的協奏曲獨奏傢位子空了出來，他才有機會上去拉西貝柳斯。他練了快一個月，總覺得和何子毓的演繹差了些——天分不夠時你就必須要用勤奮補足，他在練習室裏對著第二樂章的大跳弓重來了一遍又一遍。他與一名獨奏傢之間的距離隔了十年、二十年。

布萊特要成爲首席了。他還能去哪裏呢？離開布城，去首都洛城樂團碰碰運氣？“雲中”的協議計劃在他手中提著的白色紙袋裏，他想，或許再緩緩。或許有別的答案。

他發現布萊特望著窗外失神，自己也看了看，沒看到什麽東西。公交車開始啓動，他提議：“我們在外面吃個晚飯吧？到一區下車，河邊有傢餐館還不錯。”

“我們剛剛推辭了編輯女士的咖啡邀請。”

“走嘛。去河邊轉轉，難得的周六，下周得沒空了。”

他知道布萊特無法拒絕他的邀請。

* * *

天空在一點一點地放晴。他和布萊特在河邊散步，看到有商販在賣小熊的頭套，他覺得特別好玩，就買了一個要給布萊特帶上。布萊特也沒反抗，他們便頂著黃色的小熊帽子繼續向前走。

城市的空間沿河道徐徐展開，在太陽向下沉落的盡頭是遙遠的入海口。空氣有隱約可聞的咸味，確認這灰暗一片的水域確實通向廣袤深遠的海。觀景平臺上，有個老人正在膝上彈著一架迷你便携式鋼琴，來往的行人聚集成一個半圓，聽著。艾迪與布萊特在外頭站著聽了會兒琴聲，布萊特説：“去玩玩吧。”

他感覺到他的琴還挂在他的肩膀上。艾迪說，好啊。

走進包圍圈他們才發現老人是瞎的：他的琴只有三個八度，但老者不需要視綫就能找到所有的音——他撫摩過無數次這把琴了，他的雙手就是他的第二雙眼睛。布萊特向他問，呃，先生，我們是小提琴手，介意我們加入您嗎？

老人的臉轉向他們的方向，眼珠是渾濁深不見底的黃，但是他説好。

於是他們在地上展開琴盒。老人彈奏起伴奏音型，布萊特把弓架在那裏，似乎想了想要拉什麽，隨後他開始運弓：埃爾加，《愛的禮贊》。

經典的曲子。艾迪在主題第一次重複時加入布萊特，鋼琴的聲音始終不止歇。河流自他們身後緩緩奔流，奔赴無窮的遠方、無盡的海洋，他們只是奏響、只是奏響。人群格外安靜，在音樂之外的地方。

他想到作爲一個盲人鋼琴家他或許不會知道是誰在諦聽他的演奏，但是他會不懼怕黑夜，因爲黑與白交錯的鍵展開在他明亮透徹的心裏，他用靈魂在演奏，他不需要眼睛。

艾迪也閉上了眼睛。他在他的心裏聼見了他的演奏，還有布萊特的琴聲。

* * *

他一整天古怪地感性，一回到家關上門，他就快速親了口布萊特。他們把電視機開著，在沙發上做愛。艾迪有一種奇怪的預感，好像當他畢業后就抓不住他們當下的生活了，火車即將脫軌，他們是最後沒有下車的旅客。他把自己埋進布萊特，布萊特把破碎的聲音埋在他的頸窩裏。結束時他劇烈地喘氣，布萊特抹掉他頭上的汗。艾迪遲疑了一下，說，再來一次好不好。

布萊特盯了他一會兒，然後説好。艾迪把布萊特反過來，然後再一次進入了他。他在衝刺時抓住布萊特的肩膀，直到他們一起達到頂峰。艾迪慢慢地從布萊特身體裏退出來，他覺得布萊特的脚趾蜷縮得有些痙攣。明明沒有大聲叫過，他卻覺得自己的喉嚨有些啞了。布萊特站起來，說我去拿點水，艾迪説好。他慢慢陷在沙發裏，任由腦中彌散著高潮的回音。

他覺得春天結束了。

* * *

畢業生的匯報演出安排在周三晚七點。布萊特有演出任務，無法前來。

艾迪在後臺裏站著，聚光燈有些熾熱。化妝師給艾迪打了層粉，但意義不是很大。所有的成員都坐定，樂團開始調音。

布城是一座現代的城市，找不到太多像昆山音樂學院演出廳這樣裝修風格還很原始的地方，天花板上還有金色的丘比特。觀衆的坐定令大廳看上去更暗了些，那些原先在排練時橫七竪八放著樂團成員雜物的紅天鵝絨面座椅此刻坐滿了人，艾迪轉身向他們鞠躬。他父母沒有來，布萊特沒有來，貝勒沒有來。他的朋友們都在他的身後，在樂團中、在後臺。今夜他不爲任何人演奏，所有的聽眾都與他陌生。

他向指揮示意可以開始。

在演出時其實你不會胡思亂想很多東西。那是光怪陸離的二十五分鐘，他感到自己從極地的雪原一路奔跑到林中屋下，純粹的情感和肌肉記憶交替控制著他的手指直到拉完最後一個樂句。他感覺得到自己節奏偏快了，沒有之前幾次排練時的呼吸感那麽好，華彩段不太乾净，但觀衆投以他掌聲，他也便接受了。

遺憾是必然的，演出還要繼續；他走下舞臺，與所有無法挽回的遺憾分別。

艾迪溜進後臺找水喝，化妝間裏竟然沒有人。他朝鏡子裏看了看他自己。他黑色西裝的肩上落了不知何處而來的灰塵，襯衫也是黑的，多了幾道褶皺。頭髮被化妝師噴了點定型水，當下又因汗水與演奏有分崩離析的趨勢，他乾脆把他徹底揉亂。

鏡子裡的他多麽年輕，他才二十二嵗。今晚之後他作爲獨奏傢演出的機會將變得很難得很難得，甚至這個機會也是由於空缺——他是替補他人而上的獨奏傢，像布萊特與首席一樣。他們都知道他們在替補別人的位子，但被帶走的人永遠不會再回來。布萊特每周都問樂團經理，納迪恩先生怎麽樣了，越問越沒有答復。他瞪著鏡子裏的自己，眼睛在鏡燈下閃閃發光，一場貫穿他大學生涯的夢好像終結了，他發現自己無法想象他與布萊特的未來。

還有別的選擇嗎？

布萊特那天在公交車上這麽問他了，從事古典音樂在這個時代還有沒有別的出路。他又想起那個笑話，最好的古典音樂傢無一例外都死了。他愛西貝柳斯、門德爾松、德彪西，可他也知道古典樂在古典樂粉絲之外的人們眼中像一種工具，像一個扁平的、高貴又死氣沉沉的符號。他知道他的父母讓他和貝勒學琴是爲了讓他們有上到更好學校的資本，只是中途失誤才把兩個孩子推上了音樂的道路。

高中的布萊特告訴他，他的同學們都覺得他爸是個怪人。

高中的布萊特告訴他，家暴狂也會聼普羅科菲耶夫。

他聽了很難過，他說他覺得即使是同樣的琴譜，在不同的人手中就會表達出屬於那個人的東西。布萊特很勇敢，他保護了他的母親，他的音樂就像他一樣好。古典樂最美的地方不就是這裏麽——“演繹”。一千個讀者有一千個哈姆雷特，一千個小提琴手有一千個維瓦爾第。古典樂才不是什麽死掉的人的東西——所有人都可以喜歡上古典樂，你的同學説得一點不對。艾迪覺得自己的敘述支離破碎，而躺在床上的布萊特轉過頭來看他，忽然笑了出來。

他隨潮水般湧出音樂廳的人們一起走到城市的街道上，夜晚沉沉的空氣鋪面而來。他在後臺擁抱了艾利克斯，祝他在別的城市一切都好，艾利克斯也反過來祝他畢業後萬事順利。夏天已經徹底到訪，這座城市卻好似不爲所動，永恆地停滯在原地。他知道貝勒給了他的疑問一種可能，雖然她失敗了——她失敗了！可是有沒有別的可能？有沒有別的出路？路燈下他的影子由長變短，再由短變長，飛速掠過他的車燈偶然打破這個循環，隨後又是延續。布萊特的演出散場在九點，他道別離開的老師，道別艾利克斯，在昏黃的燈與樹影下等待遠方歌劇院中門德爾松的結束。雲中工作室給他們打了第一筆錢，他開始構想一個屬於他自己的答案。在初夏的夜裡，他覺得他有無盡的耐心。


	8. Op.8 伊薩伊

七年級的時候布萊特的父親帶他去箍牙。牙醫給他做了倒模，告訴他，他要拔掉四顆槽牙。

他躺在牙醫診所的床上。有人摘掉了他的眼鏡，他隔著墨鏡看不清牙醫在他口腔中放進了什麽。醫生給他打了麻藥，他不覺得痛，但是由頜骨傳達而上的撕裂震動感無法避免。

他聽見小小的、堅硬的物體落在墊了無菌紙的金屬托盤裏的聲音。牙醫用鑷子夾了個棉球，讓他咬住。父親在外面打電話，醫生出去了，他一個人躺在房間裏。

過了一會，一個護士進入房間，把他的床搖了起來。她對布萊特説：“你爸爸好忙，打電話打到現在。”

他轉過頭去看護士。護士把托盤拿到他眼前，他看到兩顆完整的牙齒躺在草綠色的紙裏，沾著沒被衝洗乾净的血。

護士問他：“你要把牙齒帶回去嗎？”

他不明白爲什麽要把牙齒帶回去。醫生的正畸計劃裏要求拔掉這些牙齒，應當表明它們是他身上多餘的部分。他不需要的一部分。他的牙齦還隱隱作痛，但咬著無菌棉球他無法説話，所以即使布萊特對護士的這個問題感到困惑，他也只是搖了搖頭。

* * *

布萊特再次向觀衆鞠躬。六月是布城交響樂團的大師季，日程表上都是一些經典的作品。今晚他們先來了一遍孟德爾松小提琴協奏曲，再來了一遍巴赫。北方來的獨奏傢狀態很好，觀衆起哄安可，於是他挑了首伊薩伊，掌聲讓整座音樂廳嗡嗡作響。

布萊特看了看他的腕錶，九點了，艾迪那邊早該結束了。

看不到艾迪德畢業演出讓他覺得有點遺憾。同爲南下在異地讀書的學生，他們在這裡能認識的人幾乎都是他們的同學。他自己畢業的那年根本沒打電話告訴他的母親他有畢業匯報演出的事，他的父親又在監獄裏，臺下與他沾親帶故的只有艾迪，還有一些他們的朋友。艾迪前段時間問他的父母他們來不來聼他的西貝柳斯，被他們拒絕了。

如果貝勒還在，她一定會來，但是她缺席了。

裴呢？他説他去年正巧聽了布萊特的柴可夫斯基。他會出席艾迪的匯報演出嗎？

有工作人員在舞臺前搬了張桌子，獨奏傢開始給排隊的粉絲簽名。整個舞臺幾乎空了，但布萊特還沒有走。有的時候首席也會留下來和獨奏傢一起給大家簽名，但他剛剛上任，甚至名義上他還是納迪恩之下的首席替補——不太有人知道他。

* * *

父親被判了八年的刑。舉證很難，許多時候他母親自己處理自己的傷，只有真的嚴重到需要到醫院就診時才在醫療系統裏留下痕跡。他們把父親的東西理到房子外面的卡車上。布萊特在警察局問他的父親：你的東西怎麽處置？那些唱片要放在哪裏？

父親說，給你吧。

布萊特說不行，媽媽不想留著你的東西。

玻璃窗後的父親閉上了眼睛，好像在構想一個完善的方案。

他最後説：都賣了吧。

那都是一些很好的東西。如果放到現在，會是“雲中”地下室一批優秀的藏品。收膠片的老頭帶走了父親的珍藏，他母親把錢打進了父親的銀行賬戶。

後來他父親正式開始服刑。

他只去探望過他的父親一次，那是在他高中畢業的時候，母親讓他去的。獄警領著他在監獄的走廊裏前進，告訴他他的父親有輕度的躁鬱症，談話時他可能顯得不太正常，布萊特要有所準備。他點點頭，表示理解。

他坐在脫膠的監獄椅子上，獄警把他的父親帶到他的窗口。父親的頭髮被剃掉了，也變瘦了，臉上的脂肪組織都沉落了下去，顯露出骨頭的棱角，這讓他的父親看上去像一個陌生人，只有嘴角的綫條和眉眼的輪廓帶給布萊特心悸般的熟悉。三年半的監獄生活重塑了他父親的五官，他在寬大的獄服裏顯得前所未有的蒼老。布萊特伸手向前去，觸碰到堅硬且冰冷的玻璃。他戴上探監用耳機，父親的眼睛追蹤著他的動作，在更深的眼窩裏像兩口苦澀的井。

他敲了敲耳麥，輕輕地說：“爸？”

“嘿……布萊特。”

父親在看他。他快不認識父親了，而三年半了，父親缺席他的青春期，此刻看他也同樣地陌生。他好像在確認什麽：

“……你長大了。”

“我高中畢業了。”布萊特在椅子上調整了一下坐姿，“媽媽覺得……我該來見一次你。”

他的父親在那頭顫抖了一下，耳機中他的聲音陡然破碎了一聲。父親小心翼翼地提問：“你畢業了。你……接下來去哪裏讀書？”

“我要離開這裏了，去布城。去昆山音樂學院學小提琴。”

這個答案像閃電劈過，一瞬間，所有的痛苦凝聚在他父親的臉上。他狠狠地用拳頭砸向他那一側的臺面。奇怪的是，布萊特覺得自己絲毫沒有被父親的猛然發作嚇到。獄警快步跑過來要控制局面，他舉起手說沒關係，一切還好。父親伸開手，指關節沒有擦破皮，只有輕微的瘀血。他開始輕輕地說，對不起、對不起、對不起，把臉埋在手掌裏。他再一次劇烈地抖動，耳機從他的頭上滑了下去，布萊特從他這一側的耳麥中聽見麥克風砸落在地上的聲音。

* * *

布萊特最終回到了後臺去找他的包和手機，準備給艾迪打個電話。讓他沒想到的是後臺休息室裏誰都沒走，大家橫七竪八地站著坐著。這不常見，他抓住走過的大提首席，問這是怎麽回事——今晚結束有什麽保留的慶祝節目嗎？

年輕的大提首席驚訝地看了看他：“你沒聼到廣播？”

“什麽廣播？”他覺得奇怪。

“就是，劇院現在被警察鎖了。”大提琴傢攤了攤手，“他們説今晚有一個逃犯混在觀衆裏，他們得封鎖……什麽的。確認你是安全的才把你放出去。”

“開玩笑吧？買票不是實名制嗎？”布萊特覺得匪夷所思，搞不懂大提琴手是不是在騙他。

“有那種……黃牛嘛。你去外面大廳裏看看就知道了，全是人。所以大家都逃回休息室了。”

於是布萊特從後臺走到大廳。是真的，所有的觀衆都被關在了大廳裏，四開門的大廳被関了一半。也不算是廣播，只是有擴音器在播報：“尊敬的各位觀衆、演出人員、工作人員，今晚警方獲悉有一名違反假釋條例、非法離開限定活動區域的罪犯進入劇院，現需進行排查，確認身份后將立即放行，敬請諒解。”

沉默了半分鐘，播報再繼續開始：“尊敬的各位觀衆、演出人員、工作人員……”

他根本看不見門口在發生什麽。有一些推搡、有一些爭執，但大部分人在順從地排隊。從音樂廳裏簽完名出來的粉絲提著袋子發現外面的情形也很困惑，可大體上氛圍並不緊張。警察的搜查是一種日常，他們又沒有成爲人質。布萊特說服自己，這只是生活中的一段不和諧的插曲，更危險的事太多太多。他打算給艾迪打個電話，向他解釋他又得晚到家的事實。

劇院大廳太嘈雜，布萊特想找一個安靜的地方、一個無人的地方，最後他找到了一處消防安全通道。

忙音持續著，在被封鎖的歌劇院裏，他突然很想念艾迪的聲音。

* * *

那天下午他們又去“雲中”，三分之一的時間他們在錄巴赫，更多的時間裏他們在地下室打譜。艾迪的絕對音準真是種令人羡慕的天賦。編輯桑放一段音質很差的磁帶給他們聼，布萊特試著一起記譜——不行，他跟不上艾迪找音高的速度。艾迪把旋律哼出來，一——二——三、二——二——三。他用琴復現艾迪記下的東西，編輯桑興奮地大喊：對了，就是這樣的。

他們把詞填上，艾迪再把整首歌完整地唱了一遍。他有點走音，不會漂亮的換氣，但是嗓音很乾淨：

> _Daylight won't find a trace_
> 
> _Where heaven finds us_
> 
> _Living eyes won't find a sign_
> 
> _Where peace will hear our prayers..._

唱完后，布萊特和編輯桑為艾迪熱烈鼓掌。明明只有兩個人，卻因爲防空洞的的回聲而像是有整個劇院觀衆的掌聲一樣。編輯桑把他們的手稿塑封、掃描，留在老歐拉夫的工作臺上。她説老歐拉夫來的時候會把這些東西編成冊，收好在恆溫恆濕箱裏。

布萊特問，你們會找人重錄這種只有demo版本的歌嗎？編輯桑搖搖頭。兩百年前的琴譜到如今還遵循著原來的譜號與術語，但就像每一名演奏者對同一首譜有不同的演繹一樣，嗓音無法複製。我們閲讀許多幸存下來的故事，但是那些作家永遠地死去。

艾迪說，但是只要我在唱，他們就活著。女孩笑了出來：我早就知道，你們會喜歡這裏的。

* * *

艾迪終於接電話了，頻道裡滿是背景音。“你沒回家嗎？”

“我沒有。我在餐廳裏等你。我結束也不是很早了，就想想順便……你結束了？”

“呃，情況有點複雜。”布萊特想了想怎麽描述，“演出結束了。但是警察現在封鎖了這裏——”

“啊？什麽？你還好嗎？”

“——我還好。我沒事。和我沒什麽關係……應該。”他抓了抓頭髮，“據説有什麽違反假釋條例的人跑到劇院來當觀衆，現在他們要確認身份。應該也不會花很多時間吧？”

“我去接你。”他聽見椅子被推開，電話那頭有人問艾迪支付方式，“可能會有點晚？你可以直接回去。”

“我來接你。”他聽見玻璃門推開的聲音，艾迪在穿過馬路，然後他驚呼了一聲：“哇哦。真的。我看到警車停在那裏。”

“那看來他們説的是真的。”布萊特倚在石灰和防火塗料刷過的墻面上，“也是想不通，逃假釋……往劇院跑幹什麽？”

電話那頭的人一直在行走。過了一會兒，艾迪的聲音再次傳來：“我看到人……從裏面出來。放出來的速度還挺快的。你在排隊嗎？”

“沒有。人太多了。呃，不過你在等我……我還是出去吧。”

“哦，等等——嗯？”電話裏聲音斷了兩聲，然後又回了過來，“好像抓到了？他們好像帶了個人出來……拷著。啊，好像是的，上車了，他們把大門讓開了。你看看是不是可以出來了？”

他從消防通道裏出來，看見聚集的人們在迅速地離場：“應該是的。我出來了。”

* * *

布萊特一眼就從馬路上認出艾迪。他還穿著演出用的燕尾服，背著他的琴，好像與布萊特一樣剛結束一天交響樂團的工作。呼吸到街上新鮮的空氣，布萊特隱隱有一種劫後餘生的興奮感。時間接近十點，兩個年輕的小提琴傢終於走上了回公寓的路。

“你今天西貝柳斯沒忘譜吧？”

“嘿！我覺得今天我拉得還不錯，或許有那麽點布城交響樂團首席的水平。”

“……行，明日之星。不過話説回來，你往樂團的簡歷已經投好了？什麽時候試音？”

艾迪頓了一下，隨後說：“我沒投。我還不打算投。”

“先享受點畢業無業游民的時光？還不錯。”

“不是。呃……我在想別的。”艾迪好像向四周環境打量了一眼，仿佛整街深深的夜色都不安全。他們拐上了回公寓的小路，街道愈發僻靜。

“我還不想進樂團。我想——這聼上去有點冒險——先做些兼職，比如‘雲中’那邊，然後我可以接點現場的活……其實我想做個播客——或者視頻主播？不是死板的那種。現在有那種——你看過陳銳的前兩天的那個視頻嗎？‘你所不知道的小提琴傢生活’。很有趣，但我在平臺上查了查，沒有做古典樂的這種主播。我想試試……把生活、新鮮的東西和古典樂結合起來，我在想——比如説小提琴手的吃播？”

布萊特睜大了眼睛：“天——你是認真的？”

“我是……認真的。”艾迪聼上去有些信心不足，他不確定布萊特對他的這個想法怎麽看。或許他覺得太瘋狂，或許他覺得有些幼稚。他突然有些膽怯——布萊特怎麽想？他會支持他嗎？還是指出他的天馬行空是異想天開？

“先試一試應該沒什麽問題吧？我剛畢業，實在不行了調整應該也可以吧——”

“——沒有。我很喜歡你這個想法。”布萊特深吸一口氣，讓夜晚的空氣進入他的肺腑，“我覺得很好……真的。真的很好。你知道嗎，有時候我在樂團看著觀衆……二十幾歲的人為平均年齡五十幾嵗的人演出。這麽下去會完蛋的。你説的對。應該有這樣的東西，真的。”

“你不覺得我瘋了？”

“艾迪，我覺得你是個天才。這主意行得通。一定行得通。”

他聽見艾迪的沉默。和許多人想象中的不一樣，沉默其實是一種很響亮的聲音。只要你用心聆聽，你會從不同的沉默中聽見許多聲嘶力竭的呐喊、許多痛徹心扉的呻吟，或是深不可測的嘆息。在沉默中你能聼見許多緊張的心跳、許多沉重的呼吸，許多的遺憾的淚，偶爾——很罕見的時候，但也是存在的——許多許多的愛，在沉默中等待一個出口。

布萊特轉過頭去看艾迪，他的眼睛在夜裏也像星辰一樣明亮。他打破了這個沉默：“我是真心的。”

艾迪站住了。他飛快地吻了布萊特。

他們不在公寓裏，他們在街上，這是公共場合。他不知道有沒有行人路過看到他們的行爲，不知道有沒有監控探頭。艾迪很快地離開了他的唇，卻讓布萊特有些頭暈目眩的感覺，好像這是一個過分漫長的吻，他被奪走了太多的氧氣。他快速地向他背後看去——沒有人。應該沒有人。

“——我現在覺得你瘋了！！！”

“哈哈哈哈！”艾迪抓住了他的衣袖，帶著他在街道上飛奔。他感到自己背后的琴盒在奔跑中一高一低地跳躍。布萊特罵起來了：“操，艾迪陳，你快把琴都摔了——”他上氣不接下氣地邁開腿，艾迪像一條幾乎要咬斷他的袖子的比格犬一樣帶著他在街上橫衝直撞。布萊特咬咬牙——算了，無所謂了，他抓住艾迪的手腕，盡力跟上艾迪突然的瘋狂。他們一路跑進了公寓樓，布萊特在電梯裏喘氣，艾迪笑得不行，他盯著艾迪的揚威耀武的一對兔牙——他家裏人不覺得他需要箍牙嗎？他們跌跌撞撞進了門，布萊特還是有點想頂嘴兩句——他在街上被嚇壞了，但艾迪始終保持著那個欠揍的燦爛微笑，這讓他沒法真正責備艾迪。

他們把琴小心安置好，躺在沙發上開始刷手機。爲了泄憤，布萊特把他的脚擱在艾迪的肚子上。艾迪給他轉發了條消息，是今天劇院被封鎖的新聞。“你看看，到底是誰？”

布萊特讀著新聞稿，五十五歲男子擅自于軟禁時期離城前往布城，在布城歌劇院混入音樂廳並觀賞了當天的名家特邀音樂會。原先因獄中表現良好而特批假釋，但此次逃跑可能使他面臨再一次的入獄。他向下滑動屏幕，看到記者拍下的現場照片，男人順從地被警察帶走，讀不清臉上的表情。有人評價搞不懂，爲了什麽呢？大費周章，租車、黑票，就爲了聼一場音樂會。網上不能聽嗎？也有人評價：怎麽樣都要聽到這場演出，是個真心誠意的粉絲。

布萊特擡起頭來，看向艾迪。他有點難以置信，一張記憶中已然模糊起來的面孔在照片中逐漸變得明朗。他盡力回憶今晚的演出——他有看到這個人嗎？一切的陌生的面孔糅襍在一起，構成一個平凡的逝去得太過輕易的夜晚的回憶。他記得音樂、燈光、長長的隊伍與嘈雜的歌劇院廳堂，在那之中他沒有看到他的父親。


	9. Op.9 拉赫瑪尼諾夫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章沒有Breddy要素！是次要人物裴綫！（可能也算是貝勒綫吧）不影響主綫，不想閲讀可以跳過，不要打我嗚嗚

樂器的托運是一件心驚膽戰的事情，而裴不信任任何一家航空公司。無論前往哪裏，他都會為他的大提琴多購買一張機票。在回國的旅程上，他的琴坐在他手邊，如同他的旅伴。

其實還真有一點像。只身在外留學五年，除了他的演奏教授，陪伴他最久的也只有他的琴。他拿過獎、上過無數舞臺，但最終還是踏上了回國的旅途。他靠一首拉赫瑪尼諾夫的帕格尼尼狂想曲出名。教授幫他改編了大提版本，他便上去拉。國外的評論家說他的演奏有張力又有潛藏的狂熱，但毫不輸一絲控制。他手握榮耀，卻決定回國。

他的祖國是大洋中的一座孤島，一座只進不出的牢獄，他知道此次一回或許很難再出去。他的教授，年近七十、花白頭髮的老婦特意到機場向他送行，祝福他：祝您將音樂帶回去，祝你順利。他向老師告別，任憑自己被安檢口吞沒。

有人替裴宇碩惋惜，但裴宇碩不允許任何人為自己惋惜。他很清楚自己要做些什麽，他是一個冷靜的變革者，不願意堪堪做一名流亡音樂家。客機航行直至終點，他踏上祖國的土地，背著他的琴，像背負著一種沉痛的重量。

* * *

裴是在南方的洛市認識貝勒陳的。那是祖國最寒冷的都市，冬天雖窄，仍有雪落。

那時他在布城的雲中工作室已經架設好平臺，個人巡演也打上句點。在洛市落足休憩的半個月，他在自己的日程表中找到空餘的時間去做觀衆。勞逸結合這種事，他一向平衡得很好。新生代鋼琴家，實驗音樂，這兩個標簽足以使他提起興趣。

而那場演出深深震撼了裴。

他知道樂器對於音樂家而言的珍貴，知道對他來説即使是對他的琴微弱的磕碰也會撼動他平靜的心跳。但是貝勒陳不一樣，她像是要把一架鋼琴切成千千萬萬種不同的聲音一樣地在演奏。從她將手探入鋼琴開始撥弦的那一刻開始，裴知道，她是他要找的人。

他見過學院派的頂尖鋼琴手，聽過音色處理和技巧都至臻完美的大師，也聽過情感洋溢光輝燦爛的演奏者的琴聲，可他從未見過有人如貝勒陳這般彈奏鋼琴。她敲打、撫摸、叩響整座鋼木的宮殿，背景錄音帶裏播放著她周游各地錄下的不同場所的聲音。偶爾她也彈一些傳統的、純粹的曲目，又提示她來自正統的音樂教學體系——一個突破傳統的人。一個勇敢而大膽的人。

演出后回到賓館的裴迅速開始工作。他開始在社交媒體上尋找這個會魔法的貝勒陳。她還沒有很火，他開始給她的郵箱寫信。您好，貝勒·陳女士，我是一名職業大提琴獨奏手兼雲中多媒體工作室的領頭人，您是一位非常有革新意識的傑出音樂人，請問有無機會與您進行合作？他幾乎立刻收到了貝勒陳的回信：很高興認識您，裴宇碩先生。我欣賞您的演奏，並認爲這是個很好的機遇。

裴在周四貝勒的演出之後找到了她。她在收拾最後的物料，工作人員在清場，他走向貝勒，自我介紹。您好，貝勒陳女士，我是裴宇碩，請問有空和您進行簡單的合作探討嗎？

他單刀直入，而貝勒向他微笑。沒問題。

他向來相信自己看人的眼光。不需要他直白地陳述，貝勒幾乎立即就領會了他所暗示的雲中工作室的真實意圖。她禮貌地稱贊裴的事業，裴也平靜地感激她的贊譽。她提到目前她手上還有一張新專輯的項目，會在一切完成之後再次聯係他。届時她會前來布城——她有個弟弟正在布城讀音樂。

你還有個弟弟？他是學什麽的？也是鋼琴嗎？

哈哈，他學的是小提琴。

美好的家庭，裴這麽想著。鋼琴家的女兒，小提琴家的兒子。擁有這樣的長姐作爲先驅，他很期待作爲弟弟的小提琴家未來的發展。

他們走至演出廳的門口。裴再次回憶貝勒的演出作品。連續聼兩場讓他對於貝勒的作品有更深的理解，但其中有一項作品令他格外難以忘懷：那是一首婚姻，幾乎沒有現場演奏的部分，只有背景錄音帶中不間斷的“我愛你”，每吟誦一次便更換一種語言。場邊電子屏上留下了有關作品的注釋，但令人在意的是那嗓音——令人無法辨別是男性還是女性的、一種空白的聲音。

他問：“對了，那首‘我愛你’，旁白者的聲音令人印象深刻。那位旁白者是誰？”

“不是‘誰’，”貝勒搖了搖頭，“是機器合成的聲音。”

“怪不得，聼不出是男聲還是女聲。”

“是我特意的。”她似乎突然認真了起來，“愛應該是一種無關所愛者性別的東西，不是嗎？”

裴愣住了：“你是説？”

“您都已經在做出那樣的事了，應當懂吧。我相信，最荒誕的罪行就是對愛的禁止。”

“……我想我同意。你的處理很隱晦，旁人很難領會到這層意思。”

“艾迪會懂的。”

“艾迪？”

“我的弟弟。”

“他是……那樣的？”

“他是同性戀。你不用感到難以啓齒。”

他們走到了大街上去了，雪正在落下，好似天堂降下的純潔遮掩住世間一切的污穢。

“我只是覺得，你向我提起這件事，令我感到意外。你告訴我了一個危險的信息。”裴解釋道。

“我相信你并不覺得這是個危險的事。”貝勒轉過頭來看他，雪花停落在她金棕色的長髮上又迅速地融化——她是一個滾燙的靈魂。她的眼神堅決、堅定，她說：“我也始終相信他沒有錯。我要離開了，祝您夜晚愉快。”

他目送貝勒進入她的車，離開。

* * *

他開始展開他的調查。他輕而易舉地找到了艾迪陳的痕跡——昆山音樂學院的三年級生，與她姐姐畢業的學校一樣。他們來自安城。鬼使神差地，他開始尋找艾迪的男友的蹤跡。他們自然不會在社交媒體上寫出來，我是同性戀，我正在戀愛，所以他開始翻找他的過去的照片。他和朋友們的合照、他去過的地方、他圈出的人。有些時候他差點把鋼琴家艾利克斯·瑞内利誤認爲他的男朋友——但是最後他發現了端倪。

布萊特楊。

他們會發一些瑣碎的生活照。他從艾迪的主頁找到布萊特的賬號，才發現他與艾迪的相似：昆山音樂學院小提琴手，曾與艾迪陳就讀與同一所安城的高中，比艾迪大一級，但是通過他們的生活照片他辨認出同一間公寓的痕跡。你是同性戀，你會和另一位男性單獨同居——三年？

當然，他不會輕易下這個結論。調查艾迪陳和布萊特楊只是一個閑暇時的網絡探索活動。

後來他回到布城。六月的時候他刷到昆山音樂學院應届畢業生的匯報演出展，驚訝地發現當年的優秀畢業生是那個熟悉的名字——布萊特楊。他在海報圖上看到他略顯凌亂的髮型，略重的眼圈和黑框眼鏡后那一雙沉默的眼睛，奇怪地從中感到與艾迪陳一種微妙的互補。

他去買了票。

他耐心地等候布萊特楊的出場。柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲，他拉得很好。裴知道他還有上升的空間，但以他苛刻的獨奏傢眼光，布萊特足以稱爲青年小提琴傢中的出類拔萃。但是還有別的——他對於樂句的情感走向有自己獨到的處理，那種糾葛、那種敘事，他感到——布萊特把一切傾注在了他的演奏中——他要復現柴可夫斯基的痛苦。

在布萊特鞠躬的時候，他驚訝於自己真實地被打動了。

他開始更多地關注布萊特，知道他進入了布城交響樂團。裴很容易地與樂團達成了合作協議，本只是一次試探，但誰知道呢——布萊特楊在午餐時間主動與他打了招呼。

他會放棄這段人脈嗎？他見過在歌劇院門口出現的艾迪陳，有時他觀察得足夠細緻，他確信艾迪在自以爲無人關注的時候偷偷碰了布萊特的手。這爲他一時興起的偵探游戲寫出了終章，但——他必須承認，他喜歡布萊特楊。一個執著的年輕人，他看得出他渴求著當下生活之外的東西，即使他從二提進入一提再成爲首席替補。在樂團工作時他猜想布萊特的理想，又讓如此的雜念從腦後划過。

然後貝勒的新專發佈了。

貝勒給他發郵件，告訴他她往他在布城的地址寄來了一份實體專輯。

但是裴沒有收到。

那些未傳達的東西在空中消失了，未寫盡的音樂在空中被截斷了，貝勒陳的名字從這個世界上消失了。

一個在他心中激起敬佩的名字，一個他常常想起的名字。

* * *

第二天，裴開始尋找布萊特。

* * *

他是一名後期師。這一次他接到公司的活，——貝勒陳？實驗鋼琴傢、歌手，在新專輯中要加入一段四十分鐘的訪談特典。他就職的音樂公司簽下的唱片。

他開始處理音頻，時間是晚上十點半了。他播放從公司拿回來的母帶，還沒有別人聽過。他負責審核、剪輯，除去不合適的噪音，加入片頭和片尾。他開始聼錄音中采訪者與鋼琴家的采訪，爲何此次新專輯花費了這麽長的時間？因爲我進行了旅行，我想去到盡可能多的地方，把更多的故事帶進我的音樂。談談你的創作理念吧？我喜歡所有嶄新的嘗試。新專輯裏你最喜歡的一首？我覺得是《水》，重聼時總是讓我感到平靜。

他繼續播放著。我很好奇——沒有收錄在之前的專輯中的那張《愛》，旁白音是誰？這嗓音很令人難忘，我沒有在合作者名單上找到這位旁白。這是機器合成音，我想創造一種——中性的聲音。沒有性別的聲音。我認爲愛不應該被性別限制。

呃，你支持同性戀？

是的，我支持同性戀。

這句宣言在他耳中如此陌生。他把音頻暫停，再倒回去聼了一遍。是的，我支持同性戀。後期師感到自己的心砰砰直跳。他去厨房倒了水，再回來，面對著電腦屏幕。他應該把這句話剪掉——再也沒有，這種對話不可能被塞到專輯裏去。但是——但是，他覺得不對。同性戀。她支持同性戀。這個人，這個女人，她支持同性戀。她説得這樣地輕易、這樣地理所當然。

他拿到的是母帶。當下全世界，只有他一個人擁有這份罪證。

那天晚上他找到了網絡舉報的網站。後期師的那一晚上睡得很安穩，因爲他很高興，他又做了一件正義的事情。


	10. Op.10 肖斯塔科維奇

艾迪躺在沙發上，懸空削著一隻蘋果，長長的果皮垂落在他的臉上。他專注地完成他的雕刻，銀光閃閃的刀鋒在他指尖旋轉。

布萊特站在窗前看街上。街上幾乎是空的。

“話説，你怎麽想到雙琴俠這個名字的？”

“我不知道，就……我和你？兩把小提琴，又得酷一點……之類的。聼上去像小提琴給了我們超能力一樣。"艾迪看了他一眼，“別笑了，起名這事讓我覺得我是個文盲。”

“我只是覺得這個名字好男高中生同性戀啊。”

“……可我們確實是啊！”

布萊特知道艾迪朝他翻了個白眼。他打開公寓的窗戶，向外伸出半個身子，以手腕感受室外的空氣觸感。陰色的正午好像傍晚，他從空氣中嗅到來自遠方海洋波濤洶湧的躁動。風很强勁，一隻落單的哀鴿在旋轉的落葉與空塑料袋中找尋平衡，空氣的湧入鼓起他身旁紅黃色編織的窗帘，在那之中他感受到了雨的涼意。

“颱風快要來了。”他從窗外退回來，仔細地關上窗戶。

艾迪削完了他的蘋果，果皮在他最後下完最後一刀時滑到了地上。他伸手把一整條完整的、如蛇般的果皮撿起來，為自己的傑作而感到高興：

“沒斷，完美。”

布萊特悶哼了一聲。由於颱風，今日的樂團排練臨時取消。强勁的風裏，窗雖被鎖起卻仍在窗框中抖動。雨漸漸地猛烈起來，窗外如日蝕般驟然暗下去，這是布城夏日裏一場再平常不過的風暴，在此居住四年的他們早已熟悉。

* * *

前段日子他們樂團接到大型演出的委派任務。七月底布城要召開一場國家級會議，需要布城交響做晚會表演。布萊特其實有些抵觸，他問了無數遍經理“納迪恩先生有消息回歸嗎”，得到的答復永遠是“不清楚”。

所以他目前仍然坐在首席的位子上，即使他的身份還是“替補”。經過一個月，他對這個位子的職責熟悉了不少，但仍然感到他的能力有所欠缺，只能盡力改善。如果他們真的會見到那些只在電視上滾動播出的當權者真人，他會如同之前的慣例一樣，以首席的身份同指揮一起與他們握手嗎？——那位大人的手掌，寬大的手掌、有力的手掌。這個想象不知道爲何讓他想起了裴——大提琴家的手。如果當權者也學習樂器，大提琴或許比較適合。

但是這只是個想象，政客總是不親近音樂的。他們的節目單上是《1812序曲》、《柴可夫斯基D大調小提琴協奏曲》，然後是休息，再是《肖斯塔科維奇‘偉大’交響曲》——一場完整的音樂會。布萊特很懷疑：他們真的有耐心聽完全程嗎？事到如今，請古典樂團表演仍舊是這個國家大型會議的開場標準配置，仿佛他們仍舊重視音樂一樣。但這簡直是謊言：演出曲目永遠是那麽幾首，不是肖七就是貝五，穿插《歡樂頌》和《自新世界》，許多曲目絕沒有上臺的機會。他并不是十分不喜歡肖七——只是排起來太累了，從開頭直向終點的洪流，抽乾了他所能調動起的一切感情。

還好還有柴小協，他永遠聼不厭柴小協，無盡的永遠綿長往復的主旋律與樂團同等響度的交織，縱橫編寫出一種溫柔的悲憫。 這次演出樂團邀請了首都的名家坐鎮，他也樂意再次以首席的視角再次去感受這首曲目。布萊特幾乎要説柴小協是他最喜歡的曲子，他畢業典禮演出之後還沒再碰上第二次演奏的機會。

但是肖斯塔科維奇也不錯，不是嗎？

他好感度更高的曲子也有不少，只是他們從不選擇那些曲目罷了。樂團生活，他不能要求更多。

他和艾迪在雲中工作室用小提琴翻錄了幾首流行電影配樂，在確認過版權之後艾迪把他們錄音的過程錄了下來，剪成MV。很粗糙，他還在嘗試摸索軟件功能，調色顯得太紫太冷，但最後的成品效果也算過得去。艾迪做了個特效，把他和布萊特的半身混合進了一片玉米地的背景——爲什麽只有半身？因爲他們忘了拍全身的樣子了。

布萊特用自己的私人賬戶關注了“雙琴俠”，開始從平臺上觀看他們的第一個成品。背景音樂很不錯，更顯得畫面格外愚蠢。他大聲問房間另一頭的艾迪：“爲什麽還有黑白濾鏡啊？”

“素材庫裏自帶的濾鏡，我覺得挺酷的。”

“好吧。”

艾迪真的沒有向布城交響樂團投簡歷。他在求職網站上挂了個接現場演出的名片，從此公寓裏的喜糖多了起來——他跑了不少的婚禮。雲中工作室的官方帳戶轉發了他們的投稿，貢獻了一波他們最初的粉絲。看上去還挺奇怪的，這種行爲像是他們是即將被雲中包裝出道的一對新人組合一樣——他們算是一對組合嗎？艾迪一開始建設頻道的時候他還以爲這是艾迪的個人主意，他沒想到艾迪執意把自己也帶了進去。

他發現自己在錄視頻的時候比在樂團更開心。

* * *

其實布萊特當初想到那個問題是因爲：如果小提琴給人帶來超能力，會不會真的很酷？

布萊特初中的時候在電視裏看到過一部音樂家打架的電視劇。男主和反派開始戰鬥，互相試圖用琴藝壓倒對方，中途反派惱羞成怒，於是雙方開始將琴弓當作劍攻擊對方。這很假，真正專業的小提琴手根本不捨得把弓拿來做彼此打架的武器，但男主本身的假拉更不堪入目，顯得琴弓戰鬥居然容易忍受了一些。

高中的時候他又看到了類似題材的電視劇。有超能力的女主，能控制空氣中聲波的振動，揮動琴弓就能扔出新月型的光炮。他看得目瞪口呆，把手機舉給艾迪看：“我的天，觀衆們對小提琴到底是什麽印象啊？”

艾迪咯咯地笑了：“我覺得挺好的。像火影忍者的氣功一樣——沒聽完我演出，不許走。”

那時他們有一種娛樂活動就是研究影視作品裏的演員到底是不是假拉。這些千奇百怪的假拉視頻，好像所有的導演覺得只要有古典樂的存在就夠了——不管它是不是真實的。布萊特始終想不明白這是爲什麽：他們有錢雇得起年薪千萬的演員明星，卻找不到四個真正的古典樂手拉一曲真正的四重奏。

當今世界，虛假是一種賣點。

在認識艾迪之前的一年裏，布萊特好好地在高中進行著必要的社交活動。他參加同學聚會，被女孩子喜歡，完成功課並考出A，音樂是他的一種本能，他沒有想過其他的事情。小提琴給布萊特帶來了什麽？一道血可以從中緩緩滲出的傷口，在他無法理解自身的情緒的時候像一張他可以肆意塗抹的白紙，他在上面用深色的鉛筆重重畫下一個又一個交曡的圈。他的未來是曖昧不清的，被交曡的圈掩蓋。

布城高中只有管樂團，他和艾迪只能流亡編外。他是唯一一個聽完布萊特拉琴之後會說：“你今天不開心嗎？”的人。

有一天他想起初中時看過的那部電視劇，深夜玩手機時他在網上搜了搜，居然又搜出了那個片段。幾年後再回顧這段戲份，竟然顯得更加庸俗可笑。他把視頻發給艾迪看。

艾迪回復了：“救命啊——大晚上看得我好痛。”

布萊特在床上翻了個身：“痛吧？我初中時候被痛死了，也讓你感受一下。”

“怎麽能這樣？我真搞不懂，請個音樂顧問真的很難嗎？這個劇情也真的太傻了。”

“沒人在乎這種東西。只有古典樂自閉粉絲才關心他們是不是真拉。”

“這不公平。他們對假唱那麽嚴格，卻不願為小提琴上個心？”

他趴在床上打字：“沒人在乎小提琴，你看，我們學校的樂隊連個弦樂部都湊不出來。”

“但是我在乎啊！而且還有你，布萊特，你也在乎吧。”

他盯著黑暗的房間中唯一發光的屏幕，一時不知道該回復什麽。

敲打又刪除了半天，最後他回復：“我不知道。”

他等了很久艾迪的回復，睏意漸漸爬上來直至用盡他最後一絲希望。他下了床，向窗簾之外的世界留下今夜的最後一瞥，那是沉靜的月光溫柔俯瞰著空寂的街。一條流浪狗橫穿過無車的馬路，只有在此時它不用懼怕來往的車流會不會將它帶走。

然後他爬回床上，向自己道一聲晚安——而手機的消息提示又鳴響。

點開冷白色的屏幕，艾迪回復了他：“那我就連你的那一份一起在乎。”

人并不是天然地感受到孤獨的。孤獨是一種很下賤的情感，它要你觸碰過愛，它要你見過過圓滿，它要讓光照在你空蕩蕩的心裏卻沒有溫暖的感覺，那時你才明白孤獨是如何地徹寒，而布萊特該多麽向往火光。這個該死的艾迪陳，他用一點一滴的愛擊碎了布萊特不自知建設起的繭房，他能記住布萊特所有喜歡的奶茶加料配方，聽完並認真贊美他的每一次演奏。大張旗鼓又無辜地闖進布萊特高速運轉的生活，那時他才知道艾迪和他所有的朋友都不一樣——孤獨是這樣的，而愛上一個人又是這樣的。

就是很沒道理。他需要小提琴，但艾迪讓他覺得——他愛。

從結痂的、留下疤痕再次愈合的傷口，到新生的力量。

是小提琴給予他的超能力嗎？還是——愛，沒道理的，鋪天蓋地的光芒四射的愛。他沒有太費勁就認識到自己愛上艾迪陳了，不像其他的同性戀，面對這死般的詛咒時百般地否認自己的本性。他就是在那樣的時刻認識到，哦，就是他了。母親覺得他能好好活著就很好，他想，只是愛，他再沒有什麽可以失去的東西。

如果艾迪陳無法接受他，他可以離開。艾迪為他的演奏注入了他自我反芻之外的東西——一些眷眷地如詩般補全了他的東西，像柴小協一般不停歇地灌溉著他的東西。如果艾迪陳告訴他，他很惡心，他討厭他的行爲，他可以趁早了斷，他會感謝艾迪為他留下的一切回憶，並永遠不記恨艾迪。

布萊特是一個行動者，他以爲自己決絕、冷酷，但他沒想到當他心橫下來終於吻上艾迪時他還是緊張到想要立馬逃走——他不會表達自己，除了琴聲，他不善於任何別的形式的敘述，而他在Navarra裏已經抒盡了他一切的愛意，但還不夠——他要跳出來。所以他只能用最原始的方式去說愛，他用一個孤注一擲的吻終結他難以自持的混亂。

他打賭，他想過一萬種糟糕又不幸的結局，卻從未想過艾迪真的會回應他。

艾迪回吻了他，如此熱烈。

小提琴的魔法。

* * *

七點，雨聲漸漸小下去，再然後便是直接停歇。現在是一年中白晝最長的時候，布萊特再次看了看窗外，竟然在散開的雲層中重新見到了今日的太陽。颱風天過后的天空格外乾净，澄亮的霞光像破碎的橙，他在遠離地平綫的空中看到了一顆星星。

艾迪說：“這次颱風走得好快啊。”

“嗯。”布萊特打開窗向樓下看去，遺憾地發現樓下的垃圾桶被風吹倒了，垃圾散了一地。鴿子早已不見了，有行人慢慢跋涉過一片狼藉的街道，路口的一棵行道樹倒伏在地上，樣貌慘烈。

“走得快，意味著有人明天要工作。”

蘋果已經吃完了，艾迪在剪的片子也渲染完成了，今天剩餘的時間拿來浪費將正好。他開始在茶几地下翻游戲機的收藏：天堂全明星？水管工碰碰車？他喜歡這個。上次他拉了個水管工碰碰車的主題曲，艾迪在中間用小提琴模仿吃到金幣的叮叮提示音，他簡直笑死在艾迪的攝像機裏。小提琴真是一種潛力無窮的樂器，布萊特有時覺得他們能夠用小提琴創造一種全新的語言——愛與遺憾、歡樂與悲傷、游戲的暗號與童年的秘密，全藏在小小的兩把小提琴中。許多他們錄下的視頻裏他們從頭到尾不説一句話——這樣也更安全，直到觀衆評論問：他們在笑什麽東西？他們才意識到需要向外人解釋他們的隱秘咒語。

“我不管。”布萊特抽出一張碟，朝沙發上一躺，“游戲之夜！”

艾迪從沙發上彈起來：“來，決鬥開始了嗎？偉大的中提琴之神庇佑我啊，我是不會認輸的。”

“那我就召喚神童之神庇佑我，主啊——”

在這間小小的、屬於他們的公寓裏，因爲一些未知的力量或是奇跡一樣的東西，他們好像永遠年輕。

* * *

結果他們睡得太晚，但布萊特仍舊在早七點時被鬧鐘叫起床。他從床上爬起來，隔床的艾迪頭還悶在被子裏，只有頭頂露在外面，像一隻埋沒的蘿蔔。隔著被子，底下的人帶著沒睡醒的嗓音喊：“早起的人真可憐。”

布萊特不甘示弱，唱起歌來：“懶艾迪，臭艾迪，太陽曬頭頂還睡得像蘿蔔。”

“嘿！我又不去樂團。”艾迪沒有探頭，但從被子裏伸出一隻手臂要去打布萊特——真被他打到了。布萊特快速溜進厨房：“我不和賴床的人爭論。”

他姑且算是首席，總該早一點出門。艾迪下午才有室外任務，他烤了四片麵包、泡了兩杯咖啡，自己帶走一半，也不知床上還不打算起來的那人終於要吃早飯的時候會不會冷掉。

從公寓出門走向歌劇院，布萊特覺得自己像是從一個不屬於這個世界的空間中掉了出來，再次被放逐進灰色的城市荒野。有些淤積的垃圾沒有被清除，有些路段的積水還未消退，年年他們都忍受著頻繁的颱風，但沒有一次這座城市的預後有所進步。廣告牌被從高空中吹落，砸碎在地上，在金色的服裝品牌字母碎片下他看到一些深色的痕跡——血。

他停下，用脚尖挑起一塊廣告板。一隻被砸死的貓。

不幸就是這樣一場隨機的搖獎。誰會在下一場風暴中被毫無道理的墜落物奪去生命，誰也無從知曉。唯一所知的，就是當下你還姑且幸運，你仍舊站在生者的一側。

他沒空為一隻貓善後，只得在心中為貓禱告。好貓貓，愿天堂有無盡的妙鮮包——它是野貓？它吃妙鮮包嗎？

他都不知道那是只公貓還是母貓。

他總算到了劇院，來得足夠早，前廳裏只有坐臺的問詢員。他在給譜機前輸入自己的ID，準備領取當日的樂譜。現在對樂譜的管控非常嚴格，除了市面上被批准可自行購買的譜集，樂團的總譜總是在排練早上給到每個成員，在結束時統一收回。這機器用的油墨只能維持一天，所以偷偷帶回去也毫無價值，不如好好回收。

他們今天該領到柴小協，首都的小提琴手今天該來與他們共同排練。等了半天，機器緩緩吐出了他的譜。

布萊特拿起一看，還是肖七——這不是前天的部分嗎？

他開始在給譜機的屏幕上查詢，機器上今日的練習計劃寫的是是肖七——這沒道理，他們排練群裏的計劃電子表上標的是柴小協。

因爲要協調獨奏傢，這種事不能搞錯。站在冷清的廳堂裏，他開始給樂團經理打電話：“經理，給譜機壞了嗎？還是群裏的計劃表格標錯了？今天該是柴小協了，但它還是給我肖七的譜。”

“哦，布萊特，早上好。……機器沒坏——呃，怎麽說呢，昨天臨時下的通知……”

“什麽通知？”

“臨時下的通知……就是，柴可夫斯基不能演，他們要換。”

“什麽？”布萊特的聲音不自覺地提高了：“柴可夫斯基不能演？爲什麽——憑什麽？”

“就是，上級認爲……柴可夫斯基個人生活有傷風化。以後一級樂團的公共演出都……不許了。不只是柴可夫斯基，還有……舒伯特、肖邦。還有亨德爾。昨天剛出的文件，還沒來得及決定換什麽……”

“什麽是有傷風化？柴可夫斯基？！”布萊特怒不可遏地向手機咆哮起來，“開玩笑吧？舒伯特——怎麽不砍帕格尼尼？莫扎特？柴可夫斯基算什麽有傷風化？！”

“布萊特，你朝我發火沒有任何用處。”電話那頭的男人在喘氣，“你知道，一切同性戀作家的藝術作品都會被封禁的——你該慶幸他們并沒有封禁這些名家……只是禁止樂團公共演出而已。我再説一次，布萊特，你對我發火沒有任何用處。我不是規則的制定者，我只是執行者。”

你是執行者，你也是他們的幫凶。這句話布萊特沒有説出來——他幾乎説出來了，但是他感覺到了目光的重量。他的大喊大叫已經引起問詢台那些員工的注意了，還有保安——或許還有劇院的監控，他不知道方才的一切被多少人目睹。

“……抱歉。”

他展開手中的肖斯塔科維奇第七交響曲一提部分譜，發現已捋不平方才被他手上猛然加重的力道攢出的皺紋。“那麽序曲和協奏曲會換成什麽？通知過獨奏傢了嗎？”

“初步預計是換成貝多芬，我們通知過了，他會推遲到下周再來。”

“好的。”

他捏著手機，面前是發出幾不可聞的轟鳴的、微微發燙的給譜機，那上面的日程計劃表中已經永遠失去了柴可夫斯基，失去了柴小協那以無盡的溫柔長久地撫慰著黑夜中孤獨孩子心靈的旋律。布萊特挂掉電話，跨入寂靜無人的音樂廳，輕輕捧出他的小提琴，開始排練前屬於他自己的練習。


	11. Op.11 李斯特

艾迪的父母從安城打電話來問他近況如何，他含糊地回答：“還可以吧。”

找工作了嗎？——還沒有。

打算做什麽？——目前在跑現場。

你還和布萊特住在一起？——對，房租便宜。

他高中的時候和朋友玩過一些有關視頻的東西。曾經他們學校有藝術節微電影大賽，他也參與了攝製。那時候他們沒什麽好的設備，只有穩定器和手機。他對穩定器的工作原理着了迷，中午時跑到操場上去做實驗。

“看著我，布萊特。”

布萊特順從地站著。他開始搖晃他的手柄，但無論他如何劇烈地擺動手，布萊特始終在他的屏幕中央，被淺藍色的對焦框框起。

一處候鳥回歸的遷徙地，一個無限回歸的靶心。

當他在雲中工作室舉起暫借的相機朝向布萊特的時候，高中時的感覺又回來了。他透過層層的鏡頭、光學折射與數碼變換看向布萊特，而布萊特注意到他在攝影，迅速抽動了一下嘴角，表明自己在笑。

“說個‘你好’吧，來測試下設備。”

“你——好。”

布萊特齜起牙，像機器人一樣對著他的鏡頭説話。艾迪把這些全部錄了下來，再重放一邊：可以，麥克風沒有問題。

編輯桑教了他很多剪輯的技巧，音軌降噪、畫幅切分、遮罩變換，不愧是專業的工作者，他努力理解著編輯桑在他電腦上飛速使用的快捷鍵。布萊特指著他肩托落下去的部分，說：“這段不要了吧？”

“不！不，留著。”編輯桑迅速把這段插曲切下來，“觀衆喜歡看這個。”

在這個時代運行社交媒體賬號并不輕鬆，條例太多、禁忌太難以理解。他第一次上傳他與布萊特的翻錄作品視頻，勉强覺得自己的初試水還算過得去，但兩天後他們再去雲中時編輯桑告誡艾迪：拍到了墻上的琴譜，要剪掉。他很奇怪，帕格尼尼有什麽問題嗎？

因爲那是我們自己印刷的譜子，誰也不敢説會不會真的有人別有用心。

他花了很多精力在這上面。爲了尋找演出剪輯參考，艾迪重新開始研究影視作品中對小提琴的表現手法。曾經在高中他和布萊特熱衷於拆穿導演的假拉戲法，而現在他們也讓步了。世界沉迷粉飾、沉迷包裝、總是要借來古典樂打上一層優雅高級的底子。坦白説，艾迪仍舊討厭這種虛假，但真實本就多難得，他雖敏感，也不想讓自己過得太憤世嫉俗地痛苦。

再一次，他翻到高中和布萊特看過的那部電視劇。放下對替身演奏與廉價光污染特效的苛刻，他竟然覺得這部電視劇還拍得不錯。導演一定是採訪過真正的古典音樂演奏者了——他們的生涯大體正是如片中所述：你抱著一個做了一生的獨奏家的夢，卻二十年來都停留在原地、坐在一提的最後一排，艷羡比你年輕得多的演奏家來了又走。

他們用了替身，對。但女主演盡力了，不是嗎？她甚至真的會拉幾個音，已經超過百分之八十她的同行了。

他甚至欣賞起導演聰明的剪輯手法。他們絕不會在演出時給出女主角手部指法的關鍵鏡頭，也不會精細拍攝她的弓法究竟配不配得上小提琴鬼才的名聲。

瑕疵的部分，留在鏡頭之外就行了。

可能劇情真的挺好看的，艾迪連著看了好多集。到第五集的時候，那個女孩站在客廳裏，大哭著向想要勸説她改行的家人咆哮：音樂是我的事業，我不能接受你們阻止我的事業。

他咽了口口水。女孩已經進入了一種歇斯底裏的狀態，她的眼睛通紅，而她那不可控制的、新生的超能力撼動著整座房子。他暫停的那一幀中，吊燈搖搖晃晃，幾乎墜落。

原來那時他還沒有和父母爲了要去讀音樂吵架啊，他想。他還沒有親吻過布萊特，他還沒有因爲母親義正言辭要求他考上醫學院而在晚上憤憤離家出走，母親還沒有因爲他摔碎了一桌的餐盤，他還沒有見過父親那幾近失望又無可奈何般的眼神。原來這部電視劇這樣地接近真實，而當時他們那麽年輕，竟然也相信他們能共同成爲獨奏傢在世界的舞臺上擁抱彼此。他們不懂艱難，不懂奔赴音樂之路是怎樣一種真實的痛楚。

* * *

颱風過後的那天，艾迪一直拖拉到中午才起床。他一邊刷牙一邊翻著他的收件箱，發現上午十點，文藝廳給訂閲用戶群發了新版的公演限制通告。

不知道爲什麽，他不想立即點開查看。他洗了臉，晾好毛巾，整理好床鋪，幹完了所有他能幹的家務事。然後他才走到餐廳，發現桌上留著布萊特早上準備的咖啡和麵包已經冷了。懶得再開微波爐，他把麵包撕開蘸到冷咖啡裏，騰出左手點開那條通告。

> 《有關不良影響文藝工作者作品限制公演的通告（16號）》
> 
> 為維持社會風氣優良、公民精神文明家園健康，據文藝廳道德辦公室專家組合理評估，現將試行文藝作品限制公演適用範圍擴大，具體增補名單與作品名錄及限制範圍附于通告附表，并于文藝廳道德辦公室官方網站進行公示。各級持有資質的公共文藝團體可對照《有關不良影響文藝工作者作品限制公演的通告（16號）-附表》調整公共集會演出工作内容。
> 
> 自《有關不良影響文藝工作者作品限制公演-草案》試行以來，文藝廳道德辦公室致力於積極净化公民文藝演出環境，樹立正確、正當的價值意識，取得了比較良好的工作成效。同時，文藝廳道德辦公室將始終歡迎群衆對不良文藝工作者及作品的合理舉報，鼓勵自上而下及自下而上共同建設和諧精神文明家園。
> 
> 文藝廳道德辦公室 按

每次通告的文字都是一樣的，只有分級限演名單越來越長、越來越繁複。他在名單新增的限制公演作品中尋找，怎麽也沒有想到他會在那之中看見熟悉的——他們可親可愛的古典音樂家們。

“柴可夫斯基：限制公演——理由：作曲人違反倫理道德法第十三條-性變態：同性戀。”

這太誇張了。布萊特他們不還是——不還在排練柴小協嗎？怎麽——怎麽能這樣？他迅速看了眼時間：十二點。通告發佈的時間是上午十點。布萊特應當在午休，他打電話給布萊特：“你看到了嗎？十六號通告？！”

“……我看到了。”他在背景中聽見嘈雜的金屬碰撞聲。布萊特在離開音樂廳。

“那你們還排什麽？”

“我們今天重新排肖七。他們會……換曲。經理說他們會換曲，可能換成貝多芬。我不知道。明天我們要上交所有的排練譜，新的排練譜會發下來。”

“……”

他竟也不知道要答復什麽。一種無聲的窒悶橫桓在通訊的細弱電流聲之中，令他失去了組織語言的能力。

艾迪聽見電話那頭的布萊特深吸一口氣，像是要為他的決定下足了決心一樣：

“艾迪。這次演出結束後我想辭職。”

“⋯⋯為什麼？因爲這個？”

“因爲這個。”他想了很久，又說，“因爲很多這樣的事。”

艾迪愣愣地說，好。

“你媽知道了會不會很難過？你把這麽好的工作給辭掉了。”

“這是我想做的事，艾迪。我想和你全職做視頻。我不想在樂團了，就是這樣。”

* * *

艾迪問編輯桑地下室有沒有保存柴可夫斯基作品的譜，她搖搖頭說沒有，她說他們從沒想過他們會拿這麽久以前的死人開刀。她說裴在聯係國外認識的人，詢問能不能拿到出版的樂譜，但是希望很小，印刷品現在越來越難入境。

其實他們還是能聽到音樂。視頻網站上還有布城交響樂團在新年音樂會上演奏柴可夫斯基第三號交響曲的錄像，流媒體平臺裏還有演奏家的柴可夫斯基作品專輯——這些音樂并不像許多他們在雲中地下室保存的作品那樣，徹底地消失在陽光照耀的地方。可是那是古典樂啊——古典樂有一半的靈魂在演奏者手中，這些古老的音樂正是被演奏者重新喚醒，才得以生存至今、始終長青。

他離開傢的時候，艾迪的母親對他説：還好你喜歡的是經典的……古典樂。比較安全。

不像你的姐姐……讓我們那麽擔心。

現在艾迪徹底明白了。沒有一種藝術是徹底安全的，只要他們想要尋找罪名。

一週後的一天傍晚，布萊特回到公寓，告訴他他已經向經理提交了辭呈。他說他沒道理做一個首席替補，所有人都知道納迪恩不會再回來了，但他們不想承認，他不想做一個已死之人的替身。經理勸了他很久，他仍執意要走，最後經理屈服了：至少把峰會演出做好，他們負不起失敗的風險。

他說這些話時顯得那麽輕鬆，好像終於卸掉了長久壓在他頭頂的鉛。艾迪承認他向往布萊特的果斷，他自覺是重症選擇困難症，在逛超市的時候問無數次“布萊特，我們買哪種牛奶？”“你覺得哪種洗髮水更好？”，而布萊特永遠是那個一眨眼就把東西挑選完畢的人。布萊特十二年級的時候突然向他宣佈：我要去布城，去昆山音樂學院。我要讀小提琴，我想做獨奏傢。在那之前艾迪從沒認真地想過這個問題，甚至在那之後，他始終也在猶豫。他沒想到，音樂原來對他那麽重要以至於他真的無法忍受一個醫學院的未來，他知道布萊特的母親也希望他去學醫——但是布萊特說，我不要，我要學小提琴。

是他影響著布萊特做出改變的決定，還是布萊特影響著他令他也賭上親情的代價奔赴布城？他想是他們共同影響著對方。他決定不走樂團生涯路綫與布萊特的辭職也像是這樣，他們是兩條交織的綫擰成的纜繩，早已把兩種命運過成了一生。

艾迪說，今晚吃完飯去河邊走走好不好。

好。

他們再一次乘上公交車去到河邊。艾迪想起上一次他們來到這裏的時候見到的鋼琴家，而如今平臺是空的。天氣越來越熱，接近河口的地方吹來稍帶清涼的海風，才些微帶走燥熱的感覺。他停下，在欄杆上用手臂撐起自己的上半身向外看去。暮色裏河面如此寬闊，好似一片自由的原野，濁色的浪是前赴後繼奔向大海的羊群，而他與布萊特只是時間長河中偶然的過客。

艾迪說：“我⋯⋯在研究他們禁止肖邦和柴可夫斯基的那條通告。”

“嗯？”

“那上面說……禁止樂團公演。禁止提供場所演出，禁止有大型配器演出資質的演出團體演奏。我讀了很久，發現一個漏洞。”

“什麽？”

“他沒有禁止綫上演出！他沒有禁止網絡直播，我反復檢查過了，他完全沒有提到這個事。”

“那也沒有辦法啊。”布萊特反身靠在欄杆上。河面沒有監控探頭，他們的討論聲消解在風中，他們是安全的。“一旦要演出，就必然要很多人聚集、需要音樂廳場地。沒有這些，沒有辦法直播。”

“我們可以。我們可以用我們的頻道，布萊特。我在試——我在試著改交響譜，其實我已經改了一點了，在上次去雲中打譜的時候——我找了以前的演出視頻，我試了把柴小協第一樂章的前五分鐘前半部分。可以把交響譜改到一把小提琴上——是真的。”

“你的意思是——”布萊特轉過頭來，難以置信，“你的意思是，你把柴小協的樂團部分改了——改成——”

“對！這真的是可行的。我覺得真的可以做到。”艾迪有些激動，“只需要我們兩個人，我們真的可以綫上直播柴小協。我可以改譜，這不違反條例，我們可以一人拉獨奏部分一人拉樂團——我覺得這真的可行！……你覺得呢，布萊特？”

“我的天啊。我想誇你，但你不會又像狗一樣在大街上發瘋吧？”

“呃——”

“做吧。我們一起做。”

河面翻騰起浪，夜色降臨時，曠野裏滿是隔岸燈火。

* * *

正式演出的那天，艾迪在電視上觀看布城交響樂團的電視轉播。天氣那麽熱，整個樂團仍穿戴整齊。儘管被縮得小，他仍能辨認出是布萊特坐在首席的位子上。指揮從舞臺右側登臺，全體起立，首席與指揮向臺下觀衆鞠躬。

他不知道其他人觀看這場演出會想到什麽。沒有特寫機位，他只能勉强看到一個小小的布萊特，在整個交響樂團的前方舉起弓，像是音樂的引路人。

他們公寓的電視機色彩顯示並不好，偶爾有噪音摻雜入抖動的畫面。指揮開始舉手。一、二、三、四，李斯特《前奏曲》。溫柔的起筆，溫柔的行進，揚聲器並不算清晰，但是他從中聽得到溫度、聽得到人在人生中的試探與向自身的質詢。

大學裏，爲了排《前奏曲》，他們去買過李斯特的譜，扉頁上印著拉馬丁的詩。他還記得，在他們期末縂排時，聲樂部的女生走向聚光燈中，輕輕地朗誦那段詩。那是只有在古典樂的時代的詩人能夠寫出的文字，可他心中卻激起無盡的顫慄：

“我們的一生，不就是由死神敲出頭一個莊嚴音符的無名之歌的一系列前奏嗎？愛情是每一顆心最向往的曙光，暴風雨猛烈的沖擊驅散了青春的幻想，它那致命的雷電毀滅了神聖的祭壇。可是，最初感到的愉悅與歡樂不受到暴風雨的幹擾的那種命運在哪裏呢？有沒有這樣一顆遭受過殘酷折磨的心靈，當暴風雨一過去，而它卻不從田園生活的寧靜中去尋找撫慰呢？

然而，看來人們很少會長久安於昔日投人大自然懷抱時所獲得的那種溫柔與平靜。當那號角發出第壹聲召喚，他就飛奔歸隊，走向任何戰場，只有在鬥爭中他才能充分意識到自己，充分發揮自己的力量。”

多麽美的樂曲啊。澎湃的銅號與定音鼓加入了弦樂組詩般的走向，小調轉向光明大調，最終定格在號響之中。他看到布萊特輕輕拭去額上的汗水。觀衆鼓掌，獨奏傢上臺，貝多芬小提琴協奏曲開始。

一種悵然的感覺無端留在艾迪的心裏，他再試著在舞臺上尋找布萊特。音樂持續行進，但總會走向終末。他從高中時起愛著的、用鏡頭小心收納在相機中的人，此刻在這方小小的電視屏幕中在離他如此遙遠的地方演奏著，即將奏完他樂團職業生涯的最後一曲。他們曾經以爲自己可以成爲獨奏傢，但命運的河流如此湍急啊——他們的小船被推向了他們從未想象到過的方向。

結束時，他看到他們——那些重要的人、偉大的人上臺與指揮握手，與布萊特握手。他們合影，他看到布萊特與他們一起微笑，然後他們下臺，逐漸散場。然後屏幕被切掉，布萊特徹底消失，他才關上電視。

他從未感到這間公寓如此地寂靜。


	12. Op.12 西貝柳斯

説不上來突然辭掉工作是一種什麽樣的感受。那個在街口賣氣球的男人突然就不再做生意了，經營了二十年的書店有一天就這樣悄悄歇業了。你隔壁的鄰居練習了五年鋼琴，磕磕絆絆，總也學不好，有一天突然就再也聽不到晚六點之後的練習，改天你在樓下看到搬家公司的卡車，後艙裏靜靜立著一架立式鋼琴。

就是在人生的一個閃光的瞬間、一個呼吸的當口，肥皂泡輕輕掙脫自身又破裂在虹彩中的時候，會突然想要停止、想要逃離。突然間發覺一切都在高速地向上升起，再一眨眼，原來是自身在直直墜落，沉沒入寂靜的湖底。

只是累了。

只是覺得，受夠了。

布萊特會説夏天是他最討厭的季節。他討厭汗流浹背走在熾熱的陽光下的感覺，討厭劈頭蓋臉的焦灼空氣，每每在他從室内走向室外時將他擊倒。

官方安排巴士送樂團成員回到市中心。他坐在第一排的位子上，沒有與任何人交流。車輛從因禁行而極度空曠的大路上一路駛入市區，車廂内靜悄悄的，大家都在補覺。布萊特看向窗外，是湛藍得毫無道理的夏日晴空——爲了峰會順利進行他們一定動用了科技手段——他想起他與樂團的告別。一個簡短的、低調的告別。他買了花送給他的朋友們，隨後注銷了他的樂團賬號。

* * *

艾迪說他該給布萊特錄一期特別的視頻，布萊特說我說什麽呢？艾迪說，不知道，但就是——總該紀念一下的感覺。

他們的頻道兩個月了，一開始不溫不火，一個月也拉攏了五萬粉絲。到了艾迪發了模仿琳迪·斯特林的那期，居然引起了一陣小潮流。一周裏他們破了十萬粉絲大關，到了布萊特辭職的時候，幾乎接近三十萬。

他們不常在公寓裏錄像，公寓裏光綫不太好，借雲中的房間更經濟。但既然布萊特決定和他專職做視頻，他們就去好好買了燈具，換了新的攝像頭、麥克風。

艾迪自我介紹，說：“大家好，我是——做視頻的艾迪陳。”

布萊特說：“大家好，我是曾經也真的是職業小提琴手但是玩不動了的布萊特楊。”

他喜歡在艾迪身邊自由地笑的感覺，喜歡在錄製時那些無心的錯誤會以意想不到的方式重新進入視頻，喜歡流動的時間表，喜歡在晚上一條一條讀過粉絲的評論。一開始他們的壓力很大——害怕失敗，害怕這種模式不可行。但是他們做下來了。

布萊特覺得這是因爲他們彌補了大家心中一種角色的空缺。他們在做一些許多藝術家不敢做又太想做的事情，他們要古典樂重新活著，不是像行走的化石，而是像真正的、鮮活的、自由的人般地活著。

艾迪說，等我們到四十萬粉的時候就開直播吧。我們想直播拉柴小協——兩個人，拉滿整個樂團。雲中工作室在那天晚上悄悄地轉發了他們的動態，像一種不做聲的支持。老歐拉夫聽到他們的想法，快樂地笑起來。他説，我來幫你們找。在龐大的雲中地下室藏書館裏，他們竟然真的找到柴可夫斯基零散的樂譜。沒有完整的部分，東一份西一份，他們把譜帶回家，對照著舊演出視頻在茶几上拼拼凑凑，像是藉著古老的星盤拼出一整個星空。

三十五萬粉之後的日子他們每天都過得緊張。有時誇張，一天漲了七八千粉，有時平平無奇，一天幾百。他們在家裏練習，艾迪執意要讓布萊特拉獨奏部分。他説，柴可夫斯基是屬於你的，你該拉獨奏。

好吧——好吧，那等八十萬的時候，你拉西貝柳斯，我伴奏。

好，我的獨奏傢。不過那真的好久遠啊……八十萬，什麽時候才會達到呢？

三十九萬的那天他們做完了所有的準備工作。説不上來突然的對於故鄉的衝動來源何方，但是布萊特突然説：我們回安城看一次吧。

回家？

對。

於是他們去坐火車。城市的風景逐漸過渡向無人的鄉野，再是零散的市郊。在布城旅居的四年他們也分別單獨回去過，但從未一起回去。先是因爲學業、再是因爲工作，他們的時間表總是沒法很好地契合。

一下車，布萊特就知道——他們回來了。安城的夏季空氣是他永無法忘卻的味道，他們行走在瀝青路面上，感到鞋底的滾燙。安城火車站這麽多年幾乎沒有變化，艾迪與布萊特出了站，面向城市，幾乎茫然——他們該先去哪裏？

布萊特說：“先去我家看看？”

於是他們沿著彎彎小路走向童年的小房子，走過磨損太久的門前石板路和業已荒蕪的花園。布萊特在錢包裏找著，掏出他黃銅色的鑰匙——這一次他找得很快。

他們打開門，屋子裏靜悄悄的。布萊特的母親一個人住，現在似乎還沒有回家。桌上的花瓶裏裝著一半的水，插著幾把簡單的馬蹄蓮，墻紙偶有翹起的角，但懸挂著的相框與獎狀仍舊一塵不染——有人住在這裏，這裏還有生活的氣息。客廳角落的常青樹仍是照常的鮮亮，比布萊特記憶中更高了些。

艾迪走到相框墻前去看。那上面有布萊特母親年輕時的照片，他從之上看見了布萊特眉眼的痕跡。她也是下垂的眼角，沉靜地站在汎黃的相片中，顯得竟有些超凡脫俗。墻上理所當然地沒有布萊特父親的影子，只有母親與布萊特，還有些其餘他不太認識的家庭成員——除了一張。

他很意外，點著照片對布萊特說：“這裏怎麽有我？”

布萊特也很意外。他凑過來看，那是他們高中的照片，他們穿著體育課的運動服坐在高中的足球場上，背景裏有人在丟色彩斑斕的飛盤，艾迪好像要去撓布萊特的癢癢。那時布萊特還戴著銀色的無框眼鏡，笑得好像眼鏡要掉下來。他們體育都不算好，但那天是運動會，所以他們也去享受了春天。

“你還記得這張照片是誰拍的嗎？”

“不記得了——哦，等等，我想起來了。是你隔壁班的那個同學。我不記得叫什麽了……奧利弗？”

“啊，是他啊。奧利弗·斯科特。”

“他還挺有趣的，當時他教了我一點攝像的知識。你們畢業後還有聯絡嗎？”

布萊特認真想了想，沒有。他模糊地記得奧利佛是個縂顯得有些憂鬱的同學，樸素、乾净，不太喜歡張揚，別的怎麽也想不起來了。曾經他們和奧利佛的關係好像還不錯，但和所有他們高中舊友一樣，艾迪和布萊特執意走了條與所有人分道揚鑣的路，從此他們與過去失去了聯絡。在這個時代學音樂就是這樣，人生會越過越窄。

前門響了，他們聽見鑰匙在鎖孔裏轉動的聲音，隨後是布萊特的母親，手裏提著袋新鮮的蔬菜。她在看到布萊特和艾迪的一刹那眼睛就亮起來了：“啊！你們回來了。還有艾迪？我很久沒見到你了……你又長高了。”

她簡直過分熱情，要請他們坐下，問艾迪留不留下來吃個午飯。艾迪想了想，答應了。下午他們想去艾迪傢看看，會出門，布萊特晚上會回來。布萊特的母親問他們吃不吃酸奶，又給他們切了盤水果。艾迪有些招架不住，悄悄地和布萊特說：“你媽和以前一模一樣啊。我們以前在房間裏打游戲的時候她也是這樣……突然進來，拿著吃的。”

“哈哈，也挺好的。”布萊特盯著客廳裏的常青樹。這間房子像是停滯在了他的過去裏，母親仿佛始終恪守著相同的人生日常，除了她漸漸老去。

* * *

下午他們出了布萊特的房子向艾迪家裏走去。半路上，他們經過了曾經的高中。布萊特很驚訝：“天啊，那間奶茶鋪還開著。”

“我上次回來的時候就看到了。”他們向小小的店鋪走去。招牌被翻新過，雇員也換了，但菜單幾乎沒有增減。來都來了，布萊特問：“你喝什麽？”

“照常咯。”

“好，兩杯黑糖珍珠半奶，一杯三分糖，一杯全糖，去冰。”

艾迪對奶茶店員說謝謝。他們一人一杯抱著奶茶，艾迪提議：“要不要去學校裏看看？”

“也行。”

學校在假期，保安看了他們一眼，沒多説話就把他們放進去了。

布萊特說：“他好隨意啊。我們怎麽就直接進來了？”

“因爲我們是男高中生同性戀啊。”

“哈？”

艾迪在空蕩蕩的教室裏狂笑，整座樓都是寂靜的，布萊特把手舉起：“你笑得都有回聲了。”

於是艾迪停下。他確實聼到了短暫的幾秒回聲，好像還有孩子在樓裏上上下下，他們并不是唯一到訪的游客。他們的脚步聲在走廊裏格外響亮，有時一陣穿堂風吹過，玻璃窗無端開啓，竟然有些恐怖。但發覺了緣由后，他們又一起笑起來。

從學校後門出去時他們的奶茶喝了一半。外面很熱，奶茶已經不涼了。

就連學校後的這片地方也被時間遺忘了，這片山丘與荒原。艾迪興奮地一路小跑到山頂，這是沒有被城市建設蠶食的净土，高及半人的草竟然一如往常。布萊特在他身後慢慢趕上來。他指著前方的灌木叢說：“你看，那種樹。布城沒有這種樹。”

好矮好矮的樹，貼伏著地面生長，像是畏懼頭頂氣勢洶洶的陽光。他知道，在這樣的灌木叢中掏摸尋找，可以找到陳年的漿果、金黃的葉。幸運的時候，有青藍色殼的鳥蛋，有嘰嘰喳喳的雛鳥。他還記得如何用琴去模仿鳥鳴的聲音，鳥兒會回應他的吟唱。

萬里無云，卻不炎熱，因爲有風。艾迪乾脆躺下來，布萊特坐著。他們把包扔在身後，此刻他們誰也不是，只是與世無爭的兩個孩子。音樂很遙遠，在城市的另一端，在被他們抛棄的歌劇院裏；音樂又好近好近，像并不清澈的風鼓過他們的肋下，充盈了他們整個的靈魂。

“你還記得納瓦拉嗎？”

“怎麽可能忘掉啊。”

艾迪把手枕在腦後，眯起眼睛望向天空。太藍了，卻是真實的藍、童年的藍。布城的天空總是半晦半明。記憶裏安城的夏天只是張牙舞爪地熱，他沒有想到多年以後儅他們真的開始回溯過往，這他們永遠失去的夏日竟然也如此令人悲傷地迷人。在失眠的夜裏，他偶爾會懷疑自己是不是做出了錯誤的選擇，會想起曾經高中自由生長的日子，想起他怎麽做出使他至此的決定。他扳動鐵軌的閘道，列車便向著他選擇的方向行駛。在布城的夜晚，使他最終平靜下來的，只有布萊特夢中深深淺淺的呼吸。

* * *

後來他們去了艾迪家。很久以後布萊特再次看到艾迪的父母，竟然不太知道要怎麽打招呼。

“陳阿姨好，陳叔叔好。”

他們把鞋脫在外面，兩名小提琴家被引進了屋。布萊特覺得艾迪的母親和父親看上去都蒼老了很多。他們似乎仍舊歡迎布萊特，但艾迪的母親的視綫裏似乎飽蘸了太多的哀傷。曾經布萊特還很喜歡來艾迪家玩，他們家的房子比布萊特家大，成員也更多，總是顯得更熱鬧些。艾迪的父母並不太懂音樂，但是他們允許布萊特在他們家和艾迪一起練習——布萊特家常常是沉默的。在那裏，音樂會撞破一個痛苦的秘密。

她母親不再説，練習室空調已經開起來了，布萊特來得正好。她只是站在那裏，看著他的兒子與他兒子的友人。布萊特不知道她知不知道他與艾迪的真實關係，艾迪說，他從沒真正和他父母坦白過，但他覺得他們都猜到了。

他坐在那裏，覺得有些尷尬，甚至有些負罪。艾迪說，上樓看看吧。

於是他們上樓。他們走過艾迪的臥室，艾迪曾經的練習室。艾迪推開了第三扇門，裏面空蕩蕩的，有一個空了的書櫃，一張用舊了的桌子，還有一架鋼琴。

布萊特説：“這是——”

“對，這是貝勒的房間。”

窗戶是緊閉的，房間是久經緊閉的房間的氣味。布萊特用手指輕輕掃過書架，木質紋路上有一層淺淺的浮塵。他突然意識到爲什麽書架是空的——那些人來的時候一定是把貝勒的所有東西都帶走了，徒留一具空殼立在這裏。

一座空棺。

布萊特轉過頭去看艾迪，他輕輕觸碰了鋼琴，似是要打開琴蓋，終是沒有。他問：“你還好嗎，艾迪？”

艾迪沒有説話，只是點點頭。他們沒有帶走姐姐的樂器，許是太龐大了吧。他想象貝勒曾在這裏練習肖邦的時候，琴聲會回響在整棟建築裏。他很想彈琴，很想復現貝勒在琴上的旋律，但是他好像又不敢這麽做——他記得父母悲傷的眼神。這間房間被他們封存在這裏，再聽見女兒的琴聲對他們來説好像太殘忍，他們已經太心碎。

* * *

最後他們重又走回大街上。他們沒有打算和艾迪的父母一起吃晚飯。在艾迪家裏布萊特幾乎不敢喘氣，他甚至有些高興他們終於出來了。但是他又想到未來——總有一天他們會直面這些問題，什麽時候那些潛藏的秘密終究會引發新的崩潰，他不知道、不敢猜。他們終將再一次傷害到他們至親的人，而他無能爲力。

艾迪走在他身邊，說：“我還記得那家餐廳。叫‘莫扎特’。就在那裏吃晚飯吧。”

“啊……那個到處是巴赫譜子的‘莫扎特’餐廳。還開著？”

“我來的路上好像看到了。其實也沒太不對，莫扎特受了很多巴赫的影響？”

“我覺得他們的老闆不知道這種東西，他們是真的在亂買陳設品。”

他們進入餐廳，開始點菜。菜單上寫著“牛排配蔬菜色拉”，這讓艾迪提起興趣——他想吃點素的。但沒想到的是，端上來的盤子裏只有一片炸過的蔬菜葉子。

“一片蔬菜也叫色拉啊？”

“哈哈哈，算了，凑合凑合吧。都是生意人。”

布萊特嘴裏塞著肉，聲音含糊。他在刷手機，他們一天與世隔絕，什麽消息都沒查看。

點開他們頻道的首頁，布萊特驚詫地揚起眉毛：“嘿，艾迪，你看，我們已經到了！”

“到了？什麽？”艾迪接過手機，看見“雙琴俠”頻道粉絲計數上標著：四十點一萬。

“天哪，破四十萬的時候我們都沒看到。”他開始看——粉絲的評論開始熱鬧起來了，“居然就這麽過了……真的，居然過了。我們真的要開始了。我們真的——真的要開始了。柴小協！”他反復地說著，好像難以置信。儘管他們很清楚這一天終將到來，他們也准備了如此之久，可是——還是很意外。艾迪握住布萊特在餐桌上的手，再一次用力地說：“我們要直播柴小協了！”

布萊特突然分外緊張起來。他們的直播項目真的啓動了嗎？他真的要——他們真的最終走到了這裏、一個反叛的前夜嗎？

“太快了，我感覺我還沒準備好。”布萊特局促地笑了一下，“我的獨奏部分還很不熟練，還得練習。這也太突然了吧。”

“我覺得這是好事。”艾迪很認真地說，“我們在這裏收到了消息——我可能有點迷信。但是，真奇妙啊……在我們在安城的時候破了四十萬。”

他始終沒有放開布萊特的手，餐桌上的廉價蠟燭火苗閃閃，亮在他的眼睛裏。“我們能做到的。我們會做到的。”

於是布萊特掐了掐艾迪的手心，作爲無聲的肯定，然後他們的手離開了彼此，像一切從未發生。服務員沒有經過他們身邊，他們繼續吃完他們的晚飯。那是個瑰麗的夏夜，他們擁有一切的希望。


	13. Op.13 柴可夫斯基

他們從來沒有想到有那麼多人轉發了他們的演出消息。他們宣佈在下周六傍晚七點在他們的視頻頻道直播柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲，布萊特·楊，獨奏部分，艾迪·陳，樂團部分。一開始是雲中工作室的轉發，到那天下午他們媒體艾迪驚訝了：“嘿，你看，陳銳也轉發了我們的演出通知。”

“不可能吧？”布萊特和艾迪剛剛回到他們在布城的公寓。陳銳是極有名的小提琴傢，居然會關注到他們這兩個剛剛起步的年輕演奏者的演出，他們真的很高興。

但是那天晚上他們演出的消息繼續傳播著。希拉里·哈恩、傑妮·傑森——這都是什麽級別的名家啊？她們也轉發了他們的演出消息。布萊特開始在沙發上哀嚎：不，傑妮，我真的很愛傑妮，這太丟人了。艾迪興奮得不行，他繼續刷著動態，再次驚訝起來：“天啊，你們上次合作的那個首都的小提琴傢也轉發了。”

“救命啊，饒了我吧。”布萊特用沙發靠墊把自己的頭埋起來。

裴宇碩的個人號也轉發了他們的動態。他在南方巡演，他們很久沒見過裴了。甚至艾利克斯也轉發了他們的動態，還打電話過來問艾迪：“怎麽回事，你們要綫上拉柴小協？樂團不是兩個人嗎？”

“呵呵，我一個人拉整個樂團部分，牛不牛？”

“好好好，厲害死了。——所以布萊特是獨奏部分？”

“對，——布萊特，你要不要和艾利克斯打電話？他來慰問你了。”

布萊特在臥室大喊：“滾。我快緊張得吐了。”

“你喊得太大聲了，他聼見了。”

“哈哈哈哈，我會來聼的！布萊特聼上去快死了。”

綫上直播前的最後一個晚上，他們最後和編輯桑打電話。編輯桑向他們叮囑了直播功能的一些小細節，最後昂揚地鼓勵他們説：“加油！你們能做到的！”

“對了，真的很謝謝你的技術支持。”艾迪對著免提說。

“嘿嘿，加油哦。我會來看的。”

他把電話挂掉。明日的獨奏傢抱著琴倒在沙發上，像是一灘失去靈魂的樹獺。艾迪踢了布萊特岔開在外面的脚一下：“還活著嗎？”

“我還能活這麽多時間。”布萊特向空中舉起二十四的數字。

艾迪笑了。獨奏部分壓力有多大，他當然清楚。他躺到布萊特的身邊，拍拍他：“我們是一起的，布萊特。”

“靠——你再拍我的肚子，我的晚飯都要吐出來了。”布萊特一骨碌爬起來，“我今晚絕對睡不着。”

“那就不睡了。我也睡不着。”

兩名小提琴傢望向對方，直望到對方閃爍的眼底，望到對方急促的心跳。布萊特向艾迪靠得更緊了些，艾迪也向布萊特靠得更緊了些。今夜除了他們的周身一切都是茫茫的宇宙，而他們是彼此相擁的中子星，無盡地墜入對方，瘋狂旋轉。

* * *

他們正常洗漱，吃了中飯，看了無數次表，時間煎熬地向前挪動。直播七點開始，他們從五點開始連接設備，六點時就開始坐在電腦前等待。

七點，他們把直播間打開。一瞬間，屏幕卡頓了一下，隨後是雪花般的留言。彈幕的刷新速度幾乎把他們嚇壞了——太多了，他們幾乎什麽都看不清。布萊特朝屏幕裏揮揮手，說：“聼得見嗎？”

屏幕裏他與艾迪的影像也向著他們揮手。回復的觀衆開始回復整面的大拇指。艾迪看到了正在觀看的人數：“——我的天啊，三萬五千人？”

“什麽？”布萊特也開始看。數字瘋狂地上升，到了四萬三千。“不是，四萬——真的嗎？”

“真的。四萬。那是接近……四個標準音樂廳的大小。還是五個？”

“啊——”布萊特長吸一口氣，四萬的在綫觀衆啊。他曾經做過首席替補，去過無數的音樂會，怎麽不知道這個數字的分量。三個月之前，他們是互聯網上的無名小卒，而如今有四萬的觀衆在等待他與艾迪演奏柴小協——一首不被允許公演的曲目。他忽然覺得這是一種加之與他們身上的期待，是所有與他們一樣恨、與他們一樣愛的人的衆望所歸。他無法對著鏡頭說更多，而艾迪拿琴弓敲敲他：“開始？”

“好。”

於是艾迪開始在琴上拉出最開始的旋律。

引子結束，他起弓，拉出一段近乎即興的樂句，再慢慢鋪展開第一主題的綿柔漫長。艾迪隨著他的樂勢起伏緊隨他的演奏，與他應和。他們好像不僅僅是在音樂上同調，也是在呼吸中，是在脈搏之中，是在他們無需言語的直覺之中。

布萊特幾乎閉上了眼，隨旋律與記憶指引走向第一樂章光明的收尾，那像是穿越黝黑漫長的隧道一路走到太陽重新升起的地方，而雖不觸碰，他始終知道，有人伴其左右，直至終點。是怎樣一個荒誕頑蠻的時代，能夠拒絕柴可夫斯基這般的無盡悲哀的浪漫？是怎樣一種深刻的殘忍，狠得下心抛棄最優秀、最溫柔、最包容萬物、最溫暖的這樣的音樂，去賤賣著換取一點他們所捏造的和平？

他們沒有停止，沒有留下喘息的時間，沒有在中途再看屏幕。音樂掌控了他們，他們無法停止。

布萊特從沒有這樣拉過柴小協，不，沒有——甚至在他畢業典禮上以最佳畢業生獨奏的時候也沒有。他將音樂懂得更深、更深，當年他在演奏中揉進的是他自己的悲哀與艾迪的悲哀，而在這裏——他們在演繹四萬人的不甘、貝勒的不甘、一切堪堪活在雲中地下室中渴望在陽光下演奏卻終成亡魂的藝術的不甘。無法停止，他們無法停止，在間隙時他們互相看向彼此，交換眼神，繼續演奏，弓上斷了毛，繞在指上掐下再繼續。

他們沉入第二樂章g小調月般的音樂中，更哀傷、更潺潺地敘述，銀白色的記憶從他們身邊滑落。當你專注與演奏時，一切的理性都會在純粹的音樂中扭轉成巨大的感情，熾熱的、凝重的、鋼鐵般執著又水般纖弱的感情——愛。

然後他們像鬥士一樣一路拉到第三樂章的結尾，弓好似他們手中的劍啊，他們在音樂中奔馳。在音樂裏，布萊特與艾迪奔跑得一樣快、一樣有力。他們年輕，他們有無盡的希望。他們偶爾哀傷，但旋律再次上行，於是他們再次上升。他們都知道他們已經拉錯了幾個音，漏掉了幾個小節，有些地方音準并不標準，但是他們仍然奔馳、不停奔馳，而音樂不止息、怎麽也不止息，拒絕止息。

“艾迪，你是要站在原野上為世界演奏的人。”

那樣輝煌的結尾啊，他們在十六分音符構成的階梯上一路向上，最終戛然而止在一個餘音嘹亮的結尾。他們做到貝勒説的話了。他們為愛演奏。為他們與彼此的愛，為所有逝去的自由的愛，為世間所有坦坦蕩蕩降臨世間卻不得張揚的愛，他們演奏。

世界在此諦聽他們的呐喊。

現實一點一點慢慢重新回到他們身邊，艾迪才發現他很渴。他的手上全是汗，而布萊特向他伸出手讓他仔細聆聽：“你聼到了嗎？我們的鄰居在鼓掌。”

他聼到了。排練時他們還擔心會打擾到他們公寓其他住戶的休息，總是挑下午到傍晚的嘈雜時間練習。但是——他們未曾謀面的許多人，他們只有在新年時會往來的鄰居，隔著一道墻，在爲他們鼓掌。

艾迪躬下身終於想起來去看電腦屏幕。“你看，他們在發拍手的表情。綫上直播比現場音樂會還有個優勢，就是不會有亂鼓掌的觀衆在樂章中間鼓掌，毀了大家的體驗。”

“咦，真的。”布萊特也開始看屏幕。他不停地說，謝謝大家，我愛你們。他快虛脫了，魂魄緩緩回到他的腦子裏。漫長的四十分鐘他幾乎觸碰到了天堂的底端。

艾迪碰了碰他，說：“我想抱抱你，布萊特。”

於是他們在攝像頭前擁抱彼此，胸膛貼著胸膛，耳朵裏滿是天堂的回響。

* * *

他們簡直癱了一周。他們除了上傳了直播的錄像，什麽事也做不出來。

這次的直播像是他們生涯的一個拐點。接下來他們打算研究收益化的方法、規範視頻的製作流程，可能還要尋找一些合作者。有許多的未來在他們面前等著他們完成，但是他們現在需要休息。需要調整。

那幾天，他們像踩在雲裏一樣。那段時間所有的分分秒秒都是閃著光的，他們在超市裏買各種各樣的東西，毛巾、好看的馬克杯、筆記本，甚至換了新的窗簾。周五的晚上，他們出去吃飯，回來時在電梯裏艾迪只是不停地笑。毫無道理，但是他很快樂，那時他們有按捺不住的快樂。

他們站在公寓的門口，艾迪開始摸鑰匙。布萊特在等待，突然間他發現，出事了。

他輕輕推了下門，門是虛掩的。

布萊特的臉色唰地變得蒼白。是他們走的時候忘記關門了嗎？

不——不是的。

他馬上就知道自己的推測是錯的。因爲當他們走進公寓時，警察就站在裏面，注視著他們的歸來。

他幾乎難以移動自己的脚步，他不知道現在應該做什麽。三名警察，身著白色的制服，其中看上去最年長的一位先開了口：“請進。”短促得不容置疑，讓布萊特控制不住自己的軀體。是他的脚自己脈動進入了房間。他感覺到艾迪的身體像他一樣綳緊了。

太沒有防備了——他們直接進入了他們的房子，毫無事先提醒——但他們也不需要提前通知，是嗎？最年長的那位警察向他們走近，近到足以看見他名牌上劉金的星星和他扇動的鼻翼。他問：“請問有什麽事嗎？”

血凍結在他的血管裏，他的聲音僵硬而機械。那警察好像偏了偏頭，想要看清他們的全貌，然後他向左邊的一位警察揮揮手：“我們進行了一些檢查。我們十分欣賞你們的演出，只是有一點疑問……”

“你們的這些樂譜，是從哪裏來的？”

他們把那些散亂的譜拿了出來。那些手寫的東西、他們的筆記，章節的安排。那些雲中地下室帶出的汎黃的紙。那些珍貴的、被他們反復查閲對照著看過的東西，此刻一件一件，都裝在透明的檔案袋裏，仿佛它們是醫療廢棄品，有毒有害，需要即刻滅毒銷毀。

那個領頭的警察，他把頭偏向另一側，說：“回答我。”

布萊特聞到了香烟的味道。在等待他和艾迪回來的時候他們一定在房間裏抽煙了。他説：“是我們自己打的譜。”

“你們沒有打印機。裏面有一半的紙張印刷時間超過五年。”

“是我們從學校裏找的存檔。有些是我們朋友家裏的。”

“哪個朋友？”

布萊特强硬地回答：“我需要報告這個問題嗎？”

警察眯起眼睛看他。布萊特覺得自己不再害怕了，而是憤怒，他的指甲掐在手心裏。他知道他不能爆發——那是毀滅性的，但是他憤怒。凍結的血液重新開始流動，開始激流般洄流在他的血管裏。他簡直要説些什麽，而艾迪輕輕地碰了碰他的袖子。

冷靜，布萊特。

那是一根戳破氣球的針。他重新站好，而那警察臉上的笑容越來越燦爛，燦爛到幾乎成爲一種諷刺。他攤開手，說：“不用。不用。不過我們可以帶走這些東西。”他示意兩位跟班跟上他的脚步，他們從布萊特與艾迪中間穿過，走向門口。

布萊特說：“我們沒有違法。條文沒有規定說不能綫上、兩人、直播演出。”

那個領頭的警察沒有停下脚步，而他身後最後一名，最年輕的、幾乎不成警察而只是實習身份的那位停下了脚步。

他轉過頭來，輕輕地說：“你們沒有違法。但是，如果我是你們，我下次不會再做這樣的事了。”

然後他離開了。

他們沒有帶上門，就讓大門開著，放任夜晚廊道中的風灌入他們的公寓。

艾迪花了五秒鐘才從愣住的狀態回來，隨後他飛速地關上了門——但他又意識到這毫無用處，對於他想要關在門外的那些人，門鎖對他們而言形同虛設。他的背抵在門板上，他開始劇烈地喘氣。天哪，他説，我都忘了，我真的忘了。上次——那次是假的。我都忘了，他們真的會來。

他們真的會來。布萊特的嘴唇抖了幾分，幾乎難察他究竟説了什麽。但是他們拿走了雲中地下室的譜，那是——那太危險了。他說：“我們必須通知……通知他們。那是雲中的東西。”

他們開始給裴打電話。他們已經無所指望了，只能首先通知——該死，在那個瞬間布萊特首先想到的不是他自己，而是艾迪。他們禁不起。艾迪的姐姐已經消失了，太危險、真的太危險。他幾乎暴躁地在房間裏走來走去，裴始終沒有接聽。最後電話終於通了，他直接開了免提——他對著聽筒說：“裴？”

艾迪默默地打開電視。再一次，廣告的聲音填充了房間。

電話沉默了很久，對方才説話：“布萊特。”

“裴。我們很抱歉——真的很抱歉。”布萊特坐在沙發上，而艾迪站在他身邊，始終沉默。他開始敘述剛才發生的事：“你知道，我們做了綫上直播，柴小協——你也看了，我們仔細檢查過法條了，不犯法，他們沒有説不可以兩人綫上。但是剛剛，剛剛——他媽的——他們跑到我們公寓，把我們的譜全都查了，還有雲中的譜，我不知道、我真的不知道，我想得給你説一聲。”

艾迪看著布萊特打電話。布萊特聼上去像是下一秒就要開始咆哮，又像是下一秒就要開始歇斯底裏地大哭，又或者兩者兼備。他很慌亂，但他盡力在暴風中維持他的冷靜。布萊特的敘述開始變得斷斷續續：“真的，操，我不能理解，憑什麽？”他深吸一口氣，眼睛開始發紅，艾迪知道這下他是真的要開始哭了。“憑什麽？他媽的，憑什麽？”

於是他把布萊特摟進懷裏。

布萊特低低地靠著他的身體，嗓音變得沉悶：“我恨他們。”

“你和艾迪在一起？”

“對。艾迪在……在這裏。在我邊上。”艾迪終於説話了：“我在。剛才我們一起回家的。”

他聽見電話那頭傳來一聲深不可測的嘆息，像是什麽東西破碎的聲音。最後裴說：“我見過這種事。別再給我打電話了，他們會監聽你們的電話號碼。”

“以及，能逃就逃吧。”

裴挂斷了電話。

布萊特終於開始崩潰。艾迪抱著他，喉頭像是被釘穿一樣地疼痛。布萊特的眼鏡深深抵著他的胸膛，所以他輕輕地將布萊特的眼鏡摘去。那是滿手的淚水，在室内昏黃的白熾燈光下閃光。布萊特説著破碎的話，他説我不甘心，艾迪。

嗯。

我不想和你分開。

嗯。

我們逃跑吧。我們帶上琴。我們可以義演——沒關係的，我們可以睡在街上。我們可以逃跑，至少——至少逃出這座城市。我們可以他媽的逃到沒有他們的地方。逃離這座破爛的城市。

我們可以的。

我們今晚就走。

嗯。

布萊特逐漸變得安靜，他的淚水濡濕了艾迪德襯衫，但他已不再哭了，只是斷續地抽噎。艾迪突然想起三個月前他從安城返回的那個夜晚，他從雨中跋涉著一路回到公寓裏，止不住地流淚。他們在鋌而走險，他們不適合做這樣的事——他們會被查到的，有關他們秘而不宣的戀情。但是他們又無法不使自己踏上這條不歸的路，因爲他們都太真誠、太熱忱，無法在見過極權對愛的屠殺之後，還能心安理得地閉上眼睛。

他拍拍布萊特：“我們收拾東西吧。”

嗯。

那夜裏一道閃電划過天空，這座城市突然又開始下雨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章完結啦U U  
> 爭取明天發，了結這個漫長的故事


	14. Op.14 終章

關掉煤氣的閥門吧，拉上電閘吧，像你小時候與父母遠行兩周旅游前的那樣。拔下所有的插頭，排乾水管裏殘餘的水。

像兩周後你們還會重新喚醒這座公寓一樣地鎖好大門，然後把鑰匙丟進路邊的下水道口，再也不回頭。

布萊特和艾迪只帶著最少的隨身物品，他們的琴緊緊提在他們的手裏。他們在雨裏行走，兩把傘堪堪蓋住他們的身軀。所以他們把身子縮得更緊些，直到瓢潑的雨傷不到他們的琴。

夏日的夜晚，竟也可以使人感到寒冷。

打定主意要抛棄一切的話，他們便接近一無所有。所有的東西都綁定在身份ID上，銀行賬戶、信用記錄、門禁、網絡賬號，而他們知道他們已經不能再用任何與它相關聯的東西了。

布萊特在想，父親是如何從安城一路逃亡到布城來看他的演出的？腎上腺素在逐漸地被代謝，他開始感到疲憊。父親沒有搭乘公共交通，因爲購買公共交通票就需要身份ID；他沒有正常購買演出的票，因爲那也需要身份ID。爲了看到他的兒子擔任首席的演出，他賭上了他殘破生活的一切，排除千重困難，最終還是失敗。

艾迪始終在走。

布萊特突然覺得他們自始至終都生活在一場環形的戲劇裏，開頭就決定了結尾，他們注定不會圓滿。從一開始就是這樣——艾迪穿過雨的簾幕走回他們的公寓，因爲貝勒的離場；而他們再次逆行回雨中，爲了達成他們自身的悲劇。每個錯誤都是他們自己做出的選擇，鐵軌無盡地變道，最終回到他們開始的地方。

艾迪停下了。他們停在一間狹小的旅館門前。滿身是雨水，他們擠進了門口。艾迪問那接近睡着的女前臺，能不能收現金？能不能不記錄他們的留宿？他保證，明早他們就會離開。

前臺的目光從艾迪身上移動到布萊特身上，再從布萊特身上移回艾迪身上，最後她說，好。

* * *

所以他們就在這裏了。

一間狹小的、陳舊的標準旅館房間，一處臨時的落脚點，用以捱過這個漫長的雨夜。他們幾乎沒有話講，巨大的精神壓力征服了兩名年輕的小提琴傢，使他們無法言語。他們倒在不大的雙人床上，諦聽著彼此的呼吸聲，然後布萊特說：“我先去洗澡。”

艾迪點點頭。他們好需要一場熱水澡，一些溫暖的、不像雨一般威脅著寒徹骨髓的東西。蒸騰著水汽的浴室瓷磚縫隙裏還殘留著久遠的黑色污穢，可是他們無力再去指責。至少毛巾還是乾淨的，他們尚且能體面地擦拭自身，還像是一個人。

他躺在床上，盯著佈著裂痕的石膏天花板。那上面有一盞閃爍的燈，是烟霧報警器。他聽見布萊特放水的聲音，他聽著布萊特跨進浴缸，想象溫熱的水流淌過他的身體。排氣扇始終低低地響，換來并不十分新鮮的空氣。明天他們一早就離開，向北走，直走到城市的邊境。他們不能用身份ID，租不了也乘不了車，但是或許他們能——自行車？或者就這麽走？總有辦法的，總會有路的。

布萊特在喊他的名字。他説如果艾迪快點進來，他就不關水了。艾迪於是把衣服脫在了房間裏，走進浴室。

布萊特已經在穿衣服了。他們只帶了簡單的襯衫，他在鏡子裏看到他與布萊特的樣子。他的嘴唇發白，而布萊特的眼底發青，他們的狀態都不十分好，可是他們活著。鏡子有些發霉，艾迪對著鏡子比出一個剪刀手：“嘿。”

布萊特抖了抖他頭髮上的水，說：“快洗，水還開著。”

於是他也鑽進溫暖的水的簾幕裏。布萊特調好了水溫，他感覺正好。有人説，最適合一個人淋浴的水溫就是人體的體溫。他站在蓮蓬頭下，想到這是布萊特的溫度。

他洗好，關掉浴室的燈，躺到布萊特的身邊。

他們什麽都沒有了。他們的前途、他們的未來。只要他們被盯上，他們就真的無路可走。同性戀、違規藝術家親屬、地下工作保存封禁出版物、柴小協綫上直播演出。無論哪條罪名成爲一個狹小的切口，他們都會萬劫不復。他們是不是早該想到會有這樣的一天？他們早該取消他們的計劃。他們不該答應裴，他們不該去雲中。

他們不該相愛。

艾迪光裸的肩膀觸碰到布萊特的肩膀，他粗糙的襯衫觸感竟然使他意外，他才想起他們太久沒有睡在一張床上過了。或許是很久很久以前，他們在上大學，跟著學校比賽去異地旅行，那竟已是三年前。多麽好笑啊，竟然等到他們放下一切開始出逃，他們才有了理由同床共眠。

艾迪想觸碰布萊特。他如此渴望布萊特的溫度、布萊特的氣息，在每個他夜中醒來再也難以重返夢境的夜裏。

他開始翻過身去，親吻布萊特。

布萊特的睫毛在他的唇下跳動。眼鏡在床頭櫃，他們什麽都沒穿。布萊特的手在被子裏找到了他的手，艾迪的親吻開始變得熱烈，他像瘋了一樣把全世界的愛意傾瀉到布萊特的身上。而布萊特也擁抱他、接納他、容納他。他們糾纏在一起，以從未有過的開放姿態做愛，沒有背景音樂、沒有廣告聲，他們自由地呻吟。布萊特狠狠地絞著艾迪，而艾迪也盡全力把他最好的部分交給布萊特。

如果明天我們就將為愛死去，那今晚就請讓我躺在愛人的臂彎，作一場愛終末的狂歡。

他們在浪的高潮裏親吻彼此。愛是他們的詛咒，他們欣然承受。他們沒有帶安全套——不需要了。明天地球就將停轉，何苦再用薄薄的隔膜將我們分離。詩在他們的體内衝撞，他們向著世界盡頭走去，直到枯木逢春、列車脫軌、晚潮凝結成燦爛的冰，而澄明的月直直落進他們交曡交融的靈魂裏。他們在今夜擁抱所有的奇跡，他們在今夜是奇跡本身。

艾迪再一次親吻布萊特，以他至高的虔誠。布萊特深深地擁抱著他——那樣深入，那樣緊密。

愛是使人甘願走向地獄的東西。

* * *

他們相擁著睡着。凌晨四點，艾迪從夢中驚醒，驚覺雨還沒有停。

過去的一晚像一場離奇破碎的夢，事實上他多麽希望這是一場夢，只要他醒來，世界便尚且完好。誰不想回到從前，回到高中他們無憂無慮的時間裏，回到細語呢喃的春日晨風裏，奢侈地浪費他們的青春年華。但是現實不是夢境——回憶才是。他們曾經天真的日子，在此刻反而像是業已永不存在的夢。

布萊特還在夢中。布萊特習慣熬夜，但只要他真的睡下了，就總是睡得安穩，不像艾迪。在凌晨四點，艾迪突然覺得如果時間停留在此刻，似乎也可以接受。沒有過去，沒有將來，只有無數的此刻，匯聚成他們僅剩的生活。

艾迪試著再次閉上眼睛。這次他很快重新睡着了。

* * *

可是六點他們同時醒來，因爲有人敲門。

布萊特先醒。他把艾迪搖起來，問：“是不是有人在敲我們的門？”

是的。是他們的門。他們飛速穿好衣服，站在房間裏。敲門的人似乎很有耐心，敲三下，停三秒，再敲三下。他們不知道是誰，也不敢猜是誰，可是門上有貓眼。

布萊特說：“我去看。”

他輕手輕脚走向門口，在眼睛對上貓眼的那刻臉色大變。

他對艾迪大喊，逃，是警察。

他們能去哪裏？唯一的房間出口是房門。警察聽到他們的聲音了，但是他們在等。等待前臺派人上來爲他們開門。他們並不心急，兔子已落入陷阱。

“他媽的，我們從窗子下去。”

這裏是三樓，可是他們要逃。無論如何都要逃，直至他們能夠逃跑的最後一刻。他們拿上琴，留下包，拉開窗戶，艾迪先從窗戶擠出去，再是布萊特。他們從三樓跳到二樓窗臺外的空調機箱上，布萊特感到他的肩膀被割傷了，但是他們無暇思考，繼續向下，踩著水管的接口爬到地面。雨還在不停地下，像這座城市不停歇的詛咒，他們失去了傘，開始在雨中飛奔。

幾乎接近跳樓的行爲讓他們的脚踝開始疼痛，可是他們已無法顧及更多。房門被打開了，警察進入房間，看到窗戶大開，澎湃的雨灌入房間裏，於是他們也下令：追。

艾迪問布萊特，跟得上嗎？

布萊特在雨裏回答，跟得上。

他們的十指緊緊扣在一起。時至今日，他們終於敢於肆無忌憚地在街道上牽起彼此的手，哪怕是爲了一場飛奔。他們聽得見警察的哨音在他們身後，勸説他們不要抵抗，乘早順服。可是他們不要，他們要逃。他們渾身上下已經沒有一處乾燥的地方了，雨水從他們頭頂滑過他們的脖頸再直直流進他們衣服裏，可是他們還在試著蓋好他們的琴。他們要逃。

現在他們真的一無所有了，除了他們的音樂與彼此。布萊特與艾迪逃進小巷，感覺自己的肺部逐漸難以從空氣中汲取氧氣。一切都是水、水、水，他們在地面上，卻幾乎溺死在雨裏。他們要逃到沒有監控的地方，所以他們跑向更荒僻的方向。布萊特跌了一跤，幾乎把艾迪也帶落在地上，但是他們又飛快地爬起來。

追逐于他們身後的恐懼有時很遠、有時很近，所以他們仍舊儘全力奔跑，而影子又短又長。

警察仍舊在他們身後用喇叭放著，不要抵抗、不要抵抗。他們從巷子裏穿過，打開破落的門穿越塵封的建築。琴盒是纍贅，可是他們不敢放手。他們的肩膀幾乎脫臼，可是他們不敢放下對方。清晨大雨的街上幾乎沒有人，偶爾他們經過茫然撐傘路人，他們的眼神都木然，像是不曾醒來的鬼魂。他們拐到哪裏了？他們不知道。他們好像是在向下走，在迷宮似的城市網格裏穿行。他們跑過橋洞，沿著河岸堤壩下的地方奔跑。是什麽追逐于他們身後他們已無力回頭了，他們從廢棄地鐵站一路跑到了雨漸漸難以打到的地方。他們在哪裏？他們不知道，他們只是跑，跑到追逐他們的人終究迷失了蹤跡。

布萊特始終沒有鬆開艾迪的手。他們的指節在雨中被受力與水泡得發白。

“我們在哪裏？”

他們迷失在城市的殘骸裏，前方與後方都是一樣的模樣。他們在不知名的通道裏走，扶手是鏽蝕的鋼鐵，頭頂是水泥搭成的穹頂。是從什麽時候開始他們走到地下了？他們手邊是洶湧的水道，而雨聲在他們的頭頂，像是在那麽遙遠的地方。

“這是排水道，艾迪。這些……是雨水，這裏通向大海。”

“漲得好高。”

水位撕扯著向上，幾乎碰到他們行走的路沿。排水道裏只有他們與他們的回聲。他們終於甩開了警察。

  
他們的脚步放慢了，感覺得出來，他們在向下走。他們的衣服濕透了后貼附在他們的肌膚上竟如鉛般沉重，在迴旋的地下通道裏，他們找不到返回地面的路。

最終，在石質的墻面裏，出現了一道門。

與其説門是被鎖上了，更不如説是因爲長久地下潮濕的空氣使得鉸鏈都鏽在了一起。布萊特與艾迪藉著門把手的力拉開了門，踏上未知的階梯。他們不知道他們在走向何方，但他們已經不在乎了。那是條長且無光的樓梯閒，興許在舊日裏有燈，但早已被廢棄，他們在黑暗中攀爬向上，靠的是他們自己的指尖與脚步，以及彼此的默契。

最後在黑暗中，艾迪的手摸到一扇像木門一樣的東西。他們從門縫裏看到，門背面有光。

撞開吧，我們一起。

一、二、三。

布萊特與艾迪幾乎摔進門后的世界，他們驚呆了。

這是——

——這是雲中地下室的房間。那架有鋼琴的房間。

“天啊，艾迪，我們——我們走到了這裏。這是——這是防空洞的舊入口。”布萊特簡直是把琴砸在了地上，他們渾身都濕淋淋的。來到這裏有什麽用嗎？他們不知道——在這裏，他們至少暫時是安全的。他開始抱住艾迪，那些發冷的雨水在兩人肌膚的溫度中開始變得溫暖。他們不知道現在幾點了，他們感到飢餓，但是——但是，他們在這裏。

艾迪抱住布萊特，他們兩人慢慢地一起滑到了地上。艾迪開始笑，是一種劫後餘生的笑。或許明天他們還會被抓住，可是他與布萊特每多存在的一分鐘，都是他所感激的天賜的禮物。布萊特也開始笑，他突然感覺很累很累了，他的心率回復平靜。地下室裏靜悄悄的，只有他與艾迪兩人。

他伸手夠到他的琴盒。那是硬塑料表面的琴盒，他抹掉表面的水，拉開了拉鏈。他的琴仍舊完好，有淡淡的松香氣息。布萊特坐起來，架起琴，說：“至少我們還可以拉一會兒琴。”

艾迪看著他。

許久后，他說：“我想拉納瓦拉。”

所以他們站起來了。在清冷的應急燈光下，他們開始一場穿越時光的合奏。回到一切開始的時候，回到柴小協直播之前、回到他們來到雲中之前、回到他們答應裴宇碩的邀約之前、回到貝勒離開之前。回到他們的高中時代，回到他們彼此相愛之前。

回溯一萬次那原初的錯誤，布萊特仍舊會親吻艾迪，義無反顧。

頭頂上，和模糊的遠處，是浪漲得更高的回聲和漸漸吞噬一切的水的窒悶。暴雨在頭頂，在雨下以下的地方，他們活在彼此的音樂裏。有那幾個瞬間，他們聽見那臺古老的鋼琴正和著他們的旋律共同吟唱。在地下室之外的地方，水面越漲越高、越漲越高，像是廣闊的洪水蕩滌净罪惡深重的人間，而他們只是演奏、只是演奏。

_儘管他們發瘋他們會清醒，_   
_儘管他們沉入海底卻一定會再次升起，_   
_儘管情人會逝去，愛卻永生，_   
_死亡也並不是所向披靡。_

雨沒有盡頭。

* * *

“近日，受異常氣候影響，本市遭遇百年一遇的特大暴雨，部分地區降水量超過一百八十毫米。本次暴雨及次生災害造成五人死亡，兩人失蹤，經濟損失仍在計算之中。”

* * *

爸爸，再給我講一個睡前故事吧。

好吧。不過最後一個講完，你就要睡覺去了哦？

嗯，我想聽那個，爬山的故事。

你還要聽那個啊。

對！

好吧，那麽我再講一次哦。

* * *

在很遙遠很遙遠的地方，有一片連綿的山。

山啊，山啊，山在山中沈默。

一隊隊探險隊攀登山峰，一隊隊探險隊死掉，骨骸落入山與山間的虛谷。

踩到山的肋骨的位置時，山翻動它的身體，人就從龐大的軀體上掉下去。或者在腳踝上升起一團迷霧，人就消失了。被空氣吃掉了。

被夜晚吃掉了。

被山的輪廓吃掉了。

山的時間總是太多，人的時間總是太少，但是人總是想要攀登。

探險隊總是會死掉，探險隊員的屍體總還是在往下落，這裡的流星於是總是很多很多。

一條河橫貫過山與山間的空白。一名守衛在山與山間的空白泛舟。守衛不知道守護了這裡多久，他只是在守護這座孤獨的據點。每過了許久許久，就有新的執著的人路過這裏，然後再踏上山頭。

守衛在河曲邊的灘頭上扎起他的帳篷。有鳥，它們迴旋在天光之中，從不在地面停留。守衛在清晨鳥兒的第一聲啼鳴中醒來，在鳥兒傍晚離去時入睡。

沒有探險隊來的時候，守衛就對著群山彈起他的琴。好像山與山間，只有鳥與守衛是永遠存在的生靈。  
  
在一個春天的尾巴上，兩個年輕人來到山與山間的空白。

其中一個年輕人，高高的，笑容乾淨而溫暖，下唇永遠閃著潮濕的光。另一個年輕人矮一些，鏡框下深深的眼圈，眼神深邃。他們背著他們簡單的行李，手裡提著兩把琴。

守衛問矮個的男人：“這是你的愛人？你們為什麼來尋死？”

矮個的男人回答：“這是我的愛人。我們來攀登山峰。”

守衛問高個的男人：“你們的親人呢？你為什麼來尋死？”

高個的男人回答：“姐姐在天上當天使，山離天空很近，我想看看她。”

守衛煮了一鍋水，泡上低地的野花和兩把松針，腳尖在沙礫里划下兩道痕跡。每每有將一去不回的人，他就在沙灘上寫下他們的名字。隔一段時間，山間就會下雨。有關死亡的記憶會被衝刷走，於是犧牲的人看上去總不是很多。

守衛說：“今晚先睡下吧，黃昏了。”

早晨當守衛醒來時，他以為他聽見了鳥鳴。他起身，才辨清是兩個年輕人在河邊大笑的聲音。他們的膝蓋紅紅的，濕漉漉的小腿肚上掛著冰涼的水草。今天的早晨來得更早了一點，當雁隨著太陽穿行過天空時，他們已經在對著太陽啜飲熱茶了。他們的眼神在空氣中對接，忽然笑出了聲。守衛的眼角邊拉開深深淺淺的皺紋，他喜歡他們。

守衛問他們：“你們可不可以再等兩天去死？”

男人回答：“我們是來攀登山的。為什麼？”

守衛的視線穿過茶上騰空的乳白色霧氣，停留在這剛迎來早晨的世界中遙遠的一點上。世界變得有點渾濁，有點曖昧不明，有點危機四伏前的鎮定。

守衛說：“因為這裡不常有笑聲。”

山在山中沈默。山與山間的空白，小心地躲藏在山岩威嚴身軀的陰影中。

山一望無際，山沒有盡頭。

兩個年輕人在這裡停留了很久，雖然並不是陪伴守衛最久的人。守衛見過太多太多的面孔，也忘掉過太多太多的名字，再沒有誰能給予他很深的印象了。兩個年輕人認真寫下自己的住址，沿河而去三道河灣又四座山頭，很遠，是記不住的那種遠。他們幫了守衛很多，帳篷修繕一新，還能過很多個將被虛度的春天。

離別時年輕人分別送個守衛一個溫暖的擁抱，他們的笑容比花季的流石灘蘭花還要明媚。他們舉起擱置在篝火邊的登山杖，說：“我們走了。”守衛想起在沙上留下的名字，守衛想起睡前他們開的玩笑與他們講述的有關他們過去的故事，守衛想起他們到達的第一天，他們破舊的鞋底在被日光曬得溫暖的河谷里行走的聲音，守衛想起他們的微笑，守衛想起他們安定的心。

守衛說：“你們要去死了。”

他們回答：“我們去攀登山峰。”

守衛說：“你們去攀登山峰，然後你們會死。”

他們回答：“我們去攀登山峰。”  
  
守衛說：“我會替你們告知故鄉的人你們的死訊。”

他們回答：“我們去攀登山峰。”

守衛說：“你們應當恐懼的，你們真的會死。”

他們說：“攀登，不就是讓人忘掉恐懼的方法嗎？”

守衛的唇顫抖了，守衛向後退去。他不怕蟲子，他不怕極夜，他不怕屍體緩緩滲出浸透土地的膿液。他不怕這山，他恨這山，他恨這無邊無際的山，他恨這無邊無際的峻嶺在地平線外包圍出的困境、一生走不出的玄武色迷宮，他恨這世界在凝固的岩漿、地衣與蠕動的昆蟲之下，真正膨脹搏動的金紅色脈管和其中流淌到永恆的鐵漿。他恨打敗不了一切，但太輕易就擊倒了人類的命運本身。和那些事物相比，一部恐怖片在上帝面前就好像孩子手裡的撥浪鼓，創造些使人發笑的響聲。

他看見自己守護的過去飄動在風裡在水里在映出他悲哀眼神的男人的眼鏡反光里，在山與山間的空白里，但是他們兩雙黑色的眼睛中跳動出兩個男孩的樣子，兩個十七八歲的男孩熱切地站著，他們黑色的眼睛里燃燒著滄桑的火。

守衛向後退去。他攔不住他們。

山啊，山啊，山在山中沈默。虛谷里響起清亮的琴聲來，兩個年輕人互相應和著，並不信什麼必死的傳說。  


* * *

  
爸爸，那他們活下來了嗎？

我的親愛的，愛是沒法讓人活下來的。

那爲什麽你還總是說，愛很重要呀？

因爲儅死亡必將到來時，愛能使人活在愛裏。現在睡覺吧。

晚安，爸爸。

晚安。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於寫完了這個故事。
> 
> 在書寫最後兩章的時候我終於開始肆無忌憚地聼柴小協。實在是很美的旋律，那樣溫柔、那樣綿長。
> 
> 我不知道我的文字能否足夠講好這個哀傷的故事，但是在書寫這個故事的這麽多天裏，我也與他們共同經歷這一切。想象他們的欣喜、想象他們的絕望，想象他們年輕的生命。這是純粹虛構的故事，與現實中的艾迪、布萊特、裴、艾利克斯、編輯桑都沒有任何關係，但是在那其中是我被他們打動的部分。是我從他們成長的旅途裏感受到的力量。
> 
> 感謝您閲讀到這裏。


End file.
